The Lament of a White Knight
by SkylarEQuinn
Summary: Human AU. In collaboration with Nadzieja Ewelina. Emil is a young knight living in the palace of the Royal Family of Kimoreia, hopelessly in love with Princess Amika, the woman he is to serve. A story of a love that was never meant to be.
1. Prologue

In the age of royalty, castles, and knights in shining armor, there was once a royal family consisting of a king, a queen, three princes, and one princess. The once-warring kingdom of Kimoreia was finally at peace once more, after many years of war. Having lost many brave soldiers and knights in the war, the king spent ten years gathering boys from the local villages once they had reached the age of fifteen.

The village boys were then well-trained in the art of swordplay and defense. Not wishing to take all of the sons and husbands in his kingdom from their families, the king decreed that joining the Royal Guard was not mandatory, yet nearly all men of age in the kingdom volunteered. Overwhelmed by the amount of young men, only a handful of the highest-ranking knights were chosen for shifts in the palace.

In the history of the Royal Guard of Kimoreia, there were only two who had bested every warrior in the kingdom but each other, their own duels ending in draws. These two knights were a pair of brothers from the poorest village in Kimoreia, Lukas and Emil Bondevik. Pledging to serve the Kingdom of Kimoreia until their last breaths, Lukas and Emil were allowed to live in the palace with the royal family, a privilege known only to them.

Though treated like royalty by the lower-ranking officers and guards, the brothers were to never forget their humble beginnings. After all, they were always grimly reminded of the fact that no matter their rank, they would never be anything but mere servants to those with whom they shared a home. And as servants, they could never love their masters.


	2. Chapter 1

Emil sighed as he looked up at the clock. It was time for him to do his usual rounds of checking in on the royal family. He wanted to check on Prince Leon first, just to get him out of the way. The rounds were boring, as per usual, until he stopped outside the sleeping chambers of Princess Ami.

He lifted his fist and quietly rapped on her door. "It's just me," he stated through the closed doors. "May I come in for a wellness check?"

Amika was in her chambers, candles lit all around her room as she sat at her desk, scribbling in her journal, as she did nightly. Her diary was the only place she could vent her frustrations and feelings into, since she had to constantly play her part of 'Perfect Princess'. She was to sit still, look pretty and be seen, not _heard_. All the expectations of her were far too much to deal with, but she had to do her best. She'd been raised to play her role, however tiring it may be.

As a woman, and a royal one at that, she had to exceed in her studies of the arts, music, languages and all 'feminine' subjects. The journal was her most precious possession and held all her true thoughts and secrets, including her secret crush on the young guard, Emil. She had only truly noticed him after he became assigned to guard her, but ever since she could not help but find him attractive - _not_ that it could or ever would go anywhere beyond a silly youthful longing. Still, it was..nice. Made her feel like _just a youthful, teenage girl_ as opposed to a princess who had the pressure of perfection on her shoulders every day since her birth.

Hearing Emil making his rounds to check on her safety, Amika hurriedly closed the journal and hid it in the drawer of her desk, "Of course! You may enter." She responded from inside the room.

Emil took a moment to gather his bearings before entering. "I'm doing my rounds for the night, your highness, but I felt compelled to come inside and tell you that I am assigned to be your bodyguard during your outing to the village on the east end tomorrow." He blushed when he looked up and saw her. She was so beautiful that he could hardly stand it.

"Fortunately for you, your highness, that is the village from where I came, so I know it well. I will be able to protect you from all harm."

He beamed with pride as he looked at her, hoping that he may receive a smile in return.

"Is there anywhere you would like to add to our agenda for tomorrow? Anywhere you wish to stop?"

Amika smiled shyly at her guard, trying to stop the blush that was creeping upon her pale face. She was already almost ready for bed, with her long mahogany tresses loose from their usually updone style, framing her face and honey eyes perfectly. The candlelight made her look softer and added an aura of enchantment to her beauty. Thankfully, she was still in her day-gown, since it'd be rather embarrassing for them both if she was in her night dress. In truth, she should not be showing herself to him with her hair down - but she doubted he would take offense or tell anyone, especially since it was so late. "Thank you, Emil." She responded sweetly, round eyes shining brightly when she looked at him. "I do not dare doubt your ability to keep me safe. If there ever was anyone whom I trusted with my life, it is you," she assured him, her tone genuine and innocent, she was thankful her room was dark apart from the candles, since the blush on her cheeks was harder to see. "I do not know much about places in the village." She admitted, her tone holding subtle sorrow, but then she looked up at him with the sweetest expression on her face, "However...I'd love it if you would take some time to bring me to places which you enjoyed going to when you lived there. It'll be wonderful if I could see what sorts of places you were drawn to." Biting down on her lip, she smiled shyly, "Only if you wouldn't mind doing so, of course."

Emil's face could put tomatoes to shame. "Of course, your highness! Absolutely!" he quickly replied, much more flustered than he should be at the moment. "Is there anything you need at the moment, be it an item or even someone to chat with about your day, I am here to serve you to my fullest potential."

After thinking for a moment, he then smiled widely. "In regards to your request about the village, I will gladly show you the many places I once enjoyed!"

Amika smiled in gratitude, "You shall? Thank you!" She exclaimed, before becoming flustered at how excited she'd sounded - it was _unladylike_ and she was relieved none of her siblings or parents were here, or they'd scold her.

"I am so deeply excited for tomorrow. Please excuse my giddiness. As you are aware, I do not get out of the castle walls much, as such I always cannot help myself from becoming excitement incarnate whenever an opportunity to go somewhere arises." Amika bit the inside of her cheek, attempting not to make her crush on the young guard too obvious. "You are far too good, Emil." she mused graciously, the way she said his name was soft and gentle, "However, I deeply doubt that you could stand to hear a princess rant about trivial matters" she sighed out, "Women of my status scarcely have something interesting to state."

"Oh yeah?" Emil asked. He smirked and grabbed a chair near the door, dragging it over to her nightstand. He set it down right before her and straddled the back of it, leaning heavily over the back. His chin rested atop his crossed arms as he cast the princess his most charming smile. "Try me."

His heart pounded madly in his chest from being so close to such a beautiful woman, but he put on his façade of a loyal knight. After all, that was all he could ever be to someone of her status. He watched her closely with calm eyes, feeling that he could watch her all day.

Amika was surprised by Emil's determination, and tried to conceal her every-growing blush. He was too attractive for his own good! She lamented in her mind, hoping she wouldn't make a fool of herself.

"Goodness, Emil...you are so stubborn..." Amika sighed out softly, the lightest smile on her face. "But I like that about you," she shyly admitted, gathering her long, brown hair over her shoulder as she hid in the dark tresses for a moment, trying to regain her composure. She then looked at him again with a soft and serene look on her face. "Well, today has been an...eventful day, I suppose. As eventful as it gets for such a boring princess such as myself," she mused. "You know lady Lilli, yes? She's one of my ladies-in-waiting..."Amika's tone was getting a playful tone as she recited a funny story of Lilli's shenanigans. Lilli had been at court for merely a few weeks and was already causing potential for scandals. She was the sister of a wealthy merchant and she'd been sent to the Kimoreian court in hopes of her getting a better life. Lady Lilli had a truly innocent face, but got into many dramatic situations, _especially_ with the staff of the castle.

When she finished the story she giggled. Lilli was her first "real" friend, because before she'd mostly been hidden in her golden, gilded cage and strictly only allowed to see who the king and queen allowed her to. Amika has always been the Jewel of the royal family - the precious one. It was only now that she was almost of age to wed, that her royal parents decreed it is time for her to be more sociable and allowed Lady Lilli to be her first lady-in-waiting.

"Well, I'm sure I _must've_ bored you half to death by now. Thank you for listening to me, though. Your presence is always such a blessing..." The moon escaped the confinement of dark clouds and shone into the room, encasing Amika with its glorious sliver light. "Goodnight, Emil. I am deeply excited for tomorrow."

Emil smiled as Amika recounted the shenanigans of Lady Lilli. He knew her all too well, often having to be the one to deal with her situations. His smile grew more and more fond as he listened to her speak so kindly of her friend. He could listen to her talk all day.

The knight stood as she bid him goodnight. "Goodnight, Princess Amika. Rest well for your big day ahead." He knelt before her and softly kissed the back of her hand, as was customary. "Until tomorrow, your highness."

Amika smiled warmly at him as he kissed her hand, trying to conceal her internal screams of excitement. "G-Goodnight..." she stated as she saw him leave, and the moment he left and closed the door Amika jumped up and down her chamber excitedly, trying not to squeal loudly and blushing redder than a volcano.

Goodness...Emil made her so...fluffy and warm inside. She knew she ought to sleep, but she had to write this into her journal! She rushed to her desk and pulled the leather journal out once more, hurriedly noting the recent event that had just occurred, trying not to faint from how flustered she was when mentally reciting what had just happened.

And tomorrow...gods above...she was so excited to spend some quality time with him...

...Lilli would surely tease her about this later...

Once the chamber doors were closed behind him, he leaned heavily against them to catch his breath, heart pounding. Upon hearing small squeals on the other side of the dear, Emil nearly burst back into her chambers to assure her safety. They sounded like cries of possibly fright through the heavy oak door. What if there was some type of rodent? He fought the urge to burst back through the door, telling himself that if she needed him, she would call.

With great reluctance, he pulled himself away from her sleeping chambers and back down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey all, ya boi's back at it again with another chapter! To clear up all of the confusion, Amika is meant to be Nyo!Hong Kong! I've had many people ask me about that on both here and AO3! Anyway, enjoy!_

.

Princess Amika rose with the sun, already out of the bed before the sun had even fully risen above the skyline. She was just so incredibly excited! Her maids entered the room not long after and helped bathe and dress her, as well as to do her long brown hair up in a perfect updo.

She looked regal and stunning - as she _should_ look. Her hair was up in an oriental bun with some side fringe loosely framing her face, with the prettiest flowers pinned into the hairstyle. Her gown was of pastel reds and yellows, showing her status as a royal. Not to mention how well the golden-and-red silks and velvets suited her skin tone and figure. She looked like what she was - a true princess, with her lovely dress, perfect hair, large honey eyes and soft-pink lips.

A Princess ready to go on a venture to a village with her loyal guard...!

She was ready to leave and escorted out of her bedroom into one of the parlour rooms, where she awaited Emil to come and take her outside to the carriage. She felt incredibly nervous now that she realised she would be spending the whole day with him.

Emil, on the other hand, rushed around his quarters all morning, wanting to make sure everything was perfect. He had no room for failure in his part of anything. Realizing he was going to be late, he burst out into the hallway like an avalanche, nearly knocking over Lady Lilli by accident.

"Emil!" she gasped, realizing it was him. "Where are you in a hurry to? You know your uniform is crooked, correct?"

"It is?" Emil frustratedly wheezed. He took a moment to breathe. "I'm in a rush. Today, I am to accompany the princess on her royal outing."

"Let me fix that," Lady Lilli offered, reaching out and straightening up the young knight's appearance. "I swear you're just a gigantic mess of a person. Where would you be without me?"

Emil broke free from her grasp. "I really must be going!" He bolted toward the carriage, uniform still mussed up.

"A thousand apologies, your highness!" he begged, climbing in. "I am running late! I, uh, ran into Lady Lilli, and she, ah, held me up a bit!"

Ami's heart warmed when she heard Emil calling out for her, she loved his voice so much - she swore she could hear him speak for hours and not tire of the melody. She turned to look at him, only for him to inform her that he'd been with...Lilli.

Immediately at the mention of her only friend, Amika felt the warmth in her heart turn from a gentle summer in the West to the harshest Northern winter, the statement turning her blood to ice for just a few moments before she regained her composure, hoping Emil had not noticed the ghostly shock in her eyes.

"O-Oh...I see. That's alright, then..." Ami responded, trying to keep her tone upbeat and in its normal cheerful manner, feeling so stupid for even feeling remotely upset over this - It wasn't like Emil was _hers_ \- nor could he ever be.

She'd come to adore Lilli's scandalous behaviour, it was such a contrast from her shy, quiet and withdrawn self. She was well aware that Lilli was...less-than-virtuous with many other members of the court and its staff but...she never had assumed _Emil_, of all men, would be like that. Amika swallowed her pain, smiling at her knight with a somewhat strained smile, but she tried her hardest to make it seem genuine. After all, faking smiles was a very 'royal' thing to do.

"Are you ready to take me to the village?" She inquired, suddenly losing excitement because of the image of Lilli and Emil together that had formed itself in her mind. She supposed that should Emil decide to wed Lilli, it would be a most _wonderful_ match. His status as such a high knight was fortunate for any girl of Lilli's status to marry. A great love match indeed, she bitterly mused to herself. Then again, she reminded herself she had absolutely no right to be jealous. This was just a silly little youthful infatuation, and soon it would pass and she would look back on this for years to come and laugh at her silliness for actually getting upset over this.

Emil began working on smoothing out his uniform and patting down his hair that seemed to still be sticking up from his outrageous bedhead that morning, which stemmed from a sleepless night of tossing and turning. He had been too excited to get any real sleep.

He yawned. "I was almost too excited to sleep," he admitted, trying to conceal his blush. Though it wasn't by any means a date, it was still an outing for the two of them to his home village for a day. "I will make sure today is a great day!" He flashed her the most charming smile he could muster, given how tired he was.

"Stupid Lilli," he grumbled, straightening out the wrinkles in the breast of his uniform. His eyes widened in panic as he looked up at Amika, realizing he had just insulted her dearest friend. "Forgive me, my princess! I meant no disrespect! It's just that I was in a hurry to meet you this morning and Lilli found me in the hallway and delayed me, for she refused to stop talking! She just teases me relentlessly whenever I'm nervous." He blushed a deep crimson, embarrassed from admitting such a thing aloud. "Forgive me, for it was not my place to speak ill of someone so dear to you. Though she and I do not get along gives me no right to say such things."

If Ami felt silly before Emil's explanation, she sure felt silly now. She mentally scolded herself for jumping to such unsavoury conclusions. Of course Emil wasn't like that, she knew that and yet she still had the audacity to doubt him. Regardless, relief flowed through her like a refreshing river.

"Oh..!" She exclaimed, now flustered, "So you and Lilli weren't-" She cut herself off, wide-eyed. Gods above, she truly needed to find a way to think before she spoke! Her suggestion would surely give away what she'd been initially thinking when Emil rushed into the room so _dishevelled and panting, speaking of Lady Lilli_.

After the words had escaped her lips, Princess Amika could not look Emil in the eyes out of how shameful she felt for assuming such...extreme things. "You needn't worry," she softly stated. "I understand Lilli can be a handful, for most people." Amika hoped that Emil hadn't taken offence to her prior implications of what she believed occurred between him and Lilli. "You needn't be so _tense_ around me, either." She attempted to muse, feeling ridiculous for having gotten so upset and jealous over _nothing_. "She does adore talking, to an _awful_ degree." She giggled, as she looked out of the window at the still-rising sun.

"I cannot wait to see all the places you grew up in." Amika felt herself becoming more flustered, though less from embarrassment and more from being so close to him. "Though next time we travel somewhere, I do implore you to rest better..." She sighed softly, smiling at him with that regal smile of hers.

If Emil's face hadn't been red before, it surely was after Amika had mentioned what she had thought he was doing with Lilli. Though he knew many of the royal guard knew Lilli in such ways, the thought of him being like them was horrifying! He couldn't even look at the princess as she continued speaking.

"Yes," he replied, once she finished. "I will rest better." His heart was pounding in his chest, not only from sitting in such close proximity to the princess, but also from the impure images that had flashed through his head. Though in each impure image, Lilli had been replaced by Amika, which had him sweating profusely under his uniform. What had come over him?

He attempted to casually open one of the carriage windows, trying to cool off. "It's such nice weather outside, isn't it?" he asked, fumbling around his brain for the words.

Amika couldn't help but pray that the Gods would smite her down right there and then - how could she be so terribly stupid as to imply such things? Emil was surely disgusted with her now! Goodness, she was supposed to be an elegant flower, not someone with unspeakable thoughts!

She was thankful that her initial assumptions had been disproven, though - It was a huge relief, in fact. It meant Lilli hadn't seduced Emil.

Though Amika would never admit it, especially not to Lilli, the blonde girl made her feel...inadequate. Lilli was so outwardly _attractive_ and _desirable_ with her slim figure, defined cheekbones and soft blonde hair...Shaking the thoughts away, Amika attempted to stop thinking about it for the meanwhile.

"Y-yes...perfectly lovely weather." Ami agreed, biting the inside of her cheek, feeling more awkward than she had ever felt. "W-What sorts of things did you do? Growing up?" She hurriedly inquired, hoping to change the subject to something _innocent_ and _pure_, such as childhood hobbies and activities.

Emil nervously fiddled with his hair. "Well, there is a creek that runs through the center of the village and out toward the small forest on the edge. My brother and I, along with all of the other boys in the village used to swim in it nearly every day. Every now and then some girls from the village would try to sneak in and join us, but-" He cut himself off abruptly, not wanting to mention the fact that they always swam nude. "We would chase them away. Y'know, no girls allowed type stuff." His face felt hot once more as he rushed to change the subject.

"My mother and younger sister are still in that village. Perhaps we may run into them. I have not seen them ever since I first came to the palace for training nearly three years ago." He smiled fondly. "I wonder how big Lovise has gotten. She should be nearly seven years old by now."

Amika finally gathered the courage to look over at Emil, immediately smitten with the way he fiddled with his beautiful hair whenever he was nervous. She swore he'd be the death of her...

His childhood, however, was so different from her own, though she supposed that was to be expected.

"That sounds...curious." She responded, giggling softly, "That sort of childhood sounds..._free_ and happy."

Amika couldn't help but feel a pang of envy. Emil had what she never had - a free childhood where he got to run around and play with other children without worry about how he looked, who was watching or whether his parents would find out and punish him for leaving his room like hers would do. Then again, she was mostly raised by her elder siblings, the nurses and the governess. Her parents solemn did pay her any attention - she was a beautiful ornament in the family, something to admire for its beauty and talent, but she was something of frivolous worth in practicality. The fourth child - a _daughter_. She never really could hold much value, besides being married off or used to bargain with. But, now was not the time to lament her _fortunate_ childhood. She constantly reminded herself that she was _lucky_ to be born what she was certain every other girl dreamt of being - a princess.

"In that case, you _must_ go see them!" she encouraged, eyes shining at the idea of Emil seeing his sister and mother once more, suddenly realising just how difficult of a job being a royal guard must be...to have to leave behind everything to serve her family...It struck a chord of guilt within her. "_Please_, do tell me you at least write to them regularly?" she asked, concern lacing her voice. She knew how important family seemed to be to most people, even if her own family was rather...estranged.

"I receive letters from my mother twice weekly. Sometimes Lo will include a drawing or two of her big brothers. She dreams of being a princess one day." He smiled fondly and then realized something. His eyes pleaded to the girl beside him. "Your highness, if I may so humbly request, would you be opposed to my dearest sister perhaps meeting a real princess? If it is too much to ask, then please reject me and scold me for such a request. It's just, if I could see Lovise smile after three years, it would mean the entire world and then some."

Amika was more than pleasantly surprised when she heard Emil's request, and enthusiastically nodded her head, which made the fine ornaments on her had shake harmoniously along with her head, regal in appearance. "Emil, _I_ would be the one honoured to meet your sister." She spoke, her voice as genuine as could be. She felt more than touched by such a lovely request. "You bring me protection and safety every day, along with the serenity that your presence brings. The least I could do in return is fulfil such pure and lovely requests."

Emil smiled widely in relief and then excitement! "I can't wait to see Lo's face when she meets a real princess! It will make her whole childhood! Apparently, she's always asking our mom if I'm always with the princess and asks if I'll ever marry the princess. She always says that the loyal knight always marries his fair princess." He laughed for a moment before realizing what he had just said aloud, turning a deep shade of crimson. "Apologies, your highness! I spoke too casually! I won't do it again!"

The most important thing he had been taught in his training was to never speak to royalty as if they were your equals. He couldn't believe that he had done something so utterly insane!

Amika turned redder than she had ever been before in her _entire_ life. Every time she believed she couldn't become more flustered around Emil, he'd do something either so adorable or say something so intense that she found herself flustered again.

His sister sounded like such a precious little gem, though! She was so excited to meet her.

Amika only sighed out softly, a flustered-but-serene expression on her face. "Emil, look around this carriage and tell me how many people are inside," she ordered with a tone of playfulness, since they were the only ones inside.

"It's just us," Emil meekly responded when she asked who else was in the carriage. His eyes widened at her response to him. So she wanted to be treated as an equal then? That seemed strange to him.

"Emil..." She thought about how to word this, "You don't _have_ to be so tense around me. I am aware of the difference between our social classes, but I assure you that I take no offense from your behaviour." As she spoke, Amika fiddled around with the elegant red fan she was holding in her hands. "...This is flesh and blood, Emil." She stated, gesturing to herself, "I am not some holy statue to adore or worship." Honey eyes looked into his own, her eyes holding the sweetest care within them. "Do not fear punishment for being yourself." She added, "For I appreciate you with all the depths of the ocean for being yourself. In fact," she sighed, "you treating me like an actual _person_ and not like some delicate iris is something I have always been grateful for."

She opened her fan and covered her blushing face with it, cooling herself down.

"Your highness, it will take some time for me to become accustomed to it, but if you wish for me to speak to you as an equal, then I shall," he told her, focusing hard on each syllable as it left his lips so as not to become tongue-tied.

A wave of relief washed over the young princess. "Thank you, Emil." She responded, smiling at him before fanning herself again, deciding it was _far_ too _hot_ in this carriage… "Where will we be going to first? " She asked, knowing Emil had a schedule for her which the royal advisor had created. They needed to get all the 'business' parts of their day done before they could relax, do some 'sightseeing' and visit Emil's mother and sister.

"You have your speech in town square when we arrive," he began, reciting the schedule from memory. "Afterwards, I shall accompany you to check in on local businesses. We then have our lunch, which we have not chosen a venue for yet, but anyone would be honored to serve you. After lunch is the grand opening of that new business building, which you must attend. The rest of the afternoon is yours to do as you wish."

Emil blushed for a moment. "Forgive me if this may be too forward, but I know one of the most fantastic chefs in the village, yet she does not have her own restaurant." He averted his eyes. "My mother makes the best food I've eaten other than palace food. She outranks any chef within the village, and would be honored to cook for you." Emil let out a nervous chuckle. "She wrote to me last week about wishing she could cook for you one day."

Amika bit her lip harshly when he mentioned her Speech. She always hated doing speeches, they felt so fake to do...but she supposed it was her duty to perform them, as their princess.

She was surprised Emil had managed to memorise her schedule so well! Though she did wish she could just get to spend all day today with Emil doing just..._free_ things, without fearing any public backlash or without any potential rumours spreading, but that could only be a mere fantasy.

When Emil admitted he _wrote_ and talked about her to his mother, she could feel her crimson blush returning, along with a sense of euphoria. He actually wrote about her to his family? Then she realised that, of course he did, he _worked_ for her and her family - surely that was bound to be a topic of interest for his mother to be updated on...! She felt silly thinking that he'd actually write of her out of his own will - reminding herself that as much as she may desire for him to see her as an equal, he would never 'really' be able to be such. It hurt her to think about, but Amika knew that Emil would only ever hold dutiful emotions towards her, or those of companionship at most.

After all...she was a princess, and a princess is required to wed someone of only royal blood. Therefore it didn't matter how much she adored Emil on a personal level - it was an impossible infatuation which she wished she could extinguish.

She realised she'd been thoughtful for a few moments and then quickly smiled with bright eyes, nodding happily. "I...I would truly love that. Only if she would feel comfortable accepting me at her dinner table, of course. A princess I may be, but I refuse to ever be a nuisance to anyone, especially someone who sounds as lovely as your mother."

"You could never be a nuisance, your highness," he bashfully admitted. "Though please forgive her for some embarrassing things she may say aloud. She is a proud mother of three children, two of which work and live in the palace." He laughed nervously, trying to tame the reddening of his pale cheeks. "It's her dream to have someone from the royal family dine on her homemade meals. Honestly, my princess, today you would be making my family's dreams come true."

Amika felt herself grow more and more flattered by the second, and the excitement she'd previous left was making a fast revival with more intensity than ever. To meet Emil's family was something she'd never considered, simply because of how rarely she was even permitted to leave the palace grounds.

"In that case, It'll be most pleasurable for me to dine with your family." Her words were honest, and she could only imagine what lovely stories of his youth his mother would have to share with her. "I hope they'll like me..." she muttered, not realising she'd said it aloud.

"Are you kidding me?" Emil asked, trying not to laugh. "They will love you! My mother thinks you are beautiful, and Lovise wishes she could be you. It's been their dream to do any of this their whole lives."

He thought about his childhood for the first time in years. When he was younger, his dream was to marry the princess and save her from any danger that came her way, the ideal knight in shining armor.

Realising she'd spoken her worries out loud, she blushed a heavy vermillion shade. "T-that...that's actually very relieving. Thank you, Emil."


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N: Just to clarify once more, since people keep asking, Amika is Nyo!Hong Kong. Please enjoy this next addition._

.

The carriage pulled to a stop, and Emil threw open the door. He stepped out and then held his hand out to Amika. "Allow me to assist you, your highness," he said, bowing his head, as was proper etiquette.

Murmurs of, "It's the princess!" could be heard as a crowd formed.

"Emmy!" a small girl squealed, startling her big brother. "Mama! It's Emmy! He's really hear with Princess Amika! Mama! Mama, he's here!"

"Hush, Lovise," their mother softly chided. "I see your big brother. Let him do his job properly, darling. We are distracting him. We wouldn't want Big Brother Emmy to get into trouble would we?"

"But he wouldn't!" Lovise shouted. "Emmy says the princess is the kindest and most beautiful lady in all the land! She would never yell at him or punish him!"

"Lovise!" their mother hissed.

Emil couldn't decide which was more traumatizing; the fact that his mother and sister were calling him by his pet name from them in front of everyone, or that Lovise had practically told everyone around them that he admired the princess.

Amika smiled brightly at the villagers when Emil had helped her out of the carriage, sending warm glances at them all as they crowded around in awe to see a real royal with their own eyes.

Hearing Lovise cry out happily for her brother, though, immediately gained Amika's attention. The princess sent short glances in the way of Lovise and her mother at first, still smiling at the other villagers as she listened to the things Lovise was cheerfully exclaiming.

Hearing that Emil actually _did_ write seemingly wonderful things about her of his _own volition_ caused her to feel giddy and had she not been in public and alone in the safety of her bedroom she would have jumped up and down and squealed in joy. He thought she was the 'kindest' and 'most beautiful'...? She fought back the blush creeping on her cheeks, trying to remain composed as she had been raised to act, even if internally she was screaming from euphoria.

Amika turned her gaze onto little Lovise for more than a quick glance, her honey eyes warm and tender and the smile on her face sweet. She then looked up at Emil's mother, and found the woman to be one of immense beauty. Truly, it was no wonder Emil was as attractive as he was if this woman had brought him to the world.

She then turned to look at Emil, who'd gone pale from the things his sister had just cried out for all the public to hear. The princess had to do her best to withhold the laughter she wanted to release, but couldn't because of the public setting. Instead, she looked at Emil with a playful glint in her honey eyes, and a smile which was both bashful and mischievous.

The town officials rushed over to them, and bowed before her, welcoming her to their "humble town" and complimenting Her Royal Highness on her beauty and grace. She nodded her head and softly thanked them, even doing a small curtsey in good faith which pleasantly surprised the three officials.

The one of highest rank was a Baron, and the one to 'own' the town, a middle-aged man who seemed to have good manners and was most surprised to see a royal act so graciously. She did not think she'd ever seen him in the palace, which led her to believe that one of the kings before her father had given the title to the Baron's family, along with the land.

She stood tall beside Emil and then whispered to him, so only he would hear her. "You may promptly go and greet your family whilst I speak with your towns officials," Amika quietly stated, before the Baron started to speak to her about how wonderful it was for her to truly be here in their village, and how excited he was to hear her speech. She kept the officials occupied with small talk for a few minutes, as to give Emil time to quickly say hello to his mother and Lovise.

When Emil saw the playful look in her eyes, he instantly wished that the ground would open up and swallow him whole. She had heard everything! He could feel his face growing hotter and hotter by the moment.

Upon being allowed to greet his mother and Lovise, he rushed over to them, keeping a trained eye on his princess.

"Emmy, you're really here with the princess!" Lovise excitedly squealed, running into her brother's open arms. Her sapphire eyes shimmered with adoration. "Do I get to meet the princess, Emmy?"

He picked her up and kissed the side of her head, smiling. "Not right now, but later today, okay?" Knowing full well that he and Lukas doted on their only sister, he still wasn't ready to stop spoiling her just yet. "I have to get back to Princess Amika right now, but tell Mom that we will be coming over for lunch, okay, Lo?"

The little girl's eyes lit up. "The princess is coming to my house?!"

Amika glanced over at Emil with Lovise and felt her heart smile at the sight. They looked so happy, and it brought her great joy to know he surely finally felt at home here. She couldn't help but feel guilty. Emil - and his brother - had their mother and sister here, miles away from the castle. If Emil hadn't seen them in _three years_...how long had it been since his brother had seen them?

The realisation was so...sad, really. It wasn't something she'd ever thought-through, because she never really had to. Maybe there'd be some way in which she could help bring Lovise and their mother into the castle? Maybe there were some useful jobs they could fulfil...

"Make sure your room is clean, okay?" he replied with a wink. He gave her one last kiss and a quick squeeze before setting her back down and rushing back to Amika. Yet as he returned to his post, he could hear his sister excitedly telling their mother the news.

"Apologies, your highness," he stated upon returning to Amika's side. "I appreciate what you have done and didn't mean to take so long. Shall we proceed with today's schedule?" He offered her his arm to escort her, trying to quell the pounding of his heart. Having escorted her in such a way many times, why was he getting so excited now? Was it because he was surrounded by people he had known since birth?

She continued her chatter with the Baron and his men until Emil had returned, to which she promptly turned her attention back to him and looked up at him with an understanding smile, and nodded her head. "It is quite alright," she responded softly, before she linked her arm with his, allowed him to escort her. And yet, the warmth of his body seemed so much more intense than she ever recalled it being before...But she could not show any real affections for him so publically and carelessly, and knew that she'd need to treat him with only some friendly favour at most. The last thing either she or Emil needed was rumours to arise.

The Baron smiled cheerfully, his excitement to have the princess physically standing in front of him showing on his wrinkled face. "Very well! Let us make our way into the town square, your highness, where you shall perform your surely wonderful speech."

Amika smiled at the man, and he swore that none of the rumours or stories of the young princess' grace and gentleness even came close to how much of a pleasure she seemed to be in reality.

And so, they were led to the town square. Amika felt rather nervous, especially since she rarely had to speak so publicly in front of so many. Alas, she knew she had to do this in order to fulfil her royal duties and took the responsibility with great honour. When the time came for her to say her speech, she stood tall in the centre of the town square, her tone warm and inviting and sweet voice full of passion. Every single villager, young and old listened to her in awe as she spoke so genuinely. No words felt rehearsed, and that was because they _weren't_. Amika always felt as though rehearsing speeches was unjust, since they did not truly come from the heart.

Emil stood at Amika's side and exactly two steps behind her as she spoke. Given that the crowd was entirely people he knew, he decided to focus all of his attention on the princess. Knowing that absolutely no one in the crowd would try anything crazy, he relaxed slightly so he could listen better. Yet with that relaxation came a need to be more careful, so he moved half a step closer to her.

"Mom! It really is the princess!" Lovise cried out, pushing her way through the crowd. "It's the real princess!"

Lovise burst through the crowd, nearly running directly into Amika the moment her speech was finished. Acting completely on instinct, Emil captured the tiny girl in a firm embrace to hold her back from the princess. "Let me go, you big bully!" the small girl cried out, struggling against her brother's grip. "Let me go! I wasn't going to hurt the princess! I promise!"

Emil smirked. "Nope. You're going straight to the dungeon, where you will rot for the rest of eternity, you sneaky little rebel."

"Nooooo!" Lovise wailed, desperately struggling to fight off the loyal knight. "Your highness, please have mercy on me!" she begged. "I was just really excited to see you! Please don't let your stupid and yucky knight throw me in the dungeon! I'm only seven and a half! I'm really sorry! I won't do it again!"

Out of all potential ways her speech could've ended, she hadn't counted on little Lovise to rush over from the crowd towards her and Emil. Seeing her faithful knight messing with his beloved sister in such a way reminded her of her and Leon, and how they used to be before they both grew into adolescence. It saddened her to think about, so she set her memories of her and Leon's youth aside.

She watched with joy as Emil pulled Lovise to him and teased her mercilessly. She had to stop herself from laughing in amusement at the sight and at poor Lovise's pleas of mercy. Even after three years, Emil's sister and mother acted as though no time seemed to have passed.

Amika walked towards Lovise as Emil held her and she crouched down slightly to be at the little girl's eye-level. Her honey eyes looked into Lovise's lovely bright ones, and she smiled with the sweetest warmth. "Emil, I order you release this lovely little maiden.," she giggled, the sound reminiscent of the ring of melodious windchimes in spring. She spoke with lighthearted playfulness, looking up at him, and then back at Lovise. "You must be the famous Lovise, I assume?" Amika inquired, still bending over so that she and the girl were at eye-level.

"Emil has mentioned a fair bit about you, though he did fail to mention his sister to be such a stunning young lady," she mused. "As for being 'locked in the dungeon for the rest of eternity'," the princess quoted, glancing at Emil with a lively smile and narrowing her eyes slightly in jest, "you needn't worry about that, little one. The dungeon is for nasty old criminals, and not a lovely little lady as yourself." She assured, her eyes creasing charmingly as she smiled at the girl.

Emil scoffed. "Lovely maiden?" he asked. "Your highness, can't you see that this creature I am restraining is a demonic goblin from the Nether World?"

"I am _not _a goblin, Emmy!" Lovise wailed. "Princess Amika told you to let me go! You are her servant, and you should do as you're told!"

The word "servant" hit Emil like a slap to the face, and he instantly let go of his sister. He had been so casual with Amika all morning that he had truly forgotten his place. Feeling stupid, he blushed and stood back up to his full height, in a defensive position.

Amika noticed that Emil seemed suddenly stiff once Lovise reminded him he was her servant, and could feel a deep sense of sorrow within her stomach. She stood tall and was about to say something when Emil's mother rushed over to them and started quite literally grovelling at her feet.

"Lovise, there you are!" their mother cried out, bursting through the crowd. "Don't do something like that! You're lucky it was your brother who was guarding the princess!" The woman who looked like a gender-swapped version of the knight next to Amika dropped to her knees before the princess, bowing so low that her face nearly touched the ground before her. "Forgive me, Princess Amika!" she pleaded. "I should have kept a better eye on my youngest child! If she hurt you in any way, I am willing to pay the damages!"

Emil felt a little choked up, seeing his prideful mother groveling in such a manner. As desperately as he wanted to look away, he knew he would get reprimanded back at the palace if anyone found out. Against his will, he had to fix a cold gaze upon his mother until Amika said something.

It gave the princess quite a shock, as she moved back in surprised when the woman had fallen to her knees and begged for her forgiveness. Amika was speechless - the whole situation was awful and wrong. She knew her status was higher than any of theirs but she was still as human as anyone here...being treated like a feared, merciless deity was truly a terrible feeling. She was not a statue to beg forgiveness from. She also knew she'd likely be reprimanded for what she was about to do if this got back to the palace but she did not care enough about that in this current moment.

She glanced over at Emil in nervous hesitation - never before had anyone quite literally fallen at her feet in such a manner and never again did she want this to occur. She couldn't begin to imagine the horror and fear Emil must feel right now. Amika found herself at a lack of words and the crowd around them caused her great anxiety. With hesitation, the princess bent down and held Emil's mother hands, helping the woman stand back on her feet and her honey eyes sympathetic. "There is no need for you to beg at my feet for something so harmless." She finally spoke, her words assuring. "To be a mother of such an energetic child must surely make it difficult to keep watch of her at all times. I implore you do not blame yourself too harshly, such things occur," she continued sweetly. "There shall be no fines nor punishments for there hath been no offense." Amika then took a shaky breath, the whole situation having taken her off-guard."Besides, if I am not mistaken, you've bore and raised two of our most loyal guards - how could we ever call ourselves fair rulers if we were to punish the one who had gifted life to such glorious individuals?" She smiled, though the stress of the situation showed in her eyes. The Baron was horrified, but relieved that the princess held no offense from Lovise's behaviour.

"You truly are an angel, your highness!" the mother praised. "I am so truly blessed to have given you my sons. They truly are my pride and joy, and I am so happy that my boys are of use to you!" She bowed her head for a moment. "Forgive me for not properly introducing myself, your highness. My name is Emy Bondevik, mother of Lukas and Emil Bondevik of the royal guard." Emy grabbed Lovise and held onto her daughter's shoulders. "This is my youngest and only daughter, Lovise. I am honored to stand in your presence, my princess."

Emil smiled, grateful of how well Amika handled the situation. He just wished there was something he could do, but he would be in for a great scolding from his mother should he step out of line without Amika's permission.

Amika nodded gently, blushing softly at the compliment. Being compared to an 'angel' was something she'd experienced before but never had it been so authentic. Besides, this was the mother of the man whom Amika favoured far more than she should, so it was only natural she'd be twice as flustered with such a lovely compliment. "Thank you, Ms. Bondevik," the princess responded, "Though you flatter me far too much, I am hardly an 'angel'," she added, trying not to seem as flustered as she was. "It is, however, wonderful to finally be properly introduced to the woman who has gifted this world with such strong, intelligent knights." And it really was - Amika was more than ecstatic to finally be meeting Emil's mother, whilst also viewing Emil (and his brother, though she'd only really spoken to Lukas on the odd occasion from time-to-time) as the most excellent of knights.

She then looked down at Lovise once more, smiling down at the young, mischievous girl. "It is lovely to meet you too, little lady." She mused cheerfully, "But you best behave for your caring mother, okay?" Amika had always adored children and she found Lovise to be far too adorable for her own good, "Do not rush thoughtlessly into potentially dangerous situations, little one. Your mother must've felt her heart weep with panic for you."

Amika then turned to Emil and gave a single, slight nod of her head, signifying he was allowed to approach and speak to his sister and mother once more.

Emil knelt before Emy and bowed his head, kissing her hand. "It's good to see you again, Mother," he greeted, grinning up at her. "As you see, I take my job seriously. Criminals like Lo here need to learn their place."

Without a moment of hesitation, Emy Bondevik slapped her son upside the head. "I don't see why you have to tease your poor sister so much," she sighed. "You were her knight in shining armor before you went to the palace, yet here you are, being a bully and threatening to throw her in a damn dungeon, Emil! I know I raised you better than that. Have a heart, son. She missed you so much!"

The knight looked over at his little sister, who suddenly seemed more bashful than ever. "You missed me, huh?"

Frustrated by suddenly being called out like that, Lovise crossed her arms tightly over her chest, trying to look more angry than overwhelmed, but it didn't last. Instead, she threw herself at her brother, sobbing.

Emil gladly welcomed his baby sister into his arms. "I missed you too, Lo."

The Mahogany-haired princess watched with joyful eyes as Emil and Lovise had their moment.

It was so sweet, and she was happy for Emil to finally get to see his family. She really had to think of a potential reason to bring them into the palace, though. Emil was so dear to her, even if it was wrong of them to be so close and even really be 'friends' in the eyes of society, Amika could not bring herself to care. She cared for Emil and the fact he hardly ever saw his family wounded her.

As such, the least she could do was find some way to bring them to him.

She noticed that everyone was crowding around the lovely reunion, but also felt that everyone ought to give Emil, Lovise and Emy some space instead of staring. As such, the Princess quickly turned her own attention to continue her political chat with the Town officials, her tone sweet but stern. She was still learning to be assertive - it wasn't really a desired trait in an upper class female - to be stern - but she needed to be such with those, "Below her level" - to quote her mother. Amika hated that, but also acknowledged that the rules set in society could not be changed easily.

She then started to speak to some of the local business owners, simple introductions made by the Baron as Amika gave Emil just a tad more time with his family before she'd have to inevitably pull him into his duties again when they would need to physically visit said businesses.

Emil held his sister until her sobbing stopped. "Now, do you feel better, Lovise?" he asked. With a smile, he turned to their mother. "How about you and Mom run home and start getting lunch ready? Princess Amika and I will be pretty hungry when we get there."

Emy slapped a pale hand over her gaping mouth. "I didn't think she was serious!" she gasped. "The princess is really coming to our home?"

"Would that be a problem, Mother?"

His mother looked as if she were about to burst into tears of joy at any moment. "Not at all!" she quickly insisted. "In fact, I feel so fortunate! Thank you for this honor, my dear son!" Emy took Lovise from her brother. "Come with me, Lo! Let's make sure the house is nice and clean for when the princess comes for lunch!"

"Yay!" Lovise cheered as she and her mother rushed off.

Emil smiled to himself before walking over to stand by Amika's side.

Amika turned from her conversation with a seamstress to look over at Emil, smiling the warmest of smiles when he returned to her side. "Are you ready for us to make our rounds around the kingdom?" she inquired, noticing that Emy and Lovise had rushed away, likely having returned home. She was quite nervous to see and speak to them more later on. She was still rather shaken by how Emy had fallen onto her feet in front, as one would do to a frightful goddess. It...bothered her, truly. She never wanted anyone else to fall at her feet again.

The seamstress excused herself after she excitedly told Amika she'd be awaiting her proper visit, returning to her store in the town, as did most of the other business owners, all of whom were dying to speak with the princess personally and have her bless their shops with her royal presence

Emil turned to Amika and offered his arm. "Shall we, my princess?" he suggested, smiling warmly at her. "Where would you like to begin?"

His words came out slightly strained as he tried to regain the cool composure that he was supposed to have around the Royal Family. After speaking so casually with the princess in private he needed to remember that in public, that was not allowed. He was really hoping not to slip up.

Amika took his arm gracefully, and she always couldn't help but feel as though it felt right to be beside him like this. She noticed he seemed more stiff than usual, and she worried deeply for him, but supposed that this was just how things had to be in public. Even the slightest of public affection could set off dangerous rumours, after all. The two of them had to pretend to be nothing more and nothing less than a devoted knight and dutiful princess.

"Let us simply make rounds around the town and see whatever businesses we come across first. That way, we shall hopefully save time instead of jumping from one part of town to the other and it also makes our visits more...fair."

Emil nodded his agreement as a slight breeze hit them. With the cooling effect, it also brought along a sweet, flowery smell. He knew he had smelled it before but couldn't quite place it.

After glancing at the princess, he knew where it came from. The peony in her hair! Yet was that all?

Without realizing what he was doing, he leaned slightly toward her, still sniffing the air. Cinnamon? Could that be Amika too?

Suddenly realizing where he was and what he was doing, he instantly stood straight and averted his eyes from the sweet-smelling girl beside him. He felt his face growing hotter and hotter. How could he have been so stupid? And in public? Deep down, he was praying she didn't notice! That would be mortifying!

Amika felt Emil seemingly drawing closer to her, seemingly subconsciously, as they walked together. This surprised her, but she did not bring it up with him, because he soon pulled back to normal. She was uncertain of what he was doing, but she did notice the faint, but familiar scent of licorice, with a hint of something sweet. She smiled to herself, by now Emil's heavenly scent had engrained itself in her mind.

Amika had only really known Emil this closely for a handful of months, but ever since her...secret affections for him began, she'd noticed many small details about him - such as his love for licorice, and how he seemed to carry the lovely scent of sweet vanilla and refreshing lavender with him almost daily.


	5. Chapter 4

_A/N: Long chapter is long. But it's got some great content!_

.

After a small period of walking, they reached the town centre, where the very first store was a bakery. "Here we are, your highness," Emil said, smiling up at the bakery sign. "A small fact is that I was an errand boy here as a kid. The lady who ran this place at the time would pay me in sweets and baking lessons." He smiled fondly at the memory. "She passed away when I was eleven, and her grandson took over. He's about Lukas's age."

Amika found all this interaction between villagers and Emil rather adorable. It was strange, to meet the people who he had grown up with. Strange, but wonderful. The young princess happily listened as Emil told her of his childhood, memorising every detail in the back of her mind with the deepest enthusiasm. She would have so much to write in her journal tonight...!

A handsome young man suddenly appeared in the doorway. "Welcome to my humble bakery, your highness! I am most delighted that you have come here!" He bowed to her and then stood to his full height, smirking at her knight. "If it isn't Emil," he stated, entertained, "Gran's favorite apprentice other than myself. So it seems you have become a knight, following Luke's footsteps. How is your brother?"

Emil blushed and averted his eyes. "He is well," he quietly replied. He forgot to mention that this baker was Lukas's lover from before he became a knight. The breakup between them was awful, Lukas coming to the bakery at dawn, ending things, and immediately leaving for the castle and never returning for even a visit. Lukas was always bad with those types of deals. The other man still wasn't over it.

"That's good to know!" The baker smiled with pained relief. "I'm glad to know he's well!" He then addressed the princess once more. "Where are my manners, your highness? Mathias Køhler at your service!" Mathias got down on one knee and kissed the back of her hand.

When she saw Mathias, Amika couldn't help but mentally appreciate the fact that damn, he was attractive. Not nearly as attractive as Emil, but she was convinced that no one on this Earth would ever be as cute as her dear knight...snapping herself from her careless thoughts, Amika smiled at Mathias as he kneeled and kissed her hand. "It is lovely to make your acquaintance, Mr Køhler." She responded properly, nodding at him to show he was allowed to stand back up.

"How long has your family had your bakery for?" She inquired, curious to know when the Køhler family had founded the bakery, since Emil mentioned that Mathias' grandmother had owned it before him.

"This bakery has belonged to my family for six generations now," he proudly stated, rising back to his feet. "I'm hoping to be able to pass it down to my niece or nephew one of these days." He smiled brightly and reached over to muss up Emil's hair. "Let's go inside and I'll show you around."

He led the way into a pastel-colored pastry shop. Cakes and other baked goods lined the shelves and cases, each beautifully decorated with tons of detail and skill.

Emil felt lost in his childhood memories for a moment. It looked exactly like it always had, and for that he was thankful. He smiled fondly as he saw a large framed portrait of Grandma Køhler on the wall. There was even a photo of him behind the counter, posing with Grandma and Mathias. His cheeks turned red instantly, knowing that she was going to see that picture of him at Lovise's age.

Yet the picture that surprised him the most was the one of Mathias and Lukas holding each other at arms length and laughing in the pouring rain. He remembered his mother had taken that picture. The genuine smile and laughter in Lukas's expression almost made his heart tie itself into a knot. After Lukas and Mathias broke up, his brother never smiled in such a way again.

Amika happily listened, nodding along as Mathias spoke. "Six generations..." she muttered, surprised they had such a long, rich legacy of this bakery. Looking around, she mentally noted how beautiful and delicious all the baked goods looked, they were made with love and care, clearly. Once they reached the pictures, Amika observed the first one, smiling at little Mathias' silly smile in the picture. "You were an awfully adorable child," she politely teased, even though she supposed she should be a bit more collected and formal, Mathias had a very naturally playful aura surrounding him.

She noticed the picture of Mathias with...Lukas? That was...odd, but Amika assumed them to have been the best of friends when Lukas had still lived in the village. Still..there was something so intimate about this picture…

Emil, noticing Amika gazing at the picture with Lukas in it, had to think of something to divert her attention, and fast. He pointed to a small cake on a shelf in the opposite direction. "Look, Princess Amika!" he excitedly exclaimed. "That cake's icing is decorated to look like violets on the top!"

Amika's eyes widened in awe at the sight of such a lovely cake! "It's so beautiful..." She stated, looking at the gorgeously made violets. "The detail is so breathtaking," Amika declared and looked up at Mathias.

Mathias gave the boy a funny look, unsure of what to think of the sudden outburst. He led the way to the cake, blushing. "I woke up extra early today to make this one, actually. I heard you loved violets, your highness, so I made it for you, should you wish to accept it as a token of my gratitude!"

"You, Mr Køhler, have incredible attention to detail," she complimented, feeling so blessed that Mathias had likely spent so long making this cake for her. "I am truly grateful, Mr Køhler." Amika admitted, admiring the sweet creation, "It would be an honour to take this back to the palace with me. It looks absolutely exquisite." She then smiled when she thought back to how Emil had been the one to notice the cake because it had violets - Could it be that he'd noticed they were her favourites before...?

Mathias was beaming with pride. "It's such an honor, your highness! Please enjoy the rest of your stay in our humble village!" He then turned to Emil. "Say, is your brother visiting any time soon as well?" he sheepishly asked.

The young knight shook his head. "No, not that I'm aware of. I'm sorry, Mat." He tried to block out the memory of how cold his brother's expression was the first time he explained to him that he was never going back to that village. "Lukas is a busy man," he explained, fighting back the chill that threatened to crawl up his spine.

Amika wondered about how close Mathias and Lukas must've been before Lukas had enlisted himself into the royal guard corps. Probably really close childhood friends, she reckoned. Though there was something in Mathias' sorrowful eyes when talking about Lukas that seemed more...intense for it to be a friendship. She felt her confusion increase.

On a more cheerful note, Emil offered Amika his arm once more. "Shall we head on to the next business?" he asked. He then turned back to Mathias. "We will return to collect the cake as we head out today. Thank you for your humble patronage, Mathias."

Mathias bowed, grinning. "I'm just a loyal servant of my country."

Amika wished Mathias well before she and Emil left the bakery. She left her pondering about Lukas and Mathias in the back of her mind, however, as she turned to face Emil. "That was absolutely lovely. Mr Køhler seems like a very interesting individual..."

Emil scoffed to himself. "Yes," he replied, "interesting. That's one way to put it." He chuckled before smiling over at Amika. "Mathias was like another big brother to me. He and Lukas were inseparable for as long as I can remember. Lukas enlisted in the royal guard, and didn't bother to tell Mathias until the day he left," he explained, expression growing dark. "After Lukas left, there seemed to be a rift between Mathias and myself. I think he blamed me for not telling him." Emil bit his lip. "It's not could've told him, even if I wanted to. Some things are just best left unsaid."

Amika nodded along as Emil explained Lukas and Mathias' friendship to her, sympathy lighting within her beating heart when she thought about the sorrow both Lukas and Matthias must've felt at the notion of being so far apart...! She wondered what it was like to know someone for so long who wasn't directly related to you. That type of bond must be a strong one, she supposed.

The young knight focused his gaze a little further down the road toward the next shop and suddenly froze, feeling his blood running cold. Not her. Anybody but her.

The Princess noticed how Emil seemed to freeze up when they neared the next store - a gorgeous dress-making studio - and felt confused. Why did he seem so tense all of a sudden?

A young girl bounced out of the next business they were to stop by. From the look of her dress, it appeared she was an employee there. The moment she laid eyes on the princess and her knight, she sprinted over, her raven hair flowing behind her like a cape.

She excitedly bowed to the princess upon reaching her. "Your highness, it's such an honor to meet you! My name is Mei Xiao, and I'm the head seamstress at the dress shop down the way! Would you be so kind as to allow me to tailor a beautiful dress for you?"

Amika smiled warmly at the girl, feeling as though had she been of a higher status, perhaps her and this seamstress could have been friends - they seemed to both enjoy being cheerful and Amika had a feeling they would get along well. It was a pity she was a mere seamstress.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mei Xiao," she responded sweetly. "I would love nothing more than that, Miss Xiao," Amika added, excited at the prospect of such a lovely girl making a dress for her.

All these villagers were far too kind, making her such wondrous gifts. She would have to remember to have personal thank-you cards sent to each of these fine townsfolk, along with adequate payment to show her appreciation for these gifts. A princess she may be but she did not like the prospect of just taking things without giving.

Emil felt so uncomfortable. How had this happened? He wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

"Emmy?!" Mei excitedly asked, realizing it was him. "You're her personal knight?! You've gotten even more handsome since you left!" She giggled with glee. "This is so exciting!"

Amika felt herself grow...wary. She knew her jealousy was stupid and uncalled for, Mei had grown up with Emil and they had probably been childhood friends. Though, she wondered why there seemed to be a dreadful feeling in her gut when she saw Mei fawning over her knight.

Amika felt taken aback by her own thoughts, fearing her own sudden possessive thoughts, and prompted Mei to take them into the dress shop. "If you wouldn't mind, Miss Xiao, we've got an awful lot of places to visit. I hate to rush you, however duty calls," she spoke up, ensuring her tone was sweet and that there was no trace of jealousy in it as she spoke. "I am so very excited for this new dress...!"

"Wait, your highness," Mei piped up. "Will you allow me to take your measurements? It will only take but a moment of your time."

"As you heard before, Miss Xiao, we are in a hurry," Emil replied as indifferently as he could. "I will have the royal tailor send you her measurements. Have a nice day, Miss Xiao."

As Emil began to guide Amika away, Mei called after him. "What? You think you're better than us now that you work in the Royal Palace, Emmy?" The venom in her tone caused Emil to freeze in place. "Do you plan on snubbing the rest of the people you grew up with the same as you snubbed me? Everyone saw how long you lingered in the bakery with Mathias. If Lukas were in your shoes right now, would he have snubbed Mathias and lingered to talk to me? You're no different than him, Emil. These past few years have made you forget where you came from. And to think, I waited all these years to see you again, and all did was disappoint me." With that, she turned on her heel and ran back to her shop, covering her face with her hands.

If there was one thing Amika hadn't been expecting, it was for Mei to react so...emotionally. It shocked her to witness such a seemingly sweet girl have such a violent outburst. Almost immediately, the princess felt bad, even if Mei's anger was aimed at Emil, she recognised that she had been the one to put him in a difficult spot. He was her knight and as such he had to do as she wanted without argument or objection. She had caused a poor girl's sorrow out of baseless envy.

"We should continue our task," the knight quietly stated to the princess as he began to walk once more. "Don't worry about her. I didn't tell her goodbye properly is all, and she's holding it against me."

Amika bit her lip and watched the girl run back into the shop, sighing softly before she turned around, her heart pacing in her chest as shook her head, "Miss Xiao, please wait!" Amika exclaimed, going after her "I'm sure we can find a few spare moments in our schedule to get my measurements." She spoke soothingly, hoping to calm the crying girl somewhat. Though she also couldn't help but wonder what Emil meant by not 'saying goodbye properly'.

Emil bolted after the princess. "Ami, wait!" Only once the words has escaped his lips did he realize what he had said. He addressed her intimately, by accident, in front of his entire village. If word got out about that, he was going to be severely punished when he returned to the palace. "Princess Amika!"

Normally, Amika would've reacted by freezing and becoming flustered when she heard Emil speak so intimately to her, but the situation was tense and she was overcome with the desire to atone for the sorrow she'd caused Mei.

She was relieved when she caught up with her, softly catching her breath. It was difficult to run in a dress made of several layers and a corset.

Mei froze at the door of the shop, hiding her face with her hands. "Don't look at me, your highness!" she pleaded, turning away from the princess. "I'm sorry for losing my temper with him! He had just never been so cruel to me before! The Emil I know would have never spoken to me like that!" Her body shook with sobs. "I'm sorry, your highness! I'm so sorry!"

"You needn't hide your face, Miss Xiao." She spoke softly, like a mother to a child. "I assure you, though I may be a princess I do not judge," she promised and gently walked closer to Mei, placing a hand on Mei's shoulder in comfort, trying to get the girl to turn around and look at her. "I must apologise to you, Miss Xiao. You mustn't blame Emil for his behaviour, it is expected of him to act as such in my presence," Amika explained, making all the excuses for Emil that she could. She would not be the reason why the people he'd grown up with would learn to hate him.

"He really cannot say, nor do, anything which would be in disagreement with myself, you see. It would be most improper for him to act...out of line." She was trying to seem gentle and kind, whilst not becoming emotional herself, though her sense of empathy made it difficult not to burst into tears herself. "I assure you, Emil meant no harm. He did what he thought was proper, considering he is here on business." She smiled sadly, trying to get Mei to look at her, "I am certain you hear this often, Miss Xiao, but you've the loveliest hair," she mused, in hopes it would cheer the girl up. "If you are still kind enough to offer it, I will gladly go inside and be measured. At worst, Emil and I will have to extend some of our other visitations until after lunch instead of before it - though it shouldn't even come to that, but I do hope you will forgive me for my prior coldness, I stress awfully when it comes to getting things done, that I forget myself."

"You're so kind," Mei said through her sniffles as she wiped her tears away. "I shouldn't have reacted as I did. Things are just tense between us since he left." She finished wiping her tears and smiled her most winning smile. "Sometimes my emotions just get the best of me is all. I apologize."

She opened the door to her shop and gestured inside. "Right this way, your highness. It will only take a moment."

Emil reached the shop once the door closed behind the two women. After taking a moment to catch his breath, he entered the shop, only to immediately be surrounded by every girl his age he had grown up with.

"So it really is you, Emil!" one girl exclaimed.

"Where is the princess?" he asked, searching the swarm for Amika. "I need to get to Princess Amika."

"Mei took her into a fitting room. It will only take a moment."

"Let me through," he stated. "I need to be with her."

"But following a woman into a fitting room is improper."

"It's my job!" He pushed through the girls toward the fitting room.

.

Mei turned to Amika once they were in the fitting room. "Your highness, since it is just the two of us, would you mind taking your dress off? I need to get proper measurements. You may leave your underdress on."

Amika nodded in agreement. "Very well." The princess wrapped her silk shawl over a changing panel as she started to unwrap the ribbon that tied her waist, once it was undone, she neatly placed it beside the hanging shawl. She started to undress herself. "So...I assume you have known Emil your entire life?" she asked, curious to learn more about him.

"You could say that," Mei answered, blushing. "He was my childhood sweetheart." She turned away to grab her measuring tape. "We were neighbors when we were small. My family eventually moved into the town." The seamstress giggled to herself. "He would always make a fool of himself as a little boy. He tried so hard to impress me with everything he did. So much so, that he messed up an errand and was scolded harshly by the granny when he worked at the bakery. Mathias got him good for that one, and I don't think he ever messed up again."

Mei turned back to Amika and smiled warmly. "Once we were about thirteen, he brought me a bouquet of flowers and asked to court me. I couldn't say no to him." Her cheeks were rosy with blush. "We courted for two years until I woke up one morning...and he was gone. It wasn't until I asked his mother what became of him that she told me he joined the royal guard like his brother. I just didn't expect to become the next Mathias, you know?"

She looked as if she were about to cry. "That's enough about Emil," she quickly decided, stepping toward the princess. "How about we measure you?"

This was...certainly news to Amika, whose eyes widened at the information, but quickly swallowed her heavy feelings. Looks as though her intuition had initially been correct to feel...stupidly threatened by Mei's presence, but Amika reminded herself that her infatuation for Emil had to stop. He had his own life before her, and she had to accept that - and it wasn't as though she owned him. He was not hers, nor would he ever be. But then why did she feel such a deep ache in her core every time someone mentioned or implied being romantically involved with him? She cursed her idiotic heart, who needs such ridiculous feelings, anyways?

"I-I'm truly sorry he just...abandoned you like that." She sighed out softly, not quite believing that Emil just up and left someone he'd been courting. This meant he'd loved Mei at some point, did it not? Did he...love her still? Two years was an awfully long time to court someone for… Amika mentally scolded herself, now was hardly the time for her to make internal laments of a crush which meant nothing in the long run.

The princess felt pity for Mei when she noticed her glassy eyes, deciding to press no more on the matter. She hadn't been quite sure what Mei meant by being 'the next Mathias', after all that would imply that Lukas and Mathias had been -

She felt her mind freezing at the concept, trying to shake it off. Surely, that wasn't it, was it? But that was...not possible, right? She'd never heard of such a situation occurring before…

Mei shook her head, smiling. "Don't be," she stated. "Though I am reminded of him every day, I am so happy that he followed his dream of becoming a knight." She just wished he had been her knight.

Amika couldn't find herself to be remotely upset with Mei, especially since her envy and jealousy where so stupid. Her and Emil were not, nor would they ever be anything beyond a knight and his princess. Mei was too sweet for her own good...

The seamstress jumped at the sound of the doorknob juggling and jumped in front of the princess to shield her from the trespasser.

Emil burst through the door like an avalanche, nearly tripping and falling in the process. He quite promptly slammed the door after himself, leaning heavily against it until he felt a threatening aura and looked up at the enraged seamstress. He gulped.

Startled when Emil burst in, the princess was thankful that Mei had immediately jumped in front of her and covered her improperly dressed, practically nude body, as she was only in her corset and petticoat. The blush on her face could rival the one of Emil's face, embarrassment seeping into both of them. Gosh, had Mei not reacted fast enough Emil would've seen her...in her undergarments!

"Emil Bondevik, what in God's name do you think you're doing?!" Mei roared at him, fire in her eyes. "Do you not understand what goes on in a fitting room?! Leave at once!"

Shocked, but refusing to back down, the knight stood his ground. "No, Mei," he defiantly argued.

"My duty is to protect Princess Amika, and I cannot leave her side."

"Then turn away!" she screeched back. "The princess is not decent right now, you ignorant fool!"

Emil, realizing far too late what he had burst in on, turned his back to the ladies. "My apologies, my princess!" he squeaked in flustered shock. "Forgive me!" His cheeks were burning with embarrassment as he turned his back to the two women.

"That's more like it," Mei huffed before turning back to the princess. "My apologies, your highness. Shall we finish taking your measurements?"

Amika did not dare to speak, flustered by her knight being in the room. She had no idea what to say and simply allowed Mei to finish taking her measurements, the atmosphere so heavily awkward. At any time...Emil could turn and look at her! She knew he wouldn't dare to, but the mere concept made her feel so shaky and raw.

"You're so stiff, your highness," Mei commented. She sighed and looked over at her ex. "Emmy, leave."

Emil stiffened. "You know I can't do that."

Mei groaned and gathered up all of the needles and scissors in the room, stuffing all of them into a leather bag and shoving them at the knight. "There, in that bag, is everything that I could ever possibly use as a weapon. Now get out. You're making Princess Amika uncomfortable!" She opened the door and quite literally kicked him out.

After closing the door, the seamstress locked the fitting room door and walked back over to Amika with her measuring tape. "Sorry about that, your highness. He's an idiot."

Amika was grateful that Emil was no longer in the room, though felt bad he literally got kicked out. She sighed, giggling softly, "Mhm. I've noticed." She joked playfully, when Mei called him an idiot. "He means well...but really doesn't think things through..." She laughed sweetly, and her laugh was like the chiming of bells in spring.

The young seamstress then went back to work at taking measurements at a rapid pace. "We are finished. Do you require assistance with your dress?"

Amika shyly nodded, "I could indeed use some assistance, yes..." She admitted, ready to re-dress. "I'm so excited to see the outcome of the dress you'll sew, I'm sure It'll quickly become one of my favorites!"

Mei found herself blushing once the princess laughed. She quickly shook her head to clear it and focused once more on Amika. "Of course, your highness," she replied, helping the princess back into her dress.

"May I ask what your favorite color and flower are?" Mei smiled and buttoned the back of the dress. "I had an idea of a design that has to do with embroidered flowers. I believe you would adore it!"

Her thoughts then went to her fantasies of the actual princess wearing a dress she made, and she could barely contain her excitement.

It was official - Amika had believed that they'd befriend one another at first sight and now she was sure she couldn't ever dislike Mei. "Violets..." she hummed out softly, a bright smile of her face as Mei helped her into her gown. "Violets are my beloved flower, but I mostly wear reds and yellows, such as today," Amika explainer and twirled in her gown, it twisted with her movement gracefully. "It is traditional for royals to wear such colours when on business ventures and on special occasions. Though...I really like the colour white. I feel like white dresses are very lovely."

Mei nodded, taking mental notes. "Perhaps a white or ivory colored dress with red undertones and lace," she thought aloud. Along the lace, I could embroider some violets." She gasped. "I could use violet fabric to make flowers to sew on!"

She looked up at the princess, eyes sparkling. "That sounds absolutely lovely! It will be my best dress yet! Thank you so much, your highness! I won't let you down!"

Amika was glad to see Mei have such intense passion in her lovely eyes! "I'm so glad, I cannot wait to wear it and show it off to all the ladies of the court!" she mused, she could imagine the beauty of this dress already. "Should you require anything brought for you, please do send me a letter. I do not get many of them, and will be able to promptly send some fabrics or money for supplies your way," the princess added, not wanting to seem like she expected to be given this Dress for free - she'd pay when it was finished - even if Mei would insist she shouldn't.

The young seamstress finished tying the sashes and ribbons. "Let's get you to that irritating knight of yours," she stated with a smile, walking toward the door.

Before she left the dressing room with Mei, Amika froze and looked at Mei, her gaze warm and caring. "You've got the prettiest eyes, too." She complimented the seamstress with a genuine tone. She then prepared to go back out into the main parlour of the store.

Mei blushed deeply and opened the door for Amika. She held out her hand. "My bag, Emil," she stated.

Emil scoffed and placed the bag in her outstretched hand. "Are you ready to head out, my princess?" he asked Amika, more than ready to leave the shop. He had been harassed by these women over personal details for the past twenty minutes and needed to breathe. "We still have a few more stops to make."

He could feel strained tension coming from Mei. Though he knew he could've handled things differently before leaving, there would always be the fact that he didn't. There was always going to be tension between them, whether he liked it or not.

The knight offered his arm to the princess. "Mei is a wonderful seamstress. You can count on a lovely gown from her." After what he had put her through, the least he could do was give her a genuine compliment.

Mei's eyes filled with tears, causing her to quickly look away. "Go on," she sniffled, fighting back the wave of emotion that was starting to overwhelm her. Her heart felt as if it were about to burst from happiness. "Please. I need some time." She looked up at them. "Thank you so much!" she said, unable to stop the tears from flowing. "I won't ever forget this great day!" With that, she turned on her heel and ran to the storage room of the shop.

"Let's be on our way," Emil gently told the princess, leading her out of the shop.

Amika took his arm when offered, though she was rather tense to be around him, thinking back to what Mei had told her. Did Emil truly do something so cruel, as to court her for such a long time and then just leave? It didn't feel like something which Emil could be capable of. "We thank you, Miss Xiao. I look forward to wearing your dress," she stated as they walked out the door. She was lost in her mind for most of the walk to the next store, which was a jeweller and hat making store.

Emil's mind was in a fog after seeing Mei for the first time in years. She was the last person he wanted to introduce Amika to. Sure, it wasn't like he was introducing his new significant other to his ex, but it gave off the same vibe. Being hopelessly in love with someone you can never be with really had some negative aspects to it.

The people in every shop doted on him and kept trying to tell Amika embarrassing stories of her knight as a child, but the moment that started, he would make an excuse as to why they needed to leave the shop.

The rest of the morning, Amika tried to be 'normal' with Emil, but it was proving...difficult.

She knew she could not and would not ever have Emil for herself, it was selfish to think of him as hers, and yet she couldn't help it. She wished she could shut her feelings towards him off - it would make things so much easier.

.

The last business was a painter's shop. When they entered, Emil saw a painting on the wall that he immediately wanted to tear down. It was a portrait of him and Mei near the middle of their courtship. In it, he was holding her lovingly from behind as they gazed into each other's eyes by the river.

His face burned with embarrassment and regret. How could the shop owner still have that portrait on display after all those years? He wanted to tear it off the wall and set fire to it.

Though he knew the princess shouldn't mind either way who he chose to love, he didn't want her to see any evidence of him ever loving anyone but her. He knew it wasn't right to think that way, but his past with Mei was over, and he wanted to forget about it.

Deciding to look away, he then spotted a portrait of two children who were siblings, no doubt. He guessed they were twins, a boy and a girl. Strangely enough, the little girl looked nearly identical to Mei as a child. Did Mei have a twin brother he didn't know about?

The princess adored the painter himself - he was a lovely man. But the large painting of Emil and Mei...caused her heart to feel as though it was being bruised. She hated her internal desire to lay some sort of 'claim' on Emil. It was not her choice who he would chose to be with, and it was not even her business to be so bothered by the fact he'd been with anyone before he met her. 'He is not mine,' was a phrase she kept having to repeat in her mind to keep herself from crying out in frustration, but she managed to contain her emotions and be calm and collected. The fact they both looked so happy together in that painting made it worse - yet she could not tear her eyes away from it all. It was clear Emil must've loved Mei dearly, so why did he abandon her? A dreadful feeling consumed her, as a terrible thought flew into her mind. Will he abandon me, too?

Panicked, she quickly cast that thought away - she likely meant nothing to him. It was sad, but truthful - she was just someone he had to protect for a living. Perhaps she'd been simply wishful thinking about him so much that she deluded herself into thinking she may mean something to him, but she had to wake herself into reality - he worked for her, and most likely only saw her as a helpless princess who he had no choice but to obey. Why did that thought hurt so deeply? Did he miss Mei all this time?

.

Once they finished up in the shop, Emil finally began to relax. He loosened up a little bit before turning to Amika. "Are you hungry, my princess? It's been a long morning." The knight flashed her his most charming smile. "What do you say we have lunch?"

Amika couldn't bring herself to properly look Emil in the eyes, fearing that she would come undone if she did so. She was a fool to ever even consider the possibility of anything occurring - it couldn't. For so many reasons. She had so much she wanted to ask him, but she knew it would be out-of-line to do so. Instead, she nodded her head, "I would like that very much," she responded softly, hoping that no trace of sorrow would be detectable in her voice.

Emil could sense that there was something off about the princess. He would do anything in his power to cheer her up. "Let's take my favorite route to the house," he suggested. "It's beautiful, and I believe you will enjoy it."

He led her down a beautiful forest path where the sun glittered through the trees. Wildflowers grew on the edges of the path as butterflies flittered around them.

"It's silly of me, but I always wanted to bring you here," he shyly admitted, face reddening. "I just thought you would find it as beautiful as I do. No one else seems to appreciate beauty in the same way you do. It's one of my favorite things about you."

Emil couldn't believe he was saying such embarrassing things to her. Was it because they were finally alone after such a stressful morning? He looked down at their linked arms, gazing at her delicate hands. How he wanted to hold her soft, beautiful hands in his. Just the thought of it caused his face to rival her dress.

Amika tried to remain cold and not become taken with Emil, but he made it so difficult to be harsh to him! She simply couldn't stay upset with him - especially for stupid reasons...!

Sometimes she really wished she would hate him, it would make it so much easier for her if he wasn't so cute and so thoughtful. Walking through his favourite route was so sensual to her. This was his favourite route growing up - something which was his and he was sharing it with her. Her heart warmed at the thought, and though she tried to stop herself from becoming smitten, she knew it was impossible.

The path was so stunning. Ami always adored nature to an immense degree - it was something she felt blessed to be surrounded by. Her honey eyes looked around in awe at the beauty of the path, smiling serenely at the sight of butterflies fluttering around them and the trees. She was glowing inside and out - the golden sunlight illuminated her dark hair, making her appear as though she was an enchanting faerie. Hearing his small confession caused the princess to blush a heavy pink, as she tried to swallow her feelings. She could feel herself mentally cursing Emil out. He was too wonderful for her to treat with anything other than the utmost care and kindness. "You...always wanted to show me this lovely place?" she asked, disbelief coating her voice, as she smiled softly, more to herself than to him.

"You...have favourite things about me?" she questioned, surprised, but flattered, to say the least. "That...makes me glad." She could feel herself becoming more flustered - why on earth did Emil have to have such an effect on her!? "I also appreciate you showing me this place...it's so gorgeous - I'll admit i'm somewhat envious. You got to grow up in such a lovely town, surrounded by such stunning, free and wild nature..." Amika rambled, blushing more as she did.

"Princess Amika, I apologize for the way I have been behaving today," he sadly said. "Things with Mei and I are tense. While it's true that I once loved her, that is no longer true. In fact, it wasn't true for the final half of our courtship."

The knight took a deep breath. "I'm a coward, your highness. I ran from her as she began to talk about the two of us being together forever and having children. Perhaps I really am just like my father after all. He, too, feared commitment and left us before my mother discovered she was pregnant with Lovise." This was much more difficult to discuss than he had originally thought. "I saw how hurt Mathias was by what Lukas did to him, and I swore to never do something like that. And then five years later, I did the same thing to Mei. Like father, like sons, right?" he bitterly stated. "I truly am the worst, aren't I? Who would ever want to love someone like me?"

Amika froze when Emil had his outburst, not sure what to do. She hadn't known about his father prior to this, and it was heartbreaking to hear about. "Emil..." she softly sighed out and hesitantly back away, unlinking their arms momentarily, but she promptly moved back closer to him, face-to-face. She had an unusually serious look on her face."You are not like your father, you hear me?" Her tone was oddly authorative - she was normally so meek and proper that she herself didn't realise she had it in her to be so blunt. "You...really messed up with Mei," she confirmed, looking away for a moment, only to stare into his eyes, "however, that was a past mistake. You cannot go back and fix it...but you can ensure nothing like that ever occurs again." Her soft hand wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Anyone would be incredibly fortunate to love you, and should you love them back, then they would be the luckiest person on this earth." She didn't realise what she'd said until she had said it, wishing she'd thought before speaking, and yet the words were fully genuine, if not somewhat sorrowful.

Realising that what she was doing was much improper she moved her hands away from his cheeks, blushing as she hesitated. "I...simply mean that you can carve your own path. No matter what your father may have been like..." Amika sighed, putting her hands at her sides. "What you did to Mei was...cruel, but you were younger then, and you were afraid. Perhaps someday the two of you should talk about what happened, and you should properly apologize," she suggested, still blushing from how she had behaved. It was most fortunate they were alone in the woods right now, heavens forbid someone would've seen her be so affectionate with him…

Emil was dumbfounded. For a few moments, he stood there, blinking in disbelief. "Do you really think so?" he slowly asked, voice hopeful. "You're right. What I did to Mei was cruel. I want to properly apologize to her, but I need to make sure it's the right time and place."

He was quiet for a moment, so overwhelmed. His heart felt as if it would burst from all of the sorrow he had hidden deep inside of it. Without thinking, he closed his eyes and leaned toward Amika, resting his forehead on her shoulder.

"I failed Mei," he sighed, voice full of regret. "But I'll be damned if I ever fail you, my princess."

The knight once more stood to his full height and looked the princess in the eyes, grasping her hands tightly in his. "I swear this to you, Princess Amika, right here and now. I will be the greatest knight you'll ever have. You will always be able to depend on me. I'll never let anyone hurt you. It will be my atonement for the thing I have done."

He knelt before her and kissed the back of each of her hands. "I swear it, my princess."

Amika was dumb-founded, not sure what to say or do - hell, she may have forgotten how to even speak. This was so overwhelming and so romantic and she had no idea how to feel in this moment, all she knew was her face was such a heavy shade of red...! It felt so right, though, to have Emil so close to her, and have him hold her soft hands in his...like their hands were made to intertwine.

"E-Emil..." She softly sighed out, smiling gratefully. "I do not dare doubt that you are the best knight in existence," she spoke out, genuinely. "I..." She bit her tongue, not wanting to say anything she may regret in the future, but gods above she wanted to just pull him up and kiss him right now...but she couldn't, Amika reminded herself.

"Your devotion for me...it is truly breath-taking," she admitted, blushing brightly. "And your loyalty so deeply appreciated." The sunlight shone right onto them, the whole scene looking so enchanting. She prayed this was not all a dream, but she also realised they ought to hurry to Emy's house before anyone should stumble across the two of them and...'mistake' the relationship between them, but at this point Amika herself was uncertain of she knew was her heart was beating fast in her chest as she looked into Emil's eyes sweetly. "Emil...I could never ask for a better knight, nor a more caring companion, as you." Her smile was as bright as a thousand suns. "However, we should get going..." she suggested, afraid what would happen if anyone was to see them.

At that moment, Emil wanted nothing more than to pull Amika close and kiss her with everything he had inside of him, but that would be wrong of him.

"You're right," he said, standing and turning on the path toward his childhood home. "Lovise may think I've tricked her," he joked, leading her down it, still holding her hand. "She just may kill me."

He laughed, relieved that the princess couldn't see his face. His heart was pounding madly in his chest, so much so that he felt it may burst out of him at any given moment. "We aren't too far, your highness."

Gods...this man made her feel such intense feelings, she had no idea what to do with herself anymore! She was glad that he hadn't let go of her hand - though it would be improper for them to do something as intimate as hold hands in public, they weren't in the eyes of the public right now. And she loved how well her smaller hand fit in his. He was so warm...and the smell of lavender and licorice filled her senses. His laugh was the best sound she'd ever heard, and she hoped to hear it many times more in her life.

Her knight then thought of something. "You've done more walking than normal today, your highness. Are your feet hurting you? Would you like me to carry you the rest of the way?"

The suggestion of being carried was shocking but so tempting. It has truly come out of nowhere.

On one hand...such closeness could be viewed as improper - however he was her guard and so to do something like carry her would be something which she could excuse as simply "ordering" him to do...!

She blushed heavily and nodded. "I admit I grow rather tired from so much walking," she lied, blushing, "so if you'd be so inclined I would not...oppose the idea of being carried..." She knew she needed to coat her words with playful politeness since she couldn't just be blunt and say 'Gods, do I want you to carry me!'

Emil grinned, placing an arm behind her shoulder blades before sweeping her off her feet in one quick gesture. He couldn't believe how light she was. Then again, she was a royal and had to watch her figure.

A soft squeal escaped Amika as Emil literally lifted her off her feet. Gods - she'd fantasied about something like this occurring before in her journals but never thought I'd actually occur!

She loved the way in which she fit into Emil's strong arms!

"Princess, are you sure you are eating properly?" he politely asked out of concern. "You just seem to weigh less than you should."

Having him be concerned about her weight was...surprising, because she assumed herself to be too heavy and not too light. "Your concern is appreciated, Emil, but I believe it is simply your impeccable strength that makes me feel lighter than I actually am," she replied. "Lady Lilli is far lighter than I could ever hope to be." At this point, despite only having been friends with Lilli for several weeks, comparing herself to her was becoming natural for Amika.

She swore she wanted to remain in his arms forever and never be put back on the ground...! It was so wonderful and she felt like in that moment, when it was just them and no one else, she could simply imagine they were a knight in shining armour and maiden princess from a fairytale which Emil mentioned Lovise reading prior this morning. Just for the time being, she could allow herself the delusion that for a second, she was his. Even if it could never be so in reality.

Emil then realized how close their faces were now that he was carrying her. The urge to kiss her was much stronger now. Since she wasn't testing his physical strength, she was definitely testing his mental strength. He knew he mustn't give in to such temptation.

The smell of cinnamon and peonies swirled around him, intoxicating him. The gods must really be testing him. She was becoming more and more irresistible by the moment. He needed to get to his childhood home fast.

He scoffed, thinking of her comment about Lilli and grateful to have something to distract him. "Are you kidding me?" he laughed. "You are far lighter than Lilli. I'm the one who had to carry her to her nurse when she tripped and hurt her ankle last week. I would rather carry you any day."

At such a bold statement, he instantly shut his mouth. How could he even dare to say something like that? And to the princess?

The effect Emil had on her was unparalleled, no one else could make the princess feel so helplessly amoured. She wanted, so badly, to stay in his arms for an eternity. If she were to die right now, she would die content. And Gods, his laugh sent shivers down her spine. "You flatter me far too much, Emil," she sighed out. "The Queen believes I ought to lose weight, not gain it." The usage of 'Queen' instead of 'Mother' showed how estranged Amika was from her mother, but it was only natural to her.

How Emil wished that, in that exact moment, he could stop time.


	6. Chapter 5

He looked up at the cottage before them. "Here we are, my princess," he stated, gently setting her down.

Amika smiled at how lovely it looked, especially with the sun shining above it. Like something out of a painting, or the most beautiful of dreams. What she did not like was when Emil carefully let her down onto the soft ground, internally groaning at the notion of no longer being held so close to him. She was sure that she would still be blushing about this event for months to come.

Such a powerful shriek instantly rang through the air, giving Emil an almost instant headache. "Mom! Mattie is all muddy again!" Lovise shrieked from the house. "The princess is coming and he's making a mess!"

"Then stop him!" Emy called to her daughter. "Can't you see that I have my hands full with fixing Liora's hair? Just pick him up, Lo!"

"He's going to get me dirty!" Lovise whined. There was a loud groan before the front door burst open, and Lovise stormed out, carrying a filthy toddler. "Emmy! Princess Amika!" she cried out. She turned back to the house. "Mom, they're here!"

Emy suddenly appeared in the doorway, holding another toddler with disheveled hair. "Hello! Please pardon the chaos!"

"Typical Bondevik house," Emil laughed, leading Amika inside.

Watching the Bondevik household operate was...interesting for Amika. She had grown up in a structured, organised and planned environment. At the castle, everything was planned and proper - the days of both the royals and servants planned to the T.

Seeing such an...organic family was wonderful for Amika to witness. There was chaos, it seemed, but it was raw and authentic and she could feel love from the front garden alone, and when they entered the cottage she only felt that atmosphere of care and love increase by a tenfold. There was such beauty in this place, that she would never see in the palace.

The inside of the cottage was small but cozy. There was a small kitchen with a table and chairs. In the living room was a sofa and a few toys scattered along the floor. A few doors led to the closets, while one led to the only bedroom.

Inside the bedroom there were two twin-sized beds and a small desk for Lovise to work.

Altogether, the house was small, but to Emil, it was home.

In comparison, the palace was huge and grand, but it lacked any traces of warmth or love within its walls. It was a glorious-and-breath-taking structure without meaning. Amika had always internally viewed the palace as a golden cage, but now she was here that realisation hit her that it truly was a gilded cage.

The princess couldn't stop herself from smiling as she looked around the small cottage. It was an awfully small place, yes, but it radiated happiness. "You've got a lovely home..." Amika stated as she observed her surroundings. Her tone was so genuinely in awe that one would think she just stepped into a fairytale land.

"It's not much, but it's home," Emil bashfully replied. He pointed toward the bedroom. "I shared that room with Lukas when we were children, and I shared it with Lovise before leaving."

The female toddler suddenly ran right into Emil and fell down, dissolving into a crying mess. Feeling awful for being the cause of her fall, the young knight scooped up the little girl and cradled her like he used to cradle Lovise.

"Hey now," he gently cooed at her. "I'm sorry. Did that fall scare you? Let's be more careful next time, okay?"

The little girl stopped crying at the sound of Emil's voice and snuggled into his chest, brown eyes fluttering closed.

All that Amika was able to think was, 'He would make a wonderful father,' and immediately blushed at her own thought, mentally shooing the thought far into the crevices of her mind. Still, it was lovely to watch him calm the little toddler. She wondered who they belonged to - Emil did not seem to know who these children were, either.

Emy appeared with the little boy. "I see you've met Lio," she stated with a grin. "This little guy is her twin brother, Mattie." She gestured to the filthy boy on her hip. "I'm going to get him cleaned up. Pardon me for a moment."

As Emy walked away, Emil suddenly realized that these were the twins from that portrait in the shop from earlier. He smiled as he looked at the sleeping toddler in his arms. She looked just like a small Mei. Maybe they were related.

"Lio, huh?" Emil thought aloud, looking down at the small child. "What a pretty name."

"Her name is actually Liora," Lovise stated, matter-of-factly, standing between Emil and Amika. "We just call her Lio for short." She looked up at Amika. "Welcome to my home, Princess Amika! Would you like anything?"

"Liora is a lovely name for a lovely little girl." Amika hummed softly as she smiled at the little girl as the toddler laid in Emil's arms. Once more, thoughts of him as a father flooded her mind, and she had to cast these thoughts as far from herself as she could. "Just like Lovise is a beautiful name for such a charming little maiden," she added, looking over at Lovise was a nurturing smile. "And such a wonderfu hostess!" Amika mused cheerfully. "Thank you, young one, but I do not need anything, I assure you, though I am very much excited to try your mother's food - Your brother has been telling me the best things about her cooking all day, so I am much inclined to try it!" Perhaps Amika was slightly teasing Emil, just a tad.

Emil blushed when Amika mentioned him to his little sister. He decided to focus his attention on the toddler in his arms as he listened in.

"Thank you!" Lovise replied, practically glowing with glee. "Do you know my other big brother, too, Princess Amika?" she excitedly asked. "I've never met him before, but I hear he looks just like me!" Her smile was wide and radiant. "Mom says he's a great knight!"

The knight felt a twinge of sadness for Lovise, remembering that his brother and sister have never met before.

Amika froze momentarily when she realised Lukas had never met his baby sister. It was really sad, and she felt awful knowing that. If...If Lovise was now seven, that meant Lukas had not been back for so long...Was he just that swarmed with work? Maybe she could persuade her family into changing to workload for the staff a bit, to give them more free time...?

The princess forced a smile and nodded, "Your eldest brother Lukas is a very brave knight!" She exclaimed, "And he is just as handsome as you are pretty." She nodded and affectionately poked Lovise's nose, before glancing up at Emil who was holding Liora and then 'whispered' to Lovise, "...Don't tell anyone, but I think Emil is more handsome." She giggled playfully to Lovise, blushing softly. "Though I suppose I may be a little biased..." She was trying to make Lovise feel comfortable in her presence.

Emil felt as if his cheeks were on fire. Did Amika really just say that?! And what did she mean by "biased"? Those kinds of conversations weren't good for his heart!

"Of course!" Lovise agreed. "My big brothers are handsome enough to be princes!" She nodded her head in agreement with herself. "Princess Amika, does a princess always have to marry a prince? Couldn't she marry a knight of he's proven worthy? I want you to marry one of my big brothers! Then I can tell people that my big sister is a princess!" She grinned widely. "Wouldn't it be neat if we were sisters?!" she excitedly asked.

The princess knew she was likely a bit improper making such comments, but she couldn't help it! She was in the most unusual of playful moods, and she had no doubt it was to do with the fact that they weren't around any one who could get or or Emil into trouble for her being...playful. Having said that, what was Amika's playful remark was taken further than Amika had anticipated by Lovise, and by the time Lovise had finished talking Amika felt her cheeks burning like lava.

"Why, I would love to be your sister, little one," she replied, not having the heart to tell her otherwise - besides, Amika did always wish she had a sister, sadly she had been the youngest child. And it would be so lovely if Lovise was the one who could become her sister-in-law...

Amika had to snap herself from her thoughts again, reminding herself of the social expectations for her and Emil.

"However...there are...rules. They are very complicated, for us princesses," she explained softly, "Princesses do not normally get a choice in who they marry." Amika's tone was bittersweet and sorrowful, because if she could decide without consequence, she would run straight into Emil's arms and stay there forever. Not wanting to bring the mood down, Amika shook her head. "But nevermind that, dearest, how about you tell me something about yourself? Do you have an idea of what you would like to do in the future?"

"I want to join the royal guard like my brothers!" she proudly replied, no hesitation in her answer. "But Mom says I can't because I'm a girl. I just think it would be so cool to work in the palace! Is it as pretty as my brothers tell my mom it is?" Her sapphire eyes sparkled with excitement as she looked up at the princess. "The palace sounds so pretty!"

"It's a beautiful palace, yes!" Amika admitted. "There is a lovely green garden which is maintained by many gardeners, marble staircases, golden gates, and several chandeliers..." She listed off 'impressive' feats of the palace. "But...It is a cold place," she confessed. "The walls are tall, intimidating..." She wasn't thinking her words through again, "The palace is very pretty. But feels like a pretty cage." Realising what she said, she bit her lip in embarrassment.

Emil frowned, yet he couldn't help but internally agree. Everything Amika had said about the palace was true.

Changing the subject back to the original, Lovise beamed up at Amika and said, "If you ever get to decide who you marry, you should marry Emil! He would make a good husband for you!"

Emil secured the sleeping toddler in one arm and clapped the hand of the other firmly over his sister's mouth. "That's enough out of you," he groaned, rolling his eyes. He then looked to Amika. "Sorry about her. You know how children talk nonsense."

Gods, Lovise was pushing Amika's mental strength not to proclaim her infatuation with Emil right here and now, and she was grateful to the gods she didn't yell out something like, 'I'd gladly marry him!' That would have ended her life from embarrassment. She giggled, covering her mouth with her hand cutely. "No need to apologise. Children have the most precious imagination."

Emy walked in moments later, carrying a now-clean little boy on her hip. "Lovise, did you say something out of line?" she asked, putting a hand on her other hip in frustration. She clicked her tongue at her daughter. "Uncover your sister's mouth, Emil. I'm sure she didn't mean it."

The knight moved his hand and pointed down at his sister. "I'm watching you," he playfully warned.

"I see you met Lio," his mother commented, nodding to the sleeping toddler in her son's arms. "I keep an eye on these two while their mother works."

"Who is their mother?" Emil asked, snuggling the little girl with both arms once more and smiling down at her.

Emy felt a guilty stab to her heart as she said, "Just a girl from the village, dear. Poor thing is a single mother. After being one myself, I can understand her pain and offered to help her out." She tickled the little boy's tummy, causing him to let out an adorable giggle. "Besides, these two own my heart. They're just so sweet." Her lips pressed against Mattie's cheek. "I've been caring for them nearly every day since they were born, so of course I love them both so dearly."

Emil smiled down at Liora. "They do seem sweet," he agreed.

Amika looked up at Mattie with a bright look on her face - these babies were so adorable! She was also curious about the parentage of these children, and noticed how...vague Emy was being, but decided not to press it. If she was a young, single mother she likely would not want that information spewed about to strangers, either, in the society they lived in...

Though, there was something about Mattie's smile that made Amika freeze for a few seconds in confusion, there was something so familiar about the male twin. His smile reminded her deeply of someone, and she couldn't quite place her finger on it.

She softly smiled at Emy. "Take your time, please feel no need to hurry! We shall all patiently await lunch," she assured, looking at Mattie with the softest gaze.

Emy smiled sadly and quickly turned away, setting Mattie in front of Lovise. "I'm going to finish lunch. Lo, keep an eye on Mattie, please." And with that, she rushed away.

Something in the way the boy smiled made Ami's heart warm up, and she felt the overwhelming need to cuddle him, but she figured it would be strange if she were to just pick up a random child whose mother she did not know. Instead, she was content simply watching Mattie play with Lovise. She felt oddly...drawn to these toddlers. They held a sense of almost uncanny familiarity.

Emil noticed the way Amika was looking at Mattie. "You know," he began, "if you want to hold him, you can just pick him up, your highness. In fact, I bet he would love it. It will be a great story to tell one day. 'The princess held me when I was a small child! She thought I was the cutest baby in all the land!'" he teased. "But yeah, you should just pick him up if you want to."

Amika sent him a pouty, warm-hearted glare, but her blush showed that she was far from offended - she bit her lip and hesitantly got close to the baby, carefully stroking his mop of brown hair to test the waters and make sure he wouldn't get upset or weep if she touched him. She loved children, but she had very limited experiences with them. "Hey little one..." she cooed softly, stroking the boy's hair in an almost motherly way. If Mattie seemed comfortable enough with her, she would pick him up.

Mattie smiled widely at the princess and reached up, tightly grasping her forearm. He pulled her arm down and hugged it to his chest. "Play Mattie?" he asked, brown eyes shining. "You play Mattie?" He let go of her and threw himself at her small frame. "Play Mattie!"

"He wants you play with him, Princess Amika!" Lovise excitedly said. "That means he likes you. You can pick him up."

Emil smirked over at Amika. "See? I told you so," he slyly told her. "Go for it."

Amika was taken off-guard by Mattie's willingness to play with her, but it pulled softly at her heartstrings. This child was far too adorable for his own good! She happily picked Mattie up, cooing at him as she did so. She held him somewhat awkwardly at first, but soon managed to change the position to a comfortable one for both her and Mattie as she bounced him up and down carefully in her arms, softly humming as she stared into his lovely little eyes. She was practically enchanted by this small baby boy in her arms, smiling down at him.

Mattie snuggled into her chest, eyes drooping. He desperately clutched her dress, as if she would disappear if he didn't.

Emil, noticing Mattie white-knuckling Amika's dress frowned. "I doubt he gets to see his mother much," he sadly stated. "My guess is that she's constantly at work." He felt a twinge of pity for the toddlers. In his eyes, they may as well be orphans. He was glad that his mother was able to be the most constant person in their lives.

Having a baby cuddle to her, Amika felt like she was 'The chosen one'. Honestly, she never thought she'd be good with children until now. Mattie was far too precious for his own good!

Amika looked up at Emil when he spoke and carefully sat herself beside him, not wanting to wake Mattie by making any sudden, rapid movements.

She continued to coddle the boy in her arms, feeling pity for the mother of these children. "It must be difficult to be away from your children so much," she spoke softly. "It's too bad most upper-class mothers give their children away to be raised by strangers," she muttered, somewhat bitterly, though she hadn't meant to speak aloud. There was a certain resentment she held to her mother, who she doubted ever even held her like Amika was now holding Mattie.

Mattie drifted off to sleep in Amika's arms, so Emil led Amika to the sofa and gestured for her to sit next to him. "Have you ever held a child?" he asked, voice filled with genuine curiosity. Though he worked for her family, he didn't know as much about her as he would like to.

"I...have...but not, really," Amika bashfully admitted. "Am I holding him wrong?" She whisper-yelled, panicked that she was doing something wrong. "It's...not the easiest to explain, but I've held a babe in my arms only once before, and it was for about a minute." Amika bit down on her lip at the memory. "I had many governesses when I was a child. My favourite governess had two daughter. I was immensely close with one of them, but the other one was quite a bit older than us both, and she had a little baby after marrying."

Amika swayed the baby in her arms with care, making sure to continue lulling him to sleep.

"She let me hold her, once. When she came to visit her sister and mother in the palace." Amika smiled at the memory, but immediately after frowned, "Just as I held her, the Queen came in and freaked out - I'm a princess, she told me; I should not be holding other people's babies. She grabbed the baby out of my hands and thrust it back into her mother's hands as though it was an object and not a living being."

Emil frowned as Amika recounted her tale. "That's not right," he sighed. "Everyone should have experience with children, especially the royal family. You need to know what you're dealing with at all times, you know?"

He smiled as he remembered Lovise as a baby. "After my father left, my mother worked all the time," he explained. "I was eleven years old when I began looking after Lovise." His violet eyes drifted over toward the kitchen where his sister and mother were fussing over setting the food out. "It's crazy seeing how big she is now. She's so responsible at such a young age. I heard she has recently become Mathias's errand girl. I bet she loves it."

Amika listened as he recited the story of raising Lovise, and she found it so intriguing.

They have had such different upbringings..."I love children," she admitted. "I wish I got to spend more time with them, because they're so innocent and sweet...even if they can be moody at times."

"It's...a lot to take on. To raise your sister when you're eleven. It must have taken a lot out of you, but it just shows how good of a big brother you are." Amika smiled. She felt so bad to know that their father had walked out on them - it's so cruel to do. But she supposed it was a common occurrence for many families.

Emy walked over to Emil and Amika and froze in place when she saw how comfortable the twins looked. Her eyes seemed glossy with tears for only a moment before she blinked them away. "You all look comfy," she commented. "The food is prepared whenever you are ready." She smiled warmly at the four on the sofa, wishing she could capture the image in her heart forever.

"I hope you do not mind me holding him," the princess spoke meekly, gesturing to Mattie with a nod of her head, "but he was too cute to ignore and practically jumped on me..." She softly laughed at the memory of the prior events. She knew she definitely wanted her own children someday. Amika cooed to Mattie a bit more before she stood up, "Do they have cribs we could place them into? They seem very sleepy."

Emy took the sleeping toddler from the princess. "I'll lie them down in Lo's room. Emil, would you be a dear and bring Lio? We will lie them down on your old bed. Please do whatever you need to prepare for lunch, your highness," she said to Amika, Emil in tow as she walked to the bedroom with Mattie.

Amika nodded, handing Mattie over to Emy with graceful carefulness. "Very well." She bit her lip at the idea that they didn't even have cribs. She supposed that they weren't Emy's children, but from the sounds of it they stayed here often. Could they not afford cribs?

"Whose children are these two?" Emil asked once they were in the bedroom. He laid Liora down next to her brother.

"Em, be a dear and hand me that blanket over there," Emy stated.

Seeing as how his mother changed the subject, he knew better than to press the matter any further and grabbed the blanket in question.

Lovise smiled at Amika. "Is there anything I may assist you with, Princess Amika?" she sweetly asked.

Amika watched Emil and his mother go into the bedroom, and looked down at Lovise with a smile. Lovise was such a well-mannered and sweet child, even if she could be quite...energetic.

"How about you show me to my seat, sweet one?" she suggested, putting her hand out for Lovise to take and lead her to the table.

Lovise eagerly grabbed Amika's hand, an air of importance surrounding her. "Right this way, Princess Amika!" she excitedly stated, careful not to pull on the other girl. She scooted Amika's chair out for her to sit in and then sat across the table from her.

Amika sat down gracefully, "Thank you, Lady Lovise." She smiled as Lovise scooted the chair for her, feeling a deep sense of adoration for the little girl.

"Princess Amika, do you love my brother?" she curiously asked, resting her head on her hands. "You two seem close. Would you marry Emil if you could?" Unaware of how her questions would affect the princess, she continued. "I think you should marry him if you could. He would always keep you safe. On cold nights, he's really warm to sleep with. He tries to be fair and isn't afraid to hurt feelings if it's for the best. If you're sad, he'll cuddle you until you feel better. Boys won't bully you because he'll beat them up." Her lip quivered as her eyes welled with tears. "But once he's really gone, that's when you'll realize how amazing he really is."

Being asked if she loves Emil caused the princess to freeze as she blushed vermillion red. "I-I..." She choked out, pulling out her fan and fanning herself somewhat hysterically as she tried to conceal her blushing face from Lovise. "I...deeply appreciate and adore Emil." She wordered her sentence carefully, making sure to watch the bedroom door to ensure Emy and Emil wouldn't come out as she was speaking. "And if It were my choice..." Amika sighed, moving the fan away from her face and gesturing for Lovise to move her face closer to her, whispering to her, "I'd be happy to. Alas, it is not my choice...and it is vital you keep this secret to yourself okay, Lovise?" She pleaded, smiling softly, but her smile became saddened when Lovise started crying. She felt so selfish, suddenly. She'd been keeping Emil all to herself for so long, whilst he should've been here with his family. She would have to remember to give him more free time and more days off. He deserved to have good relationships with his family members. For his sake...and for theirs.

"How amazing who is?" Emil asked, walking into the room. He pushed Amika's chair in for her and went to sit down next to his sister. "What's upset you, Lo?" he asked, wiping her tears away, a concerned expression on his face.

"Truly the best," Lovise sniffled, swatting her brother's hands away and scrubbing at her face with her own hands.

Emy smiled fondly at her children, aware of who her daughter was talking about. "Shall we eat?" She turned to Amika. "Princess Amika, would you be so kind as to bless our table?"

Amika smiled at Emil and thanked him when he tucked her chair in for her, and her heart ached at the sight of him being such a good brother and wiping her tears away. She needed to figure out a way to allow him to see his family more. It is the least she could do for him. "Truly the best," Amika muttered to Lovise, giving the girl a small, subtle nod.

Lovise smiled and winked at the princess, putting a finger to her lips. It would always be their little secret.

The princess turned her attention to Emy. "Of course, Ms. Bondevik. It would be an honor to do so." Amika then proceeded to bless the table as requested, joyful as she did so.

"Thank you so much, your highness!" Emy enthused. "Please help yourself to the food I have prepared. I hope it is to your liking!"

Emil waited until Amika had her food before preparing a plate for his mother, then Lovise, and himself last. "I have been looking forward to this meal for years," he bashfully admitted before taking a bite of the roasted duck. "And your food is just as amazing as I remembered!" He eagerly dug in.

"How so you like it?" his mother asked, eyeing Amika with a hopeful expression. "Is it to your liking? It has been my dream to prepare a meal for a member of the royal family!"

When Amika took the very first bite, her eyes widened in awe. She had tasted meals from the best chefs from several nations, and somehow she could swear that none of them could compare with the meal she had in front of her. She gracefully chewed the roasted duck, before swallowing and smiling at Emy, honey eyes shining with astonishment.

"Ms. Bondevik..." Amika spoke softly. "I have eaten countless meals prepared by chefs proclaimed to be the best in their regions, and yet I assure you that this is the best prepared meal I believe I have ever tasted." Her words may have been false flattery if not for the genuine authenticity lacing every word, and the honest expression her face. Amika was many things, but a full-out liar was hardly one of them. She then continued to eat, rather eagerly, whilst still ensuring she was eating elegantly.

It was after she had eaten the meal that she realised something. Emy Bondevik was a phenomenal cook, and their royal cook had recently been fired for back talking to an ambassador from a country which Kimoreia was attempting to make deals with. As such, the position was open, and currently all the lower cooks were attempting to keep order of the royal kitchens whilst a replacement cook was being searched for. Amika smiled to herself, she knew what she would do. She'd need to be persuasive, but she was certain she could eventually manage to get the king to give Emy Bondevik a chance at the job - especially since she was the mother of two of their best knights.

Emil rested a head on his hand and watched Amika eat the food his mother had prepared. He knew she was too engrossed in her eating to notice what he was doing, so he kept his eyes on her, smiling fondly.

When Emy saw the way her son was looking at the princess, she smiled to herself. She hadn't seen him look at anyone like that since he and Mei had first started courting. Deep in her heart, she hoped for only the best for them. After all, a love like theirs could never be.

Emil spent his time after lunch playing with the kids alongside Amika. He had never seen her around children, but he loved watching her with them, especially the twins. He was almost sad when it was time for them to leave for the grand opening of a new pub.

"Shall we get going, your highness?" he asked her, standing up.

"No!" Liora shouted at him. "You play Lio and Mattie!" The way in which she voiced her demands made Emil smile. She was a stubborn little girl, which reminded him of Mei.

"But I have to leave, Miss Lio," he told her. "I have important business to take care of. If it's alright with you, may I come and play with you and Mattie again someday?"

"No!" Liora shouted. "Play now!"

Emil felt bad when Emy had to step in and pry the twins off of him and Amika. He thanked her graciously and promised not to be such a stranger next time.

Amika felt a sharp tinge in her heart when she had to pull away from them and leave, she would gladly stay here forever if she could. She was certain that the castle would never feel...right to be in again, after she'd experienced how love can radiate from this place like it never will from the palace.

She pecked Mattie's forehead before Emy took him from her arms, trying not to cry when they both verbally protested against Amika and Emil leaving. They were so precious and Amika wanted to just keep them forever. She would miss these two, she was certain of it. They were far too lovable. Maybe, when they grew up, she would be able to pull some strings for them, even if they would not remember her. Maybe, if Emy ever ended up revealing their mother, she could find a way to make their mother's situation better as well.

Lovise bashfully approached her big brother to say goodbye. "Make sure you take care of Princess Amika," she said, wagging an authoritative finger in Emil's face. "Take care of her like you always took care of me, okay?" The tears she was working so hard to hold back burst from her eyes as if a dam had broken. "I miss you! Please come see me again!"

Emil picked up his little sister and held her close to him. "I will, Lo," he told her. "I promise." He kissed her tear-streaked cheek. "In the meantime, be good for Mom. Make sure you help her out with the twins and be a good role model, okay?" He gave her one last squeeze and kissed her cheek again before setting her back down. "I love you, Lovise."

The princess then watched the heart-warming scene with Lovise and Emil with honey eyes which shined with tears. Their relationship was so wholesome, that it was almost too much for Ami to handle. And yet, it saddened her. Why couldn't she have such a good relationship with her own brothers? She smiled sadly to herself, reminding herself she was close to at least one of them. Kiku had always been there for her when she had needed him to be growing up, when no one else in their family was.

But this is what she meant when she thought about a home radiating with love - everyone in this household loved one another, and it was the most beautiful thing Amika had ever witnessed. No gold, nor silver nor diamonds could compare to pure, unrestricted family love. And she felt her longing for such love increase, but she knew she would never be blessed enough to have it. Hers was a life of the biggest luxury, comfort and grace. She had diamonds, silk gowns, satin bedsheets, mahogany dressers and a thousand hair ornaments. But the one thing she would never truly have was real, overwhelming love like everyone else who was not as 'fortunate' as her could have.

No...she would wed someone of high status, be an obedient wife and make heirs for her future husband, without a doubt it would be a huge manor at least, if not another castle, where she would spend her days emptily living her loveless could feel herself internally beginning to lament for her almost-certain future, and snapped herself out of the gloom, looking sweetly at the Bondevik family saying their goodbyes.

Emil then hugged Emy, who was near tears herself. "I love you, Mom," he told her before kissing her cheek. "Thanks for everything today. You're the best."

"I love you too, Emil," she whimpered back to her son. "We miss you every day. Please come again soon, and maybe try to bring your brother with you."

"I'll try," the knight promised before offering Amika his hand.

Amika was about to take Emil's hand and leave, when she got an idea, turning back around to face Lovise, lowering herself to be at face-level with the little girl. Amika had a soft look in her eyes, and smiled sweetly at her, before she reached up to her updone hair and carefully removed a golden ornate comb from the brown tresses, which made her hair a bit messy, but she was careful to ensure her bun would stay in place.

"This," she stated, placing the golden decorative comb into Lovise's little hand, "is now yours." Amika declared and looked into Lovise's icy eyes once more, "Take care of it, okay? It's something to remember me by." She then stood, without saying another more and waved at them all before she took Emil's hand and allowed him to escort her out of the cottage.

Her heart beat fast, but she did not regret what she did. She hoped that Lovise would like the comb. She did not know if she would ever get to see them again, and she wanted to be remembered by such wonderful people. She wanted to be remembered as a kind woman, not as a royal who they would be forced to worship from a distance.

With one last peck to his mother's cheek, Emil wished his family farewell and led the princess from the cottage. Once they were on the forest path and out of view of the cottage did his tears finally start to trickle down his cheeks. "Forgive me, your highness, but do you mind if we stop for a moment. It's embarrassing, but I seem to have lost my bearings."

Noticing Emil's tears, Amika stopped walking, nodding her head. "It is not embarrassing at all," she assured. "If anything, I would be concerned if you did not feel overwhelmed at this moment." Amika looked around the forest, and after she was certain no one was around she pulled Emil to her, holding him close as a way of comforting him. She would definitely speak to father about granting their staff more vacation days. They deserved them. Not only Emil, but all members of staff who likely hadn't been home in an eternity.


	7. Chapter 6

Emil was shocked, being pulled into the princess. He circled his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. His body shook slightly, and he internally thanked the gods that she couldn't see his face due to his height.

"I'm sorry, my princess," he apologized. "I don't normally do this. It's shameful, isn't it?,

His mind went to Amika removing her hair ornament and giving it to his sister. "You have given my family and even myself more than we could ever possibly ask for," he fondly stated. "I will never be able to repay your kindness, Princess Amika. You know, you're different from your family, and I mean that in a good way."

Amika knew what she was doing was improper, but she couldn't help it. He looked so sorrowful and she _had_ to comfort him! She refused to allow him to weep silently with no comfort at all. "It is hardly shameful, Emil," Amika softly cooed. "We all have emotional falls from time-to-time."

Hearing that she was different from her family filled her with pride. She was glad, because to hear she was like them would break her heart. Kiku was the only one in her family she could actually be around willingly and not desire to lock herself away in her room. "Thank you." She was relieved to know she was not like her relatives.

She loved being held by him, loved holding him...it felt like their bodies had been made to fit into one another, and Gods, she wanted to remain like this forever. Being this close to him was like a felt her heart flutter faster than the flutter of a butterfly's wings, her soul felt like it was at home when she was so close to him. She could feel his breath on her skin, and his warmth was so intoxicating. So intoxicating that she had almost forgotten they had things to complete before the day's end.

He smiled, holding her closer and tighter, almost as if she would slip away if he let go, never to return. More than anything, while this close, he wanted to kiss her to express how much she meant to him.

As his body threatened to betray him, he released the princess and turned away from her, grasping her hand once more. "Let's get going, Princess Amika," he told her. "That grand opening will be soon. After that, I'll take you to my favorite place in the village before we head back."

She felt disappointment when he pulled away, but knew it was for the better. She took his hand happily, glad to have at least this type of physical contact with him. The princess couldn't wait to see his _favorite_ place. Amika had no doubt that it would be as gorgeous as him.

Emil looked over his shoulder at the princess, blushing. "Thank you for comforting me. I'll try not to do something like that again." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I am forever in your debt."

She squeezed his hand back, smiling at him, "Nonsense," she remarked, dismissing his anxieties. "If anything, it is I, who is indebted. You do so much for me, every single day. What I have done is truly the least I could." And, if all went well, she would do _more_. But until her plan came true, he did not need to know she was planning on getting his family to become part of the palace staff.

The grand opening to the shop in the town didn't take nearly as long as Emil had expected. All of the other businesses closed down their shops to be in attendance, making it a large celebration in town square.

Emil scanned the crowd for people he knew, and one person was missing. Where was Mei? Surely she couldn't be in the dress shop! Where had she gone? Putting it from his mind, he focused all of his energy on Amika's safety.

Amika was more than happy to be able to attend such a lovely ceremony, and found it all immensely pleasant. Small towns were so much..lovelier than royal courts and cities.

After the ceremony and festivities ended, Emil took Amika aside. "May I show you my favorite place, your highness?" he asked her, smiling. "I assure you that you will love it. But I will have to carry you there." He winked mischievously. "After all, you must close your eyes until we arrive. Do we have a deal?" The knight playfully grinned at his princess, eyes shining with mischief.

Amika could hardly contain her excitement, but when he mentioned _carrying_ her, she swore her soul was about to leave her body from how flustered she felt! The princess felt a bright blush dust her cheeks for the millionth time that day, as she nodded - perhaps with a little _too_ much enthusiasm. "I dare not doubt that I will adore it," she pleasantly stated, though she felt like fainting when he _winked_ at her. Her heart fell into a wild frenzy. He was so _playful_ and she knew he would be the end of her someday. She nodded bashfully, "We have a deal." She breathed out, trying to calm her wild heart. She tightly shut her eyes, and prepared herself to be lifted by him. The mere thought of being carried again only caused her heart to beat for him more.

In one smooth, clean gesture, Emil swept her off of her feet, smiling at her. A look of fondness filled his violet eyes. "Close your eyes, Amika," he softly told her. "We will be there in a moment."

As he walked down the path to the most beautiful river view in town, he could feel his heart slamming against his ribcage. He hoped that she couldn't feel it as well.

He relaxed a little as the river came into view. Breathing in a deep breath, he smiled happily. The sun was setting over the clear river, making the sight more breathtaking than normal.

"Open your eyes, your highness," he gently stated. "We have arrived."

When she saw the overwhelming beauty of it all, Amika was taken aback, almost crying from how stunning the view was. It truly fit right into a fairytale realm from a dream! Gods, the way the water sparkled as the sunset's golden rays illuminated it made her appreciate nature in a renewed way. Emil's arms around her, holding her tightly caused the beauty of the moment to increase by a tenfold. Her cheeks flustered, breath shaky from bashfulness and heart racing in her chest. He was so warm, and everything was so beautiful. This moment was absolutely perfect...

She felt her impulse overcome her, and before she was unable to even properly _think_ in his presence. His sweet smell surrounded her, the divine mix of licorice, vanilla and lavender clouding all her senses, as she felt her mental strength to remain chaste and act properly fading by the second.

When she looked into his eyes, she could no longer hold back and pulled his neck down as she pushed her own upper body up gracefully whilst in his arms, crashing her lips into his with only the deepest passion imaginable.

A fiery blush lit the young knight's face. He was shocked, but for only a moment. If this was what the princess wanted, then so be it. He returned get kiss with just as much passion.

His heart raced as he nibbled down on her lips. How had he become so lucky? Words couldn't even begin to describe the elation he felt at being able to kiss the princess in such a way.

If she was kissing him like this, did that mean she shared the same feelings as he did? Or was she just caught up in the moment? Whatever it was, the kiss had his blood pumping throughout his entire body.

His ears rang as he was intoxicated by the sweet taste of her lips. If time could stop forever in this moment, he would never question it.

Emil gently set Amika down, wrapping an arm around her waist to support her should she get weak in the knees from their kiss. He tangled his other hand into the stray locks of hair that escaped when she gave her hair ornament to his sister. He pulled her as close as he could get her, crushing their bodies together as he continued kissing her, each kiss deeper and more passionate than the last.

All that Amika could focus on was Emil. His slightly rough lips felt heavenly, his skin was so warm and his body aligned so perfectly with hers. In this moment it felt like they had been created for one another, like Adam and Eve. She had no idea how she managed to get the courage to finally kiss him but she did not regret this one bit, at least for now. What would occur after this did not matter _now_. Right now, Emil and her were pressed together passionately, almost becoming one. Right now, her lips were locked with his in a heated kiss. Right now, she was his. And for this moment, if only for this moment, Emil was _hers_. And for now, nothing else mattered.

She wrapped her arms around his neck to draw him even closer to her, and she was thankful he had wrapped his arms around her waist because the kiss was making her so dizzy and light-headed, more so than she had ever been in her life prior to this.

If there was anything Emil could wish for, it was that this moment would never end. With Amika in his arms and his lips pressed to hers, he felt invincible.

He felt so connected to Amika, yet at the same time he felt so far away from her. His body felt so hot, yet he had no way to cool it down. He needed to keep his boundaries, yet he knew he had already overstepped them by kissing the princess.

Yet in his mind, he no longer cared about getting caught, at least in the moment. Right now, Amika was his and only his, something she may never be again. He needed to take what he could when it was offered.

He felt as if he were devouring her lips, almost like a ravenous child when given their favorite food. The knight craved more of her. His greedy desires were creeping into his mind, but he fought them off. What he was doing in that moment was already deemed unforgivable. He couldn't go any further without initiation from the princess.

This was the one thing Amika could've never imagined herself doing. She was kissing Emil. Gods, his name sounded so heavenly in her mind, like that of the most beautiful of angels...!

She pulled away for air, eyes clouded with passionate love for him, and she couldn't help but moan out his name as though it would be her saving grace. "...Emil..." she breathed out, heart pounding faster than it had ever beat before. Her heart was beating for him, and him alone.

Emil took a moment to catch his breath when they broke apart. Hearing Amika moan out his name was enough to make him lustful, but he knew he couldn't.

After catching her breath, the impulsive part of Amika wanted to kiss him again, and again, and again...She felt herself subconsciously praying for the Gods to end her life right now, if only so it could end so _perfectly_.

Amika could feel an unusual heat in her abdomen, and it flustered her. Lilli had, many times, described this intense feeling to her, and whilst Amika was practically a grown woman she, unlike Lady Lilli, never really felt overly...frisky. She'd...imagined doing...things before, of course. But it was subtle and never had she felt _such_ heat within her.

And that was when she snapped out of her lustful frenzy, looking into Emil's gorgeous violet eyes and realising she had just potentially compromised their entire relationship. "E-Emil..." she breathed hesitantly, blushing a heavy red now that she realised her actions would have consequences. Gods, she wanted to _continue_, but if she did, she feared her instincts would take her to a point of no return. And if there was one thing she _needed_ in her future, it was her chastity. The fact remained that she would be expected to wed, and once she got into her marriage bed she would be _expected_ to be pure. She could only fear the consequences should she not bleed on her wedding night. "I-I'm sorry...I.." She felt afraid. Afraid that she had just potentially forced herself on Emil - did he even _want_ to kiss her? Or did he just feel pressured and like he _had_ to do what she wanted!? _Gods, please smite me down into the cold ground right now._

The moment she began to apologize, he put a gentle finger to her lips. "You needn't apologize, my princess," he simply said. "I am sure you were only caught up in the moment is all. I'm the one who should have known my place."

He didn't expect his own words to be the ones to make him snap back to the harsh reality of what he and Amika were. His own words hit him like an icy slap to the face. It was true. As they kissed, he truly had forgotten his place for a moment, something that must never be allowed.

"It is I who should apologize, Princess Amika." The knight got down on one knee and kissed the back of her hand, wishing it were her sweet lips. "I am truly sorry for my misconduct."

The look on his face killed her inside. She hated the fact he seemed to blame himself, but she was grateful that he did not seem to be upset with her. Amika nodded hesitantly, wishing that the circumstances would be different. She wished she could've been born into a class such as Lilli's, wealthy _enough_ to live in comfort, yet _normal_ enough to wed whoever she may , she wished that Emil would have been just a _tad_ higher in class. But reality was what it was. She was a princess, and he was her knight. And that was all they should be. But now...Gods, what _now_. Would this change things? For the better? for the worse?

"You committed no misconduct," Amika assured, feeling immensely regretful for even putting him in such a situation. Thank the Gods above she did such a sinful thing here, and not somewhere where they would have been seen by anyone. She turned to look at the setting sun. "I...think it best we return to the palace."

"Yes," Emil slowly replied, taking her hand and leading her back to the town square where the carriage awaited them. He did not know what to say to the princess after something like that, so the entire ride home was silent, yet the silence wasn't awkward.


	8. Chapter 7

_A/N: The next update may take a little longer than normal, unfortunately. Naddie and I are both full-time college students, so it makes it a little more difficult to collaborate. Please be patient. We love this story just as much as our dearest readers! Thank you in advance!_

.

Upon arriving back at the palace, Emil knew that his shift was over, so he traded out with Lukas, who was waiting for the carriage.

"Hey, little brother!" Lukas greeted as Emil hopped out. "How was home?"

The younger knight rushed past his brother without a word, eager to get to his living quarters and process what had happened by the river.

Amika hated this was a _passion_. Why did she have to have such terrible impulse control? Undoubtedly, Emil now thought badly of her, she was sure of it. May the Gods allow her forgiveness from Emil in due time. She would feel so lost without him, should he decided to switch positions or guard someone else. He had been by her side for so long, she doubted she'd even be able to properly function without him. She dejectedly watched him hurry away as soon as they were back in the palace, without a word spoken to her - hell, he hasn't even _looked_ at her properly since the event. How badly had she messed up...? She felt sick to her stomach.

"Long day?" Lukas asked Amika, offering her and hand to help her out of the carriage. "It seems something must have upset Emil again, but he's always been like that. Don't bother worrying. He'll be fine tomorrow."

Visibly saddened, Amika took Lukas' hand and allowed him to help her out the carriage, the small heels of her shoes clicking when they hit the ground below. The princess was clearly sorrowful, from the look in her brown eyes to the unhappy expression on her face. "It has been...a tiresome day," she sighed out, rubbing her eyes. She pretended it was out of tiredness and not from the tears welling in her eyes.

The blond knight smiled at the princess, sapphire eyes shining like his sister's. "Did you enjoy visiting the village that my brother and I are from?" he asked, attempting small talk.

She hurriedly composed herself back into the part of 'Cheerful princess' and looked up at Lukas with a small, strained smile, "I loved it." She stated, though unlike her smile, the statement was genuine. "It is the most lovely place. The nature there is beautiful and wild. A contrast to the controlled and mainted gardens here." She mused, looking up at the colourful sky and the pastel clouds. "The villagers are all truly wonderful..." She wondered whether to mention that she met his family, and decided it would be fine to do so. "I actually was fortunate to meet your mother and sister. Both are incredibly lovely, and I see myself as lucky to have gotten introduced to them. Though, I was actually wanting to ask you something," the princess admitted, and started to walk, expecting him to walk with her. "I suppose today has been a day where I realized how little free time our staff is granted," Amika began, "and I was wondering whether you would like to be given some time to go and visit your family and village yourself. If I am correct, I heard it said that you hadn't been home for years." The princess stopped walking right before the marble stairs which lead to the inside of the palace, the wind blowing the messy strands of her hair gently as she turned to look up at the tall guard. "It would be well within my power to be able to grant you some off-time," she assured softly

"As much as I appreciate the kind gesture," Lukas began, "that won't be necessary for me." He looked slightly uncomfortable. "I, uh, can't exactly show my face in that village ever again."

His mind then went to Mathias and the five years the two of them had spent together before he had come to work in the palace. There was no way he could ever face him again after the abrupt manner in which he had left.

Amika wondered why he seemed uncomfortable and was so against returning home, but then she recalled the things she learned about him and Mathias. She had a feeling it had something to do with him. "..Very well," she agreed, and then smiled with a prompt nod.

"My mother is a lovely woman," he mused, changing the subject. "And although I have never met or seen her, I am certain that my baby sister is just as lovely."

"Lovise - your sister - is a beauty," Amika stated. "And she looks incredibly akin to yourself, one would even believe her to be your own daughter should they ever see you side-by-side." Amika thought about Lovise and smiled a bit more, "A truly excitable, but loving little girl. Has the biggest imagination..."

Amika prayed that no one from her family would see her until she fixed her hair. It was not loose, thankfully (or else she would get the scolding of a lifetime) but it was..messy, and the threat of her bun coming loose was increasing with the moment.

Lukas cleared his throat. "So did you meet anyone in the village who left an impression on you?"

"Everyone in your village is quite amiable," the princess stated happily, thinking back on them all. "Immensely caring people. Which reminds me that I must write and send thank-you letters to all who gave me gifts… Miss Mei Xiao was truly lovely, though, as was Mathias the baker-" She hoped mentioning Mathias would not make Lukas more uncomfortable, but she was also curious how he'd react. "Both of whom have insisted I accept their gifts. Miss Xiao is to make me a lovely dress, and Mr Kohler has made the most delicious-looking violet-themed cake for me, which was picked up from his store by some of my maids and brought to the kitchens about an hour before Emil and I returned."

Lukas froze at the mention of Mathias, but he quickly regained his bearings before entering the palace with Amika. "Mathias made you a cake?" he curiously asked. "Did you try any of his cakes before that? He makes the best pastries!"

The knight smiled fondly as he thought of the days when Mathias would bake him sweets all day. His heart felt heavy in his chest, but he decided not to think about it.

"I remember when Mei-Mei was a little girl," he laughed. "She and Emil were never up to any good, always getting into trouble. That girl really is something else."

She turned back around, slowly walking up the marble stairs towards the entrance. The two guards standing at the top nodded their heads at her and stood tall, opening the door for her and Lukas to go through. "Thank you," she muttered to the two guards as they entered the lavish entrance hall.

Amika shook her head. "It was most unfortunate that Emil and I did not have the time to stay for longer," she stated with mild sorrow. "Though I look very forward to having Mathias' cake for my brunch tomorrow morning." The princess looked at the blazing sky once more in thought, "Miss Xiao is most wonderful." Her tone was genuine, but she felt her heart gnaw with subtle envy. "...She is awfully pretty, too." Amika could never wish anyone ill intent, no matter how much she may envy them, or be spiteful. But that did not change the fact that she had possibly destroyed her entire relationship with Emil by doing some so stupid and thoughtless. She had a feeling that her sleep would suffer from the way that she would be unable to cease re-living the moment of consequence in her mind.

"If I remember correctly, Mei was the town's beauty. Every man wanted her hand, yet she never seemed to pay any of them any mind." He chuckled to himself. "She and Emil were thick as thieves. You never saw one without the other.

"I was so surprised when Emil started courting her," Lukas admitted. "They didn't seem like the type to get together, especially given their childhoods. As children, they were rivals, always trying to outdo the other."

He laughed, remembering his teenage years. "I remember the day Emil broke his arm after jumping from a high rock, trying to jump from a higher place than her. Mei ran to our house wailing and screaming, acting as if Emil were dead." Lukas smiled fondly to himself. "My mother scolded him harshly to no end. But then she practically smothered him as revenge for worrying her. Once he was healed, he was out of the house instantly."

His sapphire eyes flashed over at her with a playful glint. "I have many embarrassing childhood stories if you should ever need them, my princess." He winked at her.

Amika happily listened to Lukas' re-telling of their youth, smiling sweetly when she heard about the silly rivalry between Emil and Mei, but the envy stung her heart knowing that he would never be able to _court_ her like he could court Mei. But that was a fact she had to accept. "I would be more than interested to hear such entertaining stories," Amika admitted, her tone holding a tinge of mischief in it, "however I must hurry to my chambers and freshen up before supper. Though I do beseech you to recount more childhood memories for me soon."

Lukas smiled mischievously at the princess. "It's a promise, your highness," he agreed before kneeling and kissing her hand. "I'll be off to do my rounds now. We shall talk more later." He stood and winked before sauntering off down the hallway.

She started to rush up the tall stairs leading to the upper floors of the palace, lifting her skirt slightly so she could skip up the stairs quickly, afraid someone in her family would see her almost improper appearance.

Leon turned around the corner just as his sister was ascending the staircase, nearly running into her at the top. "Watch where you're going, dummy!" he hissed at her. Then he noticed how unkempt she looked. A devious smirk graced his lips as he folded his arms and stood, blocking her path. "So what happened to you? You look like you went for a romp through a pasture." Not one detail escaped his trained eye. "And what happened to that hair ornament you always wear. Surely you didn't lose it, right?'

Amika's silent prayers to not be seen were not heard, it seemed. She turned to look at Leon, hesitant and biting her lip. The princess attempted to navigate around him, but he blocked the way, which she internally cursed him for. Why did he desire to antagonise her so?

"It has been an eventful day," she responded sharply, not making eye-contact with him. "It was busy and there was an awful lot for me to do. Plenty of rushing about." She tried to make her excuses believable. "Besides, _brother_, I am on my way to fix my beauty for supper, so if you would be so inclined I do ask you to move aside." Amika tried to speak boldly with confidence, even if the confidence was faltering. "As for the ornament, I can simply have another one made." With a shaky breath, Amika put loose, messy strands of her fringe behind her ear, not wanting to speak to Leon any longer. She simply prayed he would not mention this at supper.

Like an answer to her prayers, Lady Lilli was making her way along the staircase, and saw Leon confronting Amika. With a huff, the blonde lady hurried over to the two of them, sending Leon a soft glare. "Whatever are you doing, _your grace_?" She asked, her tone passively-aggressive as she fluttered her eyelashes ''sweetly'' at him. "Can you not tell, my lord, that your sister is in a hurry to fix herself in her own chambers? The weary look in her eyes and her tired demeanor show that she is in no state to be asked excessive questions." Lilli was assertive, standing up to the prince. "You should know, your highness, that us women do enjoy looking our best when in company. You ought to allow her to freshen up from her surely-tiring day before overwhelming her."She then budged past him, grabbed Amika's hand and pulled her up down the corridors towards her royal chambers.

"Hm, I cannot _stand_ that stupid prince," she declared to Amika with an annoyed sigh. "No matter how attractive he may be," dhe whispered to herself. The two ladies turned the hallway, and Lilli look over at Amika. "So? How was your day out?" she inquired, her tone curiously playful. She looked around and pouted. "And why on _Earth_ is Emil not following you?" Lilli cut herself off, she was about to add, 'like a stray puppy,' but deemed it to be far too much of a comment to speak aloud. "After all, my lady, you and that cute guard of yours are practically attached at the hip," she mused, giggling. Amika's eyes glazed with regret, and Lilli knew she had hit a heartstring with her comment. "Oh? Did something occur between you and Sir Emil?" the blonde asked, feigning surprise.

Amika sighed as she and Lilli entered her chambers. "It...is nothing to be overly concerned with. A simple...offense, I suppose. On my part, not his," she admitted, and then shook her head. "N-Nevermind that for now. It shall all pass soon."

Lilli looked over at Amika as the princess sat on the comfortable chair in front of her vanity table. The lady got her brush and started to unclip the princess' updo entirely, letting Amika's wild, dark tresses fall down her figure like dark waterfalls. "I see..." she responded, somewhat annoyed that Amika did not yet trust her enough to reveal every secret to her. Deciding to test the waters a little, the blonde leaned toward her friend. "Princess Amika, I can tell something is troubling you," she slowly said. "Please let me in. If you can say it aloud, it may help you." She cocked her head to the side with a smile. "We're friends, aren't we?"

Amika bit her lip harshly, unsure as she looked at Lilli through the mirror, gripping the velvet skirt harshly. "I-I..." She swallowed thickly, regret filling her. "You must make the utmost promise that you shall not allow the things I tell you to leave these chambers." She spoke softly.

Lilli mimed zipping her lips shut. "These lips are sealed. Cross my heart and hope to die." She drew an "X" over her heart with her finger, smiling.

Having never heard any gossip from the princess before, she was more than happy to listen. Her heart pounded madly in her chest as she waited for the news she had been wanting to hear for ages.

Amika sighed, taking a deep breath in. "IkissedEmil," she breathed out quickly, unable to hide the blush which covered her at the memory. His lips were so warm on hers...God, what had she done..."I-I don't know what I was thinking..." she lamented softly, shaking her head. It felt like a weight off her chest to confess, though - perhaps she ought to reveal more of her secrets to Lilli more often?

Lilli had not been expecting something of that caliber. Her best friend had kissed the most handsome knight in the entire palace?! No way!

"Amika, are you being serious?" she asked, voice barely above a whisper. "You kissed him?" Her heart pounded in her chest as she imagined it. Amika had done the thing Lilli herself had always dreamed of doing. For her own personal interest, she leaned toward the other girl. "How did it feel?!"

Amika bit down on her lip harder, nodding as the blush painted her whole face. "I-It felt..._intense,_" she stammered, feeling as if it was suddenly hotter than on the midday of the hottest day in the summer. She pulled out her fan and had to fan herself down rapidly at the memory. "S-Sorry," she sighed out. "It just got awfully hot in here suddenly." Once she 'cooled down', Amika folded her fan skillfully in her hands. "His lips are _so_ warm, Lilli...ahh...!" She was so flustered. "It was so passionate and amazing!" the princess exclaimed, covering her blushing face with her hands. "I can't believe I kissed him...!" she whisper-yelled, the _full_ realisation hitting her now. "Gods, what _now_?" she questioned, panic seizing her, "Oh Lilli! I don't know what to do now. Emil didn't speak a word to me all the way home, and once we arrived her rushed away into the knight quarters..." She had to stop herself from sulkily sobbing.

"I fear I may have destroyed my entire friendship with him by being such a fool."

The other girl sat there, nodding along as her friend spoke. She could feel the rushes of excitement as Amika recounted everything, having felt them before many times. Oh, how she wished she could experience such thrills with Emil herself, but she knew the young knight only had eyes for Amika.

"Maybe he was just flustered?" Lilli suggested once Amika finished speaking. "Who is to say he didn't want to kiss you as well?" She gave the princess a noncommittal shrug, followed by a sweet smile. "I doubt any harm has been done. Who wouldn't want to kiss a beautiful princess like you?" Lilli winked at Amika.

Amika felt her blush increase, but paused after Lilli's comment. "Y-You think I'm beautiful?" she asked, surprised. Amika always assumed she was average in beauty, at _most_. Especially when compared to Lilli herself. Lilli was so graceful and desirable. "I..." Amika softly calmed herself, soothed by Lilli's words. "Thank you, Lilli." She smiled, genuinely grateful to have her friend in her life. "You...are my first true friend, and I could not have a better one than you." Amika was so thankful that she finally had someone to tell her secrets to, another girl to talk to about these things. Being the only princess in a palace full of princely brothers was not the most ideal situation.

"Perhaps you are right...I truly hope so." Amika looked into the mirror at her now loose locks as Lilli brushed through her brown hair. "There is simply so much uncertain, now. I do not know how to act around him now - Gods, we're just lucky no one saw us, or else.." She did not even want to think about the consequences should someone had seen them...what had happened between her and Emil was unspeakable.

Lilli smiled and placed her hand on top Amika's. "I am always here for you when you need me!" she cheerfully said. "If I may offer some advice, I would say that you should find a time to figure out what Emil means to you. Once you have that figured out, you may also want to speak with him on the matter.

Amika couldn't stop herself from feeling her heart flutter slightly when Lilli made physical contact with her. Truly, Amika had little physical affection for most of her life, and as such she had little idea how to react when someone touched her. She liked it, though. It brought her a sense of stability.

"Though shy, Emil is pretty forward with his feelings." Lilli thought about the time she had flirted with the unsuspecting knight, only to be brushed aside by his words of disinterest. "He _will_ tell you how he feels if you'll just ask."

"You think so?" the princess questioned, looking shyly into Lilli's lovely eyes. "I don't know...I'm so confused about everything. Besides," her body tensed, "It...isn't as though anything _can_ occur between us. I'm a princess - I...I have to stay...you know, scandal-free and chaste! Gods above, what if my parents find out?" By now she would've broken down into a panic, but having Lilli here soothed her nerves. "I care about him, so deeply...but it is a pointless attempt to be with someone I cannot ever _have_. I mean, eventually I will be expected to marry someone of equal status to myself, if anything happens and word gets out there'd be such a scandal.."

Lilli listened intently, a kind expression on her face. She, too, hated the concept of class and status. Her heart ached for her friend. "Always know that your secrets are safe with me," she assured with an earnest smile.

The blonde sighed happily. "It sounds like you love him, Amika," she stated, a dreamy look in her eyes. "Being in love is a wonderful feeling, don't you think? Don't ever regret falling in love with someone like Emil, okay?"

"If class weren't an issue, he would make a wonderful husband for you," she giggled. A gloomy look in her eyes, she continued. "But unfortunately, your classes are too different. In the eyes of your parents, he will always be a mere commoner." She sighed forlornly. "A common boy with the golden heart of a prince."

"I am so glad..." Amika sobbed out. "So, _so_ glad to have you here!" she exclaimed, hugging Lilli. "Thank you...It...feels good to finally confess all this to someone." She pulled away, wiping stray tears from her eyes. "L-Love...?" The words tasted strangely on her lips, "You...think I _love_ him..?" She wasn't sure what 'love' was - all she had to go off were fairytale stories and romantic novels from her youth. She never really saw 'real' love occur in the court, and it was sure as hell that her parents were practically _spiteful_ towards one another and thus, not in love. Love was such a strange concept to her - _especially_ romantic love.

"Have you been in love before, Lilli?" Amika questioned, curiously. She tried to think if she'd ever felt similarly before, but...there was only one person who had made Amika so interested in the past - and that was a _ridiculous_ thought, because the love she had for that person was surely platonic and nothing more. Though..._Emil_...even his name sounded like an angel's voice.

Amika felt like crying, knowing Lilli was right. "I-I know...!" she softly wept. "It could never go anywhere, which is why I should have never kissed him..." How big of a fool was she!? Gods, how she envied Lilli's position in society. High enough to be well-off and not poor, but in just the ideal position to wed whoever she may want - _as long_ as her brother would not decide her future husband _for_ her, of course...

"How I envy his future wife..." Amika lamented as gentle tears flowed down her eyes. "I hope she shall realise how lucky she is to have him. How ironic it is, that I am of noble blood and yet the one thing which I want above all jewels and gold, I cannot have."

Lilli frowned upon seeing her friend's distress. The world truly was an unfair realm. She sighed and hugged Amika back in the most comforting way possible.

"Though you may not be allowed to openly love him," she began, "you can always secretly love him. I've heard of secret love before." Her mind instantly went to the secret romance of Amika's eldest brother, which she was unsure even the princess knew of. "There is nothing wrong with that. And I will be here to keep it a secret, just like I do for the other person that I know."

Amika's honey eyes widened in shock at the suggestion. "Love him..._secretly..._!?" she asked, her heart beating wildly. Perhaps...maybe...Lilli was onto something. The idea was most ridiculous - was what Amika _wanted_ to believe but she _couldn't_. Because as much as she wanted to reject a potential of something so sinfully scandalous...she also felt the intense desire to love Emil, selfishly. She knew it would certainly not be an eternal love - it couldn't last forever when they were worlds apart. She would eventually wed, and she was certain he would, too. From Mei and Lilli's...reactions to him, she could tell that other women were just as smitten with Emil as she was, so to find a good wife would surely be as easy for Emil as smiling. But maybe, for the meanwhile they could live in their own pretend world, in which status did not matter, and where they could be together. Even if it was make-belief and secret from prying eyes of the court and the public. She was surprised to hear someone else at court was keeping Lilli as their secret-bearer but out of respect for whoever this was, she did not ask or question Lilli, knowing that she would want such secrets guarded under lock-and-key as well. "That...sounds..." She wanted to deny the possibility of such a doomed love, but she could not bring herself to speak such lies. Because she knew she wanted this, so, so badly.

Amika choked softly on her sob, before hugging Lilli tighter, desperate for as much comfort as she could get. "No one has ever hugged me for so long before," she softly laughed, trying to lighten the atmosphere. "I...maybe, I will ask Emil to tell me how he views me, truly," she decided, albeit with uncertainty. "Or, perhaps...I could write him a love letter...?" she muttered to herself more than to Lilli. It was a silly idea from a fairytale story but...she quite liked the idea of writing to Emil and having Lilli pass him the letter under sworn secrecy, and having Emil meet her in the gardens at night. Romantic, secretive..._perfect_...alas, she doubted it was a good idea…

.

Lukas took a deep breath as he rounded the corner of the chambers of the eldest prince, Yao. He knew he needed to control himself, lest others see his excitement toward the prince. His heart pounded in his chest at the thought of the prince, face turning red.

He took one last deep breath before knocking on the doors of Prince Yao's bed chamber. "Rounds, your highness," he called through the door before opening it up and letting himself in.

The door closed behind him with a dull thud, and he was suddenly alone with the prince. "Dinner is ready, your highness," he loudly said near the door, lest anyone be walking by.

In one handful of steps, he was by Yao's side, slipping an arm around the prince's waist and pulling him into a passionate kiss. "I hope your evening is going well," he breathed, smiling against the prince's lips.

Yao kissed him back with soft excitement, smiling into the kiss. "Lukas..." he sighed dreamily, with a heated breath and a soft blush on his cheeks. "Mh...my evening is well, now that you're here," he whispered lovingly, staring into his lover's stunning blue eyes which he loved so much. "I missed you..." Yao admitted shyly, brushing his hand through Lukas's blonde hair, as he pulled him into another kiss, this time more fierce.

Being apart from Yao all day had driven Lukas to nearly the point of insanity. His lover's kisses were intoxicating, and he fell more and more in love with each smack of their lips.

His body was burning from the inside out. He clung desperately to the prince, trying his best to keep his wits about him. Lukas was quite level-headed until Yao was involved. Once that charming Prince showed up, the knight lost all sense of reason and became blind to the passionate mixture of love and lust.

"I missed you too," Lukas lustfully replied amidst the kisses exchanged between the two. "Though your dinner beckons you, would you think to spare even just a moment of your time for someone like me?"

Yao knew that they had a limited time window to be intimate, but he had missed being away from Lukas. Being the crown prince meant countless duties - most of which meant he was constantly surrounded and pestered by others, and could not really be properly around Lukas, lest their relationship be discovered. "I shall even spare two moments of my time for you," Yao replied, as he started to undo Lukas' uniform skillfully, having done the same with him countless times prince kissed his beloved knight once more.

Lukas melted into Yao's touch, knowing full well that the crown Prince would be his undoing one day. He shrugged out of his uniform, working steadily on getting the prince's clothes off as well.

He could already feel the heat between them rising, driving him mad. His heart pounded rapidly, as it always did around Yao. He prayed he would never get used to that feeling.

Yao smiled softly into the kisses, feeling the heat in the atmosphere increase - as did his own libido. He nibbled on Lukas' neck, leaving very soft and faint love bites which could be easily hidden as they undressed and fell onto Yao's bed.

.

Emil sat on his bed, fidgeting. His face was still flushed from working out his arousal from the princess. He was so embarrassed from it all. How could he have been so careless as to get so worked up by the princess?

He had rushed to his quarters, red-faced and strongly aroused upon returning to the palace. He had been so careful on the ride home to keep Amika from noticing his arousal that it nearly drove him insane. Yet if he had given into his lust, he knew he only would have made things worse for himself.

The only thing on his mind now that he was calmed down was how he would ever face the princess again. What if she hated him now? What if she had him sentenced to death for kissing her? He felt as if he were drowning in his agonizing thoughts. Was there any escape?

Lilli knocked on his chamber door, and before he could even reply she dramatically barged into the room, closing the door behind her, and leaning on the door, crossing her arms. "I know what you did," she mused, her gaze dangerous smug as her eyes playfully narrowed at him. She giggled when she noticed his red face, "Why so worried, Emmy?" She shook her head softly, winking at him. "You don't have to worry, it isn't as though you're in _danger_." She mischievously smiled. "But I never thought that you and her highness would ever actually make a move on one another. It's quite surprising. How did her lips feel?" she asked, curiously with a soft sigh, her gaze softening from its playful state for a moment, though she soon looked back at him, this time her gaze was a bit more intimidating, "That is to say that you actually do _like_ the princess, don't you?"

"Get out of my head, wench," Emil grumbled at her from his bed, putting a pillow over his face. He then nodded to the empty spot next to him on his bed, beckoning her to sit.

"How much trouble am I in, Lil?" he groaned. "She hates me, doesn't she? Oh, I wish I had more self-control. I'm going to be sent to the dungeons, I just know it. Goddammit, Emil!" He threw himself against his headboard in frustration. "What am I going to do, Lilli?"

With a sigh, he dropped the pillow into his lap. "I'm so hopelessly in love with her that I took advantage of the opportunity. I'm the worst, the absolute worst!"

Lilli flaunted over to Emil, shaking her hips from side to side as she sat down beside him, moving her leg over her knee in a frisky manner. She would've been lying had she said she was not amused. With narrowed eyes full of playfulness, Lilli observed Emil have his semi-breakdown. "For someone who is relatively intelligent, you're being awfully stupid," she remarked bluntly, playing with a loose lock of blonde hair, shaking her head at him. "From what _I_ heard, the princess kissed _you_." She leaned back on the bed slightly, looking into his eyes with a soft giggle. "She's _totally_ into you," the blonde girl mused, rather excitedly. "Dare I even say that from what it looked like to my observant eye she reciprocates the feelings of this dream-like romance." Lilli blushed at the mental image of Emil and Amika kissing. Gods, she wished she could've been there! It must have been so passionate and exciting...!

Emil's heart pounded madly in his chest at Lilli's words. Princes Amika reciprocated his feelings? Then he wasn't wrong to have kissed her back?

His heart felt lighter than air, and he couldn't believe that Lilli's words were true. Amika shared his feelings. It felt magical, like a perfect dream from which he never wished to wake.

Lilli stood back up, "By the way," She started to walk towards the door, turning her head slightly to look at him from over her shoulder, "The princess thinks you're a good kisser."

At Lilli's parting words, he looked up at the blonde. "She does?" he hopefully asked, heart fluttering. He was flattered by such a confession, and could hardly believe his ears.

The girl nodded with a nonchalant shrug. "Mhm. But you _didn't_ hear it from me..." she purred before unlocking his chamber door, and leaving the room, leaving him alone as she went to ready herself for dinner as well.

Once Lilli left, Emil leaned heavily against the headboard of his bed. Though his internal conflict had been sorted out through the blonde, he still had no desire to eat. Knowing he should go to the Royal dinner, he decided against it, giving Amika a little more space until morning rounds of the palace.

.

Leon smirked at Lilli as she emerged from Emil's bed chamber. "Do tell, Lady Lilli," he began. "What sort of business would you have in the bed chamber of a man? Should I report our beloved knight for sexual misconduct?"

The young girl frowned when she saw Leon, shaking her head as she crossed her arms, annoyed. "Wouldn't _you_ like to know?" she huffed, frustrated to see him. Leon's face alone was enough to ruin the excitable mood Lilli had been in due to the budding romance and the sheer _amazement_ of this unfolding love affair. She had never thought Ami would _ever_ do something so scandalous...! She was truly curious to see where it would go.

"If you _must_ know, your highness," she stated his title with mild sarcasm, "I was only asking him about," she quickly lied, "-how his day went." She spoke with as much confidence as possible. She did not want Leon knowing anything, lest he go feral from this information. A secret was a secret, and she intended to be kept on Amika's list of trustworthy individuals. "Believe it or not, my lord, women and men _can_ have civil friendships," she added, and narrowed her eyes at him. "Alas...should we not be off to dine?" she inquired, attempting to change the subject, trying to walk past him, silently praying he'll let the matter go.

Leon backed her into the wall, leaning into her and pinning her in place. "Something _must_ have happened, my lady," he stated, coating her title in an equal amount of sarcasm. "I mean, it _is_ his home village that he must have been showing my sister around. Surely, there are romantic areas."

His mind brought up painful memories of Emil snuggling him and holding his hand, promising to take him down by the river in his village one day. He clenched his fist, digging his fingernails into his palm to ground himself to reality.

"Off to dine, Lady Lilli?" he questioned, a vengeful smirk playing on his lips. "What makes you think I'd allow something silly like that?"And for the record, as far as I know, you've _never_ had a _civil_ relationship with any man I've known of."

Lilli felt her blood run cold. She needed a way to get out of this situation - and _fast_. She'd been in such situations _far_ too often...Despite her pounding, frightened heart she remained steady, glaring at Leon as he pinned her against the wall forcibly. She was feeling afraid, but she sure as hell was not about to show that to him. The last thing she wanted was for him to know how much he intimidated her in that moment.

Lilli knew she was not the most _chaste_ of ladies, but she did not appreciate him reminding her that in such a manner. She may enjoy earthly pleasures, but he did not have to make it sound so _disgraceful_...If only he wasn't a prince, she would've spit in his smug, aggressive face.

The door to Emil's chambers flung open, the knight fixing the prince with a fierce glare. "Lady Lilli, I do believe I'm feeling rather hungry after all." He walked over to Lilli and gracefully pulled her toward him, latching her onto his arm. "Let's grab some dinner. I'm sure the Royal Family awaits our presence." Emil began to lead her down the hall. "I'm certain your presence is needed as well, Prince Leon." He then peeked over his shoulder at the baffled prince and smirked. "Let's all get going."

Once out of earshot from Leon, he whispered to Lilli, "How do you keep managing to get yourself into those kinds of situations? I'm tired of saving your ass."

She was eternally grateful for his salvation, not even sparing Leon a single glance as Emil led her away. She held onto his arm tightly, thankful that he was here. Gods above know what would've happened otherwise. Granted, she was smart and was certain she could protect herself if push came to shove - but...she was just glad she had Emil as someone close to her.

Lilli attempted to seem unbothered by Leon's aggression, smiling and forcing a giggle. "Well, isn't _rescuing damsels in distress_ what a Knight is supposed to do?"

"But am I _your_ knight?" Emil questioned, raising an eyebrow to the girl he was escorting.

Lilli pouted cutely."No...but I wish you were..." Flirtation laced her tone, winking playfully at him as she held onto his arm.

He smirked at her. "You just need to stop getting yourself into compromising situations, Lady Lilli. That way, you won't need me to rescue you."

"Awww, But it's just so fun to have you save me," she mused, though she really was fortunate that he always managed to be in there right place at the right time, or else she would have never gotten out of situations like this one - and worse ones.

"Of course you'd find my rescues fun," Emil sighed, rolling his eyes. Though he'd never admit it, he kept nearly as close of an eye on Lili as he did Amika. As her friend, he didn't want anything bad to happen to her. He also knew that Amika would be devastated as well.

His stomach suddenly felt heavy as lead. "Hey Lil, I didn't really think this through. I heard the commotion outside my door, so I came to your rescue. But now, thanks to you, I have to attend dinner, where the princess will be. What's the plan? It's your fault that I have to do this."

He tried his best to calm his nerves, but it did nothing to stop his hands from trembling. Emil felt nauseous as each step carried him closer and closer to the royal dining hall.

"Hmm..." Lilli thought for a moment. "How about...you just go on and act _natural_?" she bluntly suggested. "From my _vast_ experience in the fields of love," she pridefully began, "I found that it will only really be awkward if you make it such. Besides! I'll be there. And if things get too much, I'll think of something to cause a mass distraction - ooh, It has been a while since I last fainted..." The last part was muttered to herself, coming up with fun, dramatic schemes - partly in hopes of cheering Emil up a bit. "...But seriously, try not to act too strange. You'll be fine, Emil. From how Ami reacted, I can tell you that she might be more worked up and embarrassed than even you are."

As he began to contemplate what was even natural between himself and the princess anymore, he listened in on his friend's musings. He nearly choked when she mentioned the possibility of fainting, keeping his laughter to a small snicker. Though she was a bit overdramatic, Emil felt fortunate to be able to call Lady Lilli his friend.

Lilli was glad when she heard the smallest snicker escape him, relieved that she could bring her friend - and consequently, her protector - some cheer. "Regardless of what happens...I've got your back," she declared quietly, as they entered the lavish dining room.

The windows were tall and allowed the last of the sunlight to illuminate the room in orange and red splendour. The long wooden table was in the centre of the room with a stunning cloth adorning it. The King and Queen were sat on opposite ends, and as usual Amika was sat beside her mother, with a spot beside her saved for Lady Lilli. By the Queen's other side were all of her own ladies-in-waiting.

On the King's side, there were two of his closest ambassadors and his son, Kiku, who was birthed from a different mother, and therefore illegitimate - but a part of the royal court regardless, and a successful son indeed, despite his illegitimate status. As heir, Crown Prince Yao sat directly by his father, and Leon's empty space was saved on his father's other side.

The ladies and gentlemen were always seperated on different sides of the table for the most part - unless there was an event or ball or celebration in which more nobles would arrive. If so, then ladies and gentlemen would sit in a mixed sitting plan. For ordinary, everyday meals, however, it was known that the Queen preferred to keep the females of court on her side of the table.

However, the seats for Emil and Lukas always were in the middle of both - it was the order of things. They had been granted an honour of living in their own chambers and dining with the nobles due to their heroic deeds and impressive combat skills.

Amika glanced up at Lilli and Emil as they walked in, before her gaze quickly fell back onto her mother instead as she pretended to be vastly invested in whatever it was she was saying. _Anything_ so she did not have to make any eye-contact with Emil...Gods, she would perish right here if they made eye contact...! From the sheer embarrassment. She felt regretful - but also _didn't_. The feeling of his lips on hers was unforgettable, and well...maybe Lilli was right. Perhaps Amika really ought to confront Emil about this, _eventually_, but not in a room full of those who would be dangerous for them to show any affection around.

Emil walked Lilli to her seat and pushed her chair in for her once she sat. He blew his hair out of his eyes with a quick huff and hurried past Amika to his own spot at the table.

When Lilli sat beside her, the princess gave the blonde a swift nod of acknowledgement and continued to 'listen' as her mother talked about trivial things to her and the other ladies of the court.

Lilli smiled at Amika, softly nudging her to gain her attention as she whispered softly, "You'll have to face him eventually." Her words caused the princess to bit her lip and send her a gentle glare.

"Lilli...not _now_," Amika whispered back, somewhat panicked.

His violet eyes fixed on his dinner plate, he sat down across from his brother. He couldn't bring himself to even look at the royal family at that moment.

A swift kick was delivered to his shin, causing him to look up at the deliverer. Lukas's sapphire eyes studied his brother, the two holding a conversation through glances.

'_What's wrong with you?_'

'_I don't want to talk about it._'

'_What did you do?!_'

'_NOTHING._'

'_I don't believe you._'

'_Your choice._'

'_We're talking about this later._'

Emil sighed and fixed his eyes back on his plate. This was stupid.

Just then, Prince Leon entered the dining hall. Lilli's demeanour faltered for a moment, but she quickly smiled again, but Amika noted the way in which her first true friend almost flinched at the sight of her brother. Did something happen...?

Leon stormed his way through the dining hall like an avalanche. He hastily sat in his seat with a huff and began eating. The only time he looked up was to glare daggers at Emil until Lukas cast an icy glare back at him.

Lukas sighed as he looked across the table at his little brother. What could possibly have Emil so bothered? Was it something to do with Leon?

His grip got tighter on his fork as he thought of the horrible things he wanted to do to Leon if he had hurt Emil. Noticing his knuckles turning white, Lukas slowly put his fork down.

He then looked back up at his brother, watching Emil push his food around his plate rather than eat it. Something was up with him, and it made him nervous.

Amika avoided even remotely glancing at her brother, lest he attempt to talk to her. He seemed in such a huffy mood - but when _wasn't_ he? She picked at her food, slowly eating it as she would occasionally respond to a remark made by her mother, but her thoughts filled with the replaying memory of her passionate kiss with Emil, and what she ought to do now.

It was clear that the kiss would be the change of everything, she doubted they could ever go back to how they used to be now. Maybe...Lilli had a point. Just maybe.

Oh, she would have to go to big brother Kiku sometime tomorrow...perhaps he could soothe her by doing some calligraphy with her, or perhaps...maybe he could take her horse-riding, if circumstances allowed it. She smiled to herself, glancing over to the black-haired male sitting across the table. Kiku always had been the only person in her family whom she felt remotely connected to. He always had been so sweet to her, and soothed her when she needed it, especially growing up. She was never allowed to participate in sports - but Kiku had managed to sneak her out long enough to teach her to ride on horseback when she'd been has been a while since they had gone riding together...She thought she ought to ask him sometime soon.

But right now, she _needed_ to think of a way to solve the...situation at hand.

"You're awfully spaced out this evening, Daughter," the Queen commented as she stared at her only daughter, causing all the attention from the women to go to her, causing the princess to feel embarrassed.

"Oh..I apologize, your highness." Amika spoke with utmost respect. "I pray you shall forgive me, mother, I've simply a lot on my mind..." She then realized that she also should, sooner than later, attempt to persuade her father to allow Emil's mother to join the Royal staff. But all that could be done later.

The moment he could be excused, Emil jumped at the opportunity, trying not to seem too eager to get back to his chambers. He was quick to rush back and throw himself into bed, hoping he could pretend to be asleep by the time Lukas arrived. But fate was not so kind.

Moments after he had thrown himself onto his bed, his chamber doors flew open, and there stood Lukas, a burning fire in his sapphire eyes. "Would you mind telling me why you're in bed in your uniform?" he asked, voice sharp as daggers. "And what was your deal at dinner?"

"It's nothing," Emil groaned, throwing himself back onto his pile of pillows. "Just leave it alone, okay?"

Lukas shut the chamber doors and locked them before walking over to Emil's bed and lying down next to him, making himself comfortable. "Talk to me, Emil," he encouraged. "You used to tell me everything when we were kids. What happened?"

"I grew up," Emil sighed.

After a few moments of silence, Lukas closed his eyes. "If you don't want to talk, then we will lie here in silence. Just as long as we're here for each other."

Emil thought it over and rolled over to face Lukas. "Thanks," he sheepishly said.

Lukas rolled over to face his little brother and ruffled his hair. "What are brothers for?"

.

Lady Lilli stood carefully and with a concern-laced voice informed the Queen that Princess Amika felt rather sick from all the travelling, and that she would dutifully escort her back to her chamber. Amika felt immense gratitude for Lilli, because she would have hated needing to make up more excuses as to why she was not fully acting like 'herself'. Amika nodded along with her friend's story. "Indeed, I've an _awful_ headache," she solemnly admitted, praying her mother would release the topic and not ask any more.

"Ah...I see," the Queen hesitantly responded. "You are, of course, excused." She looked up at Lilli. "And Lady Lilli, I thank you for your gracious help, you're such a lovely friend to my daughter." The Queen spoke with forced gratitude, clearly uncomfortable at the concept of being around her 'sick' daughter.

Lilli helped Amika stand and held onto her, as to make it appear that Amika felt faint. Once the two girls were out of the dining hall, Amika and Lilli pulled away and they softly laughed towards the other. Ever since Lilli has joined their court, Amika's life had been drastically improved - before knowing the other girl she wouldn't have _dared_ to lie or deceive anyone - even in such a practical manner that's harmless.

"Thank you, Lilli..." Amika stated with thankful eyes, but she felt the heavy sensation in her gut.

She'd have to do something about Emil...and soon. It had only been what, three hours since the kiss? And she already hated how she and Emil were acting towards one another - she would hardly be able to last longer than a day without him _properly_ at her side, or she was sure she'd go insane.

"Have you thought about what to do with Emil?" Lilli inquired softly after they entered Amika's bedroom. "I think that letter idea was so romantic!" She put her hands together beside her head to emphasis how 'cute' she thought was. "And no other soul, except for Emil, would read its contents - _I_ would ensure it does not come across anyone else..."

Amika bit her lip, but nodded with anxiety. "P-Perhaps..." she agreed, swallowing somewhat harshly from her stress. "W-What do I even write though?" The Princess paced around her chambers and Lilli watched with amusement. Lilli led the Princess to her desk and sat her down, putting the quill in her hand. "You write," She declared, "What's inside your heart." With that, the blonde hugged her friend from behind. "Good luck!" she giggled and turned to leave, knowing it'll be the guards' rounds soon.


	9. Chapter 8

Lukas glanced over at his sleeping brother. He smiled softly at how small and innocent Emil looked. It almost felt as if he had been transported to the past, back when his brother had idolized him and wanted to be just like him.

Knowing he was due for rounds soon, Lulkas stood up. He removes his brother's shoes and tucked him into bed before leaving the room. His heart ached a little after he shut Emil's chamber doors. Ever since Emil had moved to the palace, they hadn't spent time like that, even though that was how they spent every night as kids. He wondered when it would happen again.

He walked down the hallway to check on the princess. His suspicions led him to believe that whatever happened to Emil had to do with Princess Amika, and he wanted to get to the bottom of it.

Purposefully saving the princess for last, he gently rapped on her door. "Good evening, Princess Amika. It's Lukas. I'm doing rounds. May I come in to assure your safety?"

"U-Uh...yes, of course, Sir Lukas," she responded with slight hesitation from the inside of her room, feeling somewhat relieved - and also disappointed - that it was not Emil, but Lukas, who was doing rounds tonight.

A part of her had hoped to speak with him, but she supposed that this would be for the best.

The letter...she ought to get it written tonight and give it to Lilli to give to Emil. That way, it'll be less suspicious than if anyone saw her give Emil such a letter personally. Besides...she would write it somewhat ambiguously, so that if discovered it could not _really_ be traced back to her for certain...

She was still dressed in her dinner dress but brushing her long hair as she waited for Lukas to enter.

Lukas slowly stepped in, closing the chamber doors after himself. "My princess, would you be so kind as to answer a question for me?" he slowly asked, choosing his words wisely. "I know that we have not spoken much at all, but I worry for my brother. He is your personal knight, but he seems unlike himself this evening. I wouldn't dare to even think of blaming you, but would you perhaps know what happened to Emil?"

He knew it was rather daring and bold of him to ask such a question of the princess, but he didn't like the way Emil was shutting him out.

Amika froze, body tense at the mention of Emil, but hurriedly regained her composure.

"Sir Lukas..." she sighed, placing her golden brush down as she turned to look at him with sorrowful eyes. "I do apologise, I...solemnly believe his behaviour is to blame on my behalf." She confessed, unable to properly look into those crystal eyes. "I do hope you shall forgive me for upsetting your brother, who is clearly so close to your heart," the princess stated. "I might...have done something rather upsetting. It is best to not get into the details - it is rather mortifying to re-think."

The princess started to braid her hair for the night, gesturing for Lukas to sit on the armchair on the other side of the room. "I pray that my actions have not offended Emil too severely, and I cannot begin to imagine your worry for him." Amika's nimble fingers braided her dark locks as she spoke. "However, please note that I shall do my best to return Emil to his former self. Today was simply a...bad day, for us." Her words were heavy, as was her heart.

Lukas frowned when the princess took the blame for his brother's odd behavior. Though when the princess gestured for him to sit, he merely shook his head at her and walked over to stand behind her.

"I have no doubt that it was a bad day, my princess," he slowly began, "but that means that you can make tomorrow better." He reached out and took her locks from her fingers, taking her place in braiding it. "I was at Emil's bedside tonight as he fell asleep. He was so tired and stressed, which makes me believe that you are feeling the same way. Please correct me if I am wrong, your highness."

When Lukas walked over and started to braid her hair for her, Amika felt bewildered, partly because she wasn't expecting him to do this, but also because she wasn't used to something that could be considered to be 'affectionate'. For a moment, Lukas felt like he was almost a caring older brother - which she supposed he was - just not _her_ caring older brother.

"Emil was stressed...?" She asked, feeling stupid for asking - of course he felt stressed, goodness knows what he was thinking after their kiss...Gods, she _had_ to sort this out as soon as she could.

Lukas picked a ribbon up off of Amika's vanity and tied her braid in place. "I do not believe you have offended my brother," he continued. "If anything, he seems more determined. I do not know what may have occurred today, but I do not need to know to understand that there was a spark of sorts lit inside of my brother."

Hearing Lukas' assurances soothed and comforted Amika about the situation, and for a while she wondered if this was what it was like to have a brother who was...well, _brotherly_. Kiku was the closest thing she had, but her mother was strict to ensure that the two half-siblings would spend as little time together as possible.

The knight paced over to Amika's bedside and pulled the covers down. "Princess Amika, please forgive me for not knowing my place and doing all of these things without your permission. I wish you a good night's rest."

Amika looked in the mirror at her perfect braid and smiled softly to herself, before she followed Lukas to her bed and got ready to lay down, watching as Lukas turned to leave. She gripped her covers, a deep part of her feeling like she was a child again and craving further affection from someone who was actually familial. The type of platonic love she had always craved, but never got.

"Sir Luka," she spoke up before he walked out. "Thank you." She smiledat him. "I hope you shall have the most pleasant dreams tonight."

Lukas smiled to himself before turning back to Amika and walking over to her bed. "I hope the same for you, my dear princess," he told her before pulling the covers over her and tucking her in. "Rest well. You had a rather big day."

Amika was...shocked, to say the least, to have Lukas do something she'd never had done before - _tuck her in_. Not even her nurses did that when she was a child, and it was something she only heard about other people doing. It was...nice.

He bit his lip before asking the question that he had been wanting to ask. "My mother," he slowly began, biting his lip, "did she seem...happy?"

His heart ached over how broken his mother had been when he left, and he couldn't imagine how she felt when Emil followed after him. All he wanted was for her to be happy, in any form of the word.

"Thank you..." she muttered, softly smiling up at Lukas with gratitude. "Your mother was most joyful today, yes. I think finally getting to see at least one of her beloved sons improved her morale immensely." She then smiled to herself. Tomorrow she'd _beg_ father to give into her desire to get Emy and Lovise to the castle. Amika and her father were not close, but she was his only daughter - by merit, she was his precious golden girl. And she never asked anything of him. She was _determined_ to get _this_. Not for her happiness, but for that of Lukas and Emil. Their family should not be apart like this...it was _wrong_.

"Though she misses you immensely," she added softly. "She's a truly wonderful woman. Though I am not much surprised, she is the woman who bore you and Emil afterall. A woman like that would have to be strong and caring, to raise such glorious warriors - and even better men."

Lukas smiled as Amika spoke of his mother. He liked hearing about how happy she was to see Emil. In his heart, he knew he should have gone as well, but he couldn't bring himself to. Not with the manner in which he had left. The thought of it made him feel as if his heart were constricting in his chest.

"You truly are a kind and fair princess," he mused aloud once she was finished speaking. "Your eldest brother is absolutely correct about you. One day, Princess Amika, you will make a fantastic ruler."

Amika's eyes widened, "Yao...speaks of me?" she inquired, shocked. She had assumed that she was not particular important to her eldest brother. In truth, with how little they spoke, she even assumed he scarcely thought of her at all.

Lukas was determined to never let her know that Yao had told him to comfort his sister as best as he could. Though the two were estranged siblings, Yao really did care more than his younger siblings thought. As the crown prince, though, he didn't have time or energy to openly show it.

The knight smiled warmly at the princess before looking to her chamber doors. "I really should get going," he began, turning toward the doors. "Do sleep well, your highness. Tonight's rest was well-deserved." And with that, he turned and left the princess's chambers, closing the doors behind him as quietly as he could.

"Of course, thank you, Sir Lukas...I pray you shall sleep well, too." She smiled tiredly as he left.

.

Emil woke to the sound of birds chirping outside of his window. He looked over to see Lukas asleep next to him. His brother must have been so worried that he crashed here after his rounds.

The younger brother smiled as he got out of bed, careful not to disturb his brother's sleep. He quickly dressed and readied himself for the day before realizing that it was time for breakfast. Making sure to shut the door to his chambers as quietly as possible, he made for the royal dining hall.

Though he felt he should be under stress from the previous day, he felt lighter than air. His heart felt as if it were soaring high in the clouds. If only he could feel that way all the time!

Upon entering the dining hall, he bowed to the already-seated royal family and recited his usual greeting. "Good morning, your majesties! I can only hope that I may serve you well again today!" With that, he made his way to his chair, focused solely on breakfast.

After all, if he were to even so much as look at Princess Amika, he felt he may fall apart once more.

Amika was already sat down in the dining hall, feeling anxiety build a home in her chest. Goodness...what a mess. She was relieved to see Emil in good spirits today, however.

She had feared he would be as sorrowful as he had been. She was awaiting for Lilli to make her surely grand entrance for breakfast, knowing that today would be the day that would either make or break her.

After Lukas had left her bedroom last night, the princess had stood up and written a heartfelt letter confessing her cares for the fair-haired Knight in the candlelight. She'd entrusted it to her dear friend to hand over to Emil - and she hadn't signed the letter or done anything which could connect her to it should it be intercepted.

The plan was for Lilli to slip the envelope to Emil slyly either as she walked to her seat, or sometime after breakfast if she is able to get him alone. Truly, Amika knew not of what she was even doing by that point in her life...but she also knew that she held such deep emotions for Emil that she needed to finally release.

Lilli entered the dining hall, walking gracefully towards her seat, passing Emil on the way. She made eye contact with him and walked so close to him that she managed to slip the envelope she'd hidden under her long sleeves onto his lap, in a manner which she was certain no one else would notice. She then sat down in her own seat by Amika, not looking at him for a while, until breakfast officially began and everyone else gathered. When others were distracted, the blonde sent a smug look Emil's way, mouthing "Amika" to him, before she engaged in conversation with the Queen.

Emil blushed deeply after watching Lilli's lips form the princess's name. This note in his lap was from the princess?! He could hardly contain the feelings rising into his chest, threatening to make it burst at any moment. Why would Amika write him a note?

He ate as quickly as he could while staying under the radar of the royal family before politely excusing himself. His heart pounded madly in his chest as he made his way down the hallway, the note in his pocket feeling as hot as a burning ember.

Once he made it to a safe area where he knew no one else would be, he took the note from his pocket and carefully unfolded it, reading its contents.

'_My dearest, Emil, _

_Truly, I know not how to put what I feel into words. How can I possible summarise my affections for you with a single letter? It is impossible to convey the depths of my care. _

_My heart beats for you, gentle love. In my life I never believed I would feel something so profound as my love for you. Perhaps I sound insane, writing this for you under the moon's silver light, but after what has occurred between us I can no longer find the will within me to conceal my affections and my deepest adoration for you. _

_Your voice, your scent and memory haunt me each night when I descend into sleep. And even in my dreams I cannot escape from my tenderness towards you, not when I only seem to dream of you. You are my favourite thing to think about. _

_Until that fateful day I had only dreamed of how your lips would feel on mine, and how it would feel to be held by you without restrictions. But now the fire inside my heart shines too bright to be hidden. _

_I know not whether you hold me in the same high esteem, but I can only pray to the ancient Gods that you do. If you do, then I beg you to meet me in the gardens at midnight tonight, when all the world has gone to sleep and we may speak freely under the cover of night._

_If you do not, then you need not explain yourself; I know that my feelings may overwhelm you. I assure you that no grudge shall be held - you cannot control how you feel. If you love me as intently, come to me. If you do not, I shall know your decision, and I shall graciously accept your choice, and nothing between us has to change, we can continue as we have always been. _

_\- Eternally yours,_

_Just a woman in love with you._

Emil had to read through the letter three times before it finally dawned on him. If this was from the princess, then that meant she loved him back. His cheeks flushed a deep crimson as he folded the letter back up and tucked it into the inner breast pocket of his uniform.

Amika loved him. His heart was singing. The woman he loved truly loved him back. That was cause for a celebration. He could hardly contain his joy.

A part of him wanted to run back to his chambers and jump on Lukas, telling him of the good news. The other part of him was hit with the icy truth of the reality that his and Amika's love could never be. It all twisted his heart into a knot and made his chest feel heavy. What was he to do?

There was only one thing he could do. He had to go to the gardens at midnight.


	10. Chapter 9

The moon was high in the sky when the princess walked past the dark corridors of the palace. Her figure covered by her velvet cape as she sneaked down the halls with a single candle to light her way.

Thankfully, most were asleep, and all the nightly guards would mostly patrol outside the gates and near the entrances, which was why the garden was her choice; no one ever went there past dusk. She was still ever-so-cautious as she went out to the gardens through the open window of the servants' kitchen, sneaking lowly until she reached a hidden spot by some lilacs and peonies.

She hoped Emil would find her here. This was her favourite spot in the garden, after all...but that was if he ever came at all. If he didn't come, then she would know her answer. And she would accept it.

Emil pulled the hood of his cloak over his silvery locks. Curse being born with such pale hair. He was always easy to pick out in a crowd, no matter how hard he tried to blend in.

His eyes scanned the garden. If he was the princess, where would he be? He closed his eyes and sniffed the air for any indication of the flowery scents that always seemed to surround her.

He picked up the scent of peonies and headed in that direction. Whether he was right or wrong, he would soon figure out.

The princess sat by the flowers, awaiting Emil's arrival. Silver moonlight illuminated her cloaked figure as she looked up at the stars. A part of her believed that, perhaps, Emil would not be joining her this night. If so, she knew it would be difficult to bear but she'd have to manage.

She promised nothing between them would change - and it wouldn't.

There was a small figure crouched by a bunch of peonies and lilacs. He made his way toward it. Just as he approached it, the moonlight hit the spot where they both were, illuminating them. Glowing in the moonlight, she was even more breathtaking than normal. "Princess Amika?" he quietly asked.

Just as the midnight was beginning to stray, she heard someone utter her name. She slowly looked at them, her heart pounding in her chest as the moonlight shined down on her velvet cape, and her long, loose brown locks which flowed down her chest to her waist. She smiled softly, and raised her hands to remove the cloak's hood, revealing her full face and honey eyes to him.

"...Emil." She softly spoke, pleasant surprise in her voice. "You came.."

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked, retrieving her letter from his inner breast pocket. "It was you who sent me this letter, correct?" How he hoped and prayed that this wasn't just a gigantic scheme of Lili's creation. If so, he would curse himself for the next three years for falling for it.

Then again, as he looked to the princess, he could see the sincerity in her eyes. There was no mistaking it. She had to be the one who sent the note.

His hands shook as he reached out toward the princess. "What was the meaning behind the note, Princess Amika?" he slowly asked. "Toying with the feelings of your personal knight doesn't seem too ladylike to me."

"Toying?" she asked, confused, with a hint of offence. "Emil, do you truly think I'm toying with you...?" she asked, biting her lip with mild hurt in her eyes.

Perhaps this was just a stupid idea in the first place. Lili may have well been wrong about how Emil felt, and if so Amika would spent eternity in her sorrow for being such an idiot.

She felt at a loss, unsure of what to do. Truly, she had hoped that if he did not feel the same that he would simply not come. Then again, what had she expected?

"Do you truly think so badly of me...?" she sighed, looking at the ground. She felt somewhat faint from humiliation. Of course Emil would be appalled by such a letter. What on earth had she been thinking when she wrote it? Had she really ruined everything between them?

"The contents of the letter are true," she stated. "But if you came here simply to show your distaste with me, I apologise."

Emil's eyes widened in realization at her words. So the letter truly was from her! And it was sincere as well! How could he have been so ignorant as to assume that it wasn't?

"Distaste?" he asked, astonished. "No, it's nothing like that!" Realizing the volume of his voice, he quickly hushed himself. "Forgive me for misunderstanding, my princess. I just wasn't expecting this is all. After all, I am simply a knight in employment by your father."

He then noticed how rude he sounded. "Forgive me, Princess Amika," he begged. "I do not seem to be in my right mind today. Everything seems jumbled up and backwards since yesterday. How could I think straight after being allowed to kiss you, after all." Emil's face could suddenly rival the reddest of roses in that very garden. "See what I mean?" he helplessly asked.

She had prepared herself to be scolded and have her name cursed by him - the worst case scenario, really. So when Emil begged for her forgiveness and showed her his genuine shock she couldn't help but sigh in relief.

"Goodness, Emil..." she softly whispered. "You frightened me so...I feared the worst from that reaction, though I do suppose it was wise of you to ensure the letter was not a ploy of sorts..."

Her cheeks were dusted with a soft blush, and she let out a quiet giggle. "You're forgiven, of course. Though there is nothing to be forgiven. " Her tone was sweet as she patted the empty spot on the bench beside her. "Sit." She instructed, honey eyes locking with his with the softest smile on her face. "There...is much we ought to talk about."

Emil slowly took a seat next to the princess. "Indeed, there is much to discuss," he agreed with a sigh. "My princess, I am sorry for ever doubting you. It was wrong of me."

He felt daring as he reached over for Amika's hand. Dare he grab it? He decided to take his chances, placing his hand over hers, holding her slim fingers in his. Though he dared to hold her hand, he couldn't help but think of if this was the way it would be between them had classes been set aside. The thought of their differing classes left a hollow ache in his heart.

"Please speak first, your highness. The floor is yours."

The princess took a deep breath, feeling overwhelmed and embarrassed. "I'm not sure how to say how I feel, that is to say the words...are difficult to gather," she sighed out with a nervous laugh. "So I'm just going to say something absolutely insane but utterly truthful."

"I love you." She spoke without hesitation, her hand squeezing his affectionately, as she stared into his eyes. The wind picked up and her long locks flowed with it. She looked angelic. She hesitantly used her free hand to stroke Emil's cheek lovingly. "I...I love you," she repeated, blushing deeply.

Emil felt his cheeks burning at her touch. He could hardly believe what he was hearing. Amika loved him? How? He was just a lowly knight, and she was a princess. There was no way this could really be happening.

"You love me?" he slowly asked, repeating her words. It seemed to surreal. How was he to react to that? Would it be appropriate for him to openly express that he returned her feelings? "I..." Why was he struggling to find his voice now of all times? "I love you too, Princess Amika," he finally managed to say.

He reached up and placed his hand over hers in a loving manner. "But are you sure about me?" The doubt was evident in his voice. "There are so many men who would suit you better than I ever could."

Amika nodded, "I'm sure," she declared passionately, her eyes staring dead into his own. "You are a better man than a thousand princes." She spoke with genuine belief. "You are ill to sell yourself so short." Her words were sweet but certain. "I speak it without flattery when I state that you are, in my eyes, the best of men."

The princess pulled her hands away, turned over to the bush of Peonies and plucked on, handing it to him. "In the language of flowers, peonies represent romance, good fortune, honour and compassion."

"Let this peony be my heart." She placed it into his hands carefully, "There. You hold my heart in your hands. Do with it as you please." She bashfully smiled. "Plant it in the garden of your chest, let it grow with your own beating heart," she paused and then sighed, "or pluck all the petals away into the wind. The choice is yours."

Emil stared down at the flower in his hands. Was she being serious? He felt his fingers gently close around its petals as he tucked it into the breast pocket of his uniform. "Then I choose this," he stated, looking over at her.

Copying her actions, he gently plucked a peony from the same bush. "Now, Princess Amika, I must ask you," he began, gently placing the peony in her hands. "What will you do with my heart?"

His hands trembled as they moved away from hers. Was he crazy for doing this? What would happen should they be caught? But he just couldn't resist!

Her slender fingers took the peony and she brought it up to her lips, kissing the petals gently as she made eye-contact, before she placed the peony in her loose hair, securing it behind her ear. "I shall keep it on me, at all times," she responded softly. "And I shall nevermore part from it."

She took both his hands in hers, holding them softly. "I am flesh and bone, Emil," she reminded, sorrowfully. "You look at me as if I am a statue. But I am not. You tremble so..." Amika sighed, and moved slightly closer to him, "I beg you, do not fear to love me. All discord that may arise is to be pitied and not feared.

"Our love is...not one of ease. There will always be problems," she acknowledged, "but it is the kind of love one can only read about in fairytales. But we? We have that, and I cannot bare to let that go so easily."

He didn't know what else to do other than press his lips to hers, gently at first but soon with more passion. Was she fully aware of the way she made him feel? If not, he needed to let her know. After all, she was the official owner of his heart. How could he not let her know?

Emil pulled away from the princess. "I will always remain your humble servant," he assured her. "And as your humble servant, I will love you for as long as you may allow."

Part of him wondered if any of this was real. If it wasn't, how could he have such a lucid dream? There was no way this wasn't real life. To make sure, he discreetly pinched himself, yet he discovered that he was still sitting with the princess.

"And you're sure about this?" he asked her, breathless. He wanted to give her as many chances as she needed to back out of it, feeling it may be too good to be true.

She softly kissed him back, smiling into the kiss until she pulled away. She had the softest blush on her face. "Then you must love me for an eternity," Amika declared playfully. "For there shall never come a day in which I do not want your love."

Amika felt her heart about to fall out of her chest with how fast it beat - and it beat for him, alone. "You know me, Emil. I never do anything if I do not think it through twice, thrice and once more." She let out a soft giggle. "But you answer your question," she didn't say anything else, but instead she pulled him to her by his shirt, clashing their lips in a heated passion, soon wrapping her arms around his neck loosely.

His heart pounded madly in his chest as he kissed her once more. He couldn't believe that the princess truly loved him back! Breathless, he pulled her into his lap, making it easier for her to kiss him.

Emil had to be careful with the princess's positioning, lest he accidentally let on to the lust he felt for her. That would be bad for both of them if she wasn't ready. After all, he would never expect something like that from her until she was ready, if ever.

She pulled herself closer to him until their chests were touching, but careful not to crush the peony in his breast pocket as they kissed. This was a scene from a novel, truly. "Emil..." She breathed his name out as she pulled away only to kiss him again, and again, and again until her lips were swollen and sore with how much she'd kissed him.

Once she finally pulled away, she let out a breathy laugh of euphoria. "I love you..." she breathed out happily, pecking his cheek, "I love you." She pecked his nose. "I love you." She kissed his forehead.

Emil feel intoxicated by the princess once they had finally pulled away. His head swam as he received kiss after kiss from her as she declared her love to him with each one.

He held her hands tightly in his own as he did the same back, though afterwards, he trailed kisses from her cheek, down her neck, stopping at her collarbone. That was as far as he would dare to go that night. He needed to know his own limits, after all.

His heart pounded madly in his chest as he tried to seat himself more comfortable, so as not to surprise the princess in him lap with his own arousal. He wouldn't dare to let her know of that, feeling as if she would feel obligated to do something about it, which he couldn't let himself allow. After all, their love had only just begun.

Gentle moans escaped her when he kissed her neck, then her collarbone. He was so intoxicating - she was going to be addicted to him, she knew it. That was to suggest she wasn't already addicted, which she believed she was. How could she not adore this stunning man in front of her?

She pulled away, smiling brightly. "You're beautiful," she muttered to him as she moved some loose strands of hair from his enchanting eyes. "I could stare at you forever." She put her forehead on his. "Whatever my occur, my heart is yours from now," she kissed his lips softly, "Until eternity."

"Is that a promise?" he teased, voice husky. How could he remain calm with a literal goddess in his presence? His heart was racing in his chest as he internally fought back his lustful desires.

He knew better than anyone that the princess was to remain pure until her wedding day, though he wished it wasn't so. Emil needed to calm himself down. After all, he was in the presence of the princess. He couldn't let his lust overtake him lest he disrespect the woman he loved.

"Of course it is." She smiled, and nuzzled into him. "I love you," she said once more, with a soft laugh. "I'll never get tired of saying that to you."

To be honest, she felt an unusual amount of...heat in her abdomen after their...activities, but she ignored the heat in her core. She wanted to stay like this forever, but it was getting late. "My love...I think it best that we both retire to sleep for the night," she suggested, carefully climbing off his lap. "If both of us are tired tomorrow, it may bring some suspicion."

She kissed his cheek softly. "Are you doing rounds tomorrow?" she inquired. "If so...leave me for last." She blushed with a smile. "And Emil...never doubt my love for you, I implore."

His cheeks flushed upon her request to be saved for last, but he eagerly nodded. "Allow me to escort you to the door," he said. "I'll stay in the shadows, I swear. I just need to see you back inside safely."

Any excuse to be with her even a moment longer. He helped her up and stood before she could notice anything about his lap. Emil walked her to the door. "Until tomorrow, my dearest love," he said in farewell, kissing her forehead. "Sweet dreams, my princess."

She happily agreed to allow him to walk her to the palace. "Goodnight, my beloved." She smiled at him when he kissed her forehead only to steal a hurried kiss from his lips before she silently sneaked to her chambers.

Once he saw her inside, he sat on the garden path for a few moments in disbelief. Was the princess really his? It almost seemed unreal. His head swam with thoughts of her until he realized how uncomfortable his pants felt and hurried off to his quarters.

She closed her bedroom doors, and bit her lip from squealing. Did that really just happen!? Ah! She felt so happy she could sing! She hurried to her journal and wrote tonight's events down in detail, and then she hurried off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 10

The morning came and went, and the princess was sitting in one of the parlour rooms with Lady Lili. The whole morning, the Princess had spent with the blonde lady, the two of them seemingly talking of 'innocent' things. Lili knew what had occurred, though. Perhaps not in detail - yet, that would come when they were left alone. However, she did know that something great happened, from how wonderful a mood both Emil and Amika were. One of the King's knights entered the parlour room, requesting for the Princess to go into the Throne Room.

The King waited in the throne room. It was just him in there, after all. If he was to have a private discussion with his daughter, he didn't need any of his sons in there to disturb them.

Though he was curious as to what his daughter wanted to talk about. Granted that she never asked him for anything, he hoped he could grant her wishes. She seemed so sad lately that he would do anything to cheer her up, unlike her mother, who had explicitly told him not to spoil their daughter.

What the Queen didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

The Princess excused herself and walked into the throne room, the guards behind the door shut the doors after she entered. Amika walked up the throne altar and curtsied before her king-father. "Your highness," she respectfully greeted with a polite tone, kneeling before him until he told her she may stand.

"Amika, my beautiful daughter," the King greeted. "Please stand. You need not bow to me." He smiled at her. "What brings you here today? Is there anything I may grant you?"

The princess rose to her feet, standing in front of her king and father. "Father, I've a request," she admitted, shyly and hesitantly. "I implore you, beloved father, to consider my plea fully before you refuse me." She took a deep breath. "When I was on my visit to the Village with Sir Emil, I got the most wondrous opportunity to meet the woman who bore both Sir Emil and Sir Lukas," Amika began, choosing her words carefully. "And consequently, ended up tasting her cooking. Emy Bondevik's dishes are otherworldly, your grace," she boldly declared. "Such dishes that could easily rival all the cooks we have ever had at the palace. And...since our head cook has recently left her position, I thought that, perhaps, your grace would be willing to hire Emy Bondevik as a royal cook. I believe it would be fitting a woman who has given birth to such strong, glorious knights to have the ability to work here, where she may be close to them..."

She sighed softly, "I assure you as well, father, that this is fully of my own will. As far as either Sir Lukas or sir Emil are concerned they do not know of my intentions." She had a soft look in her eyes, silently pleading for her father to grant her wishes. "I apologise, my dear father, for having to ask anything of you at all. However this is truly important to me. Especially once I discovered how rarely our brave knights see their family and...I figured that such amazing potential should not be put to waste...!" She put her hands together in a graceful, but begging manner. "Please, father..."

The King was shocked by the display his daughter made. How could he have forgotten about Emy Bondevik and the kindness she had shown the kingdom by giving up her sons for the sake of Kimoreia?

"Emy Bondevik, you say?" he asked. "And she is, for sure, the mother of Emil and Lukas?" He thought back. "Does she have any more children who would be coming with her, or are her sons the only ones? After all, if we were to bring her here, we must bring her children as well."

He thought about it for a moment. "Tell me more about this Emy Bondevik, Amika. What makes her so special to you that you would come and beg me to hire her?"

She stared bravely into her father's eyes, "Father..." she sighed, "I am certain, yes. Emil himself introduced me to her. Emy Bondevik has a young daughter, Lovise. A precious little girl, truly. I believe that the least we could do for the entire Bondevik family would be to bring mother and daughter to our grounds. Sir Emil and Lukas have done so much for our land and I believe it to be our responsibility to provide for their relatives." She spoke with determination and boldness that contrasted her common meekness. "I hope you shall forgive my...fierceness in the subject, father...but I beseech you to agree. All that would happen is we would gain an impeccably talented cook in our kitchens."

"As for young Lovise, I have been contemplating taking her under my wing, father. I believe that it would be most honourable if we were to raise her status to something more...educated," she suggested. "With an education she could grow up to become a merchant's wife, or something quite respectable." Amika's tone was diplomatic - surprising, really, since she rarely spoke and when she did she would be quiet as a shy mouse. But this was important to her.

"Emy Bondevik is a wonderful woman," Amika declared, "and respectable, too. Has managed to keep her family afloat after the death of her husband and is beloved in her town. Though, her cooking really is amazing. At the very least, father, allow Emy Bondevik a chance to showcase her talents to you. Let her be invited to court to show you her wondrous cooking and I promise you shall not regret it."

The King put quite a bit of thought into it. "If you are that insistent, then you leave me no choice," he stated. "I shall send for her and Young Lovise. You are certain that Lovise is her only other child?" he asked.

"I will give her a chance to prepare a meal for our family tomorrow night. You must not speak a word of this to our knights, do you understand?" The King's gaze nearly bore into his daughter. "Is that all you have come to speak with me about?"

Amika smiled to herself, feeling prideful for managing to be successful in her persuasion. "Lovise is her only biological child, yes...though she cares for twins from another mother," she stated. "Though I doubt the mother would be willing to part with her children."

"Thank you, father...!" she softly exclaimed, curtsying once more. "You shall not regret this. I am eternally in your debt, your highness."

The King smiled, seeing how grateful his daughter was to him. "You are welcome, my dearest. After all, you are my only daughter. Please come to me more often when you are in need of anything."

"Oh father, you've no idea how happy you make me. I am so grateful," she brightly stated with a smile. "I hope I will continue to make you proud."

"I don't think there is any way that you wouldn't," he warmly stated. "Now go continue with your day. I'll be here."

She nodded, bowed and then walked out, a bright smile on her cheeks as she went to re-join Lili in the Parlour.

"So? How'd it go?" Lili asked, curiously as she pulled Amika to her.

"It went well."

"Ah, I'm so glad." Lili smiled, hugging Amika excitedly. "Oh...I am so relieved to see you so happy..." She affectionately put a slightly loose strand of mahogany hair behind Amika's ear. "Though I can't say I am surprised. The king absolutely adores you, so I knew you would get whatever you asked of him."

Lukas approached them on his rounds. "Might I ask why two lovely ladies such as yourselves are celebrating outside of the throne room?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow. "Did one of you just have an audience with the King? I hope whatever it was went well, but judging from your behavior I needn't worry."

Amika let out a soft gasp, and laughed softly. "Goodness, Sir Lukas! You startled us so." She smiled. "I had an audience with his highness, yes," she explained, "nothing major, but I had a...heartful request from him which he has agreed to fulfill. Exciting."

Lili smiled, nodding. "Though I am definitely not surprised," she stated, crossing her arms. "Who could say no to such a cute face?"

"Lady Lili makes a point," Lukas laughed. "I myself have trouble saying no to our dear princess. I would assume my brother has the same problem."

He smiled at the two girls. "I take it you two are up to no good, as per usual?"

A gentle blush covered Amika's cheeks, "Gosh! You both tease me so," she playfully complained, pouting.

Lili giggled. "Why, when have we ever been up to 'no good'?" she responded with a mischievous laugh. "We're angels! both of us."

"I believe I have met you, Lady Lili," he scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Now, Princess Amika behaving sounds believable, but when it comes to you..." He smirked at her. It was too easy to tease the girls. "Have you forgotten about the incident last week that I needed to save you from, or shall I remind you in front of the princess?"

Lili blushed and bit her lip in embarrassment. "L-Lukas!" she exclaimed. Amika smiled curiously, "Oh? And what is this 'incident'?" she asked, softly smirking.

"Nothing!" Lili hurriedly replied. "Nothing happened...!" She blushed harder.

"Mhm..." Amika shook her head with a giggle.

Lukas smirked at Lili before smiling at Amika. "Well, you see, our dear Lili here-" He was cut off by the other girl clamping a hand over his mouth.

"I said it was nothing!" she snarled at him, eyes hostile.

Amika looked at Lili with raised eyebrows. "Oh, now I must know!" she mused playfully. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad. Besides, I ought to know what my dearest lady-in-waiting is up to, no?"

Lukas licked Lili's hand, causing her to yelp out in disgust and remove it. "She got herself into trouble with Leon again last week," he said as she wiped her hand on her skirts. He quickly dodged her hand as it reached up to silence him once more. "Quite the mess she got herself into, I must say."

"I will end you!" the young lady threatened, jumping onto his back.

"Wha-Again?" Amika sighed, shaking her head. "Lili...! Stop getting into trouble with Leon! It's not good. Thank you, Sir Lukas," she smiled, "for saving my dearest friend from getting herself into trouble for the thousandth time."

"It is my sworn duty, your highness," he replied, bowing his head. "Now would you be so kind as to save me from Lady Lili? She appears to have murderous intent."

"Shut up!" Lili barked at him. "I may not be a princess, but you don't have to blab my secrets like that!"

The princess let out a soft laugh, trying to pull Lili off Lukas. "Come on, Lili. Time to take a walk in the gardens. I believe that the Gardener's son is out there working today. You like him, remember? You said he was cute last week." She hoped to soothe Lili and make her not want to slit Lukas' throat. "Sir Lukas has duties to perform. Come now, let's leave him to do his work."

"Get going to the gardener's son," Lukas teased. "He keeps you out of trouble."

Lili allowed herself to be pulled along by Amika. "This isn't over Big Bondevik!" she threatened. "I'll get you!"

"You ought to be careful, Sir Lukas!" Amika called out with a soft laugh at Lili's behaviour

"She means business."

Lili huffed. "Ami!" she whined softly. "You're both so mean to meeee!" she cried out in false sorrow as Amika dragged her outside.

"Have a good day, Sir Lukas!" Amika called out before they turned the corner. As soon as they were alone, Amika frowned. "Lili..." she sighed, shaking her head. "You ought to just ignore my idiot brother."

"How can I?" she whined at her best friend. "Leon is far too handsome to ignore, and when he teases me I just can't help myself. It's not my fault he's only a tease and nothing more! Of course I'd get angry!"

Lili tended to get defensive when it came to her problems with her chastity, keeping it a deep secret in her heart that she wanted nothing more than to just sleep with Leon.

"First of all, ew," Amika sighed. "He's my brother. Definitely not handsome. Nasty," she countered. "Second of all, he's a bad influence! What if he starts some rumours about you? Or if he ruins your chances at marriage somehow...? Lili...dearest, you must take care of your future endeavours...marriage is the most secure way for you to live in the future. A good match can result in a good life." Amika felt like an incredible hypocrite, and paused for a moment, biting her lip. "I'm sorry, but...I worry for you, is all." She bit her lip. "I'm sorry Lili." She continued walking down the hallways with Lili. "I shouldn't react like I do. But I do not want my brother to harm you in any way possible."

"Harm me?" she scoffed. "He couldn't do such a thing! After all, I am much more intelligent than he could ever dream of being!"

Amika felt like arguing, but also realised she shouldn't. This wasn't her life, after all. Lili would do what she wanted to, regardless.

"If you're sure..." she sighed. "Look! Dorian!" she exclaimed, gesturing to the Gardener's son tending to the roses. She hoped to distract Lili, even momentarily. She hated the idea of Leon using her lady-in-waiting and only friend to his own manipulative advantage.

Lili rushed over to him. "Hey, Dori!" she called to him. "What brings you to the garden today?" She turned to Amika. "Ami and I were just out wandering. What a surprise to see you here!"

Dorian blushed. "I, uh, work here," he said, flustered by the presence of the two beautiful girls.

Gods above, Amika felt herself growing embarrassed by Lili's flirting - second hand. "Good afternoon, Dorian," she greeted politely with a gentle smile. The peony in her hair illuminated by the sunlight.

"I like your peony," Dorian managed to say to the princess before his attention was diverted by Lili.

A gentle blush dusted Amika's cheeks. "Thank you, Dorian. Peonies are very important to me. They hold a lot of meaning." She smiled softly. She tried to contain her giggle as she observed Lili's flirtatious ways. On one hand, she hoped Lili would stop her...inappropriate habits soon. On the other, Amika enjoyed seeing her friend be so...careless and happy and free.

Emil was doing rounds on an upper floor of the castle and looked out the window into the gardens. He leaned his head on his hand and stared fondly at the princess once he noticed the flower in her hair. It was still there. His heart leapt in his chest at such a minor detail. That meant their love really was real. As he watched the three in the garden, a small smile played on his lips. He could watch the princess all day. She was too beautiful to look away from. His heart pounded every time she smiled.

What he felt for her, he was certain was the purest of love.

"What are you doing?" Lukas asked, walking up behind his brother. He peeked over Emil's shoulders and groaned. "What the hell is Lili doing now?' He clicked his tongue in disapproval and shook his head. "That girl..."

Emil laughed and tore his eyes from the garden. "She's quite the spectacle," he agreed. He then forced himself to continue his rounds.

The older brother gazed out into the garden. He smiled at the princess and then left to continue his rounds as well.


	12. Chapter 11

That dusk, Amika was in her chambers with Lili. She was sitting on the edge on her large velvet-covered bed with Lili beside her, as she retold her the previous nights' events in full.

Lili could hardly contain herself! This was so wonderful to listen to. She couldn't help but giggle and bit her tongue from squealing for Amika. How lovely! Of course, theirs was certainly a tragic love - but in Lili's eyes it just made it that more exciting and passionate. "Oh Ami! I am so happy for you both..!" she cried joyfully.

Amika was thankful for the relatively thick walls of the chambers. The brunette princess blushed as she thought back on all that had happened. She was so excited for Emil's rounds tonight...! Any moment alone with him was sacred to her.

"Is that why you're wearing that peony?" Lili cutely asked, nimble fingers pointing to the peony decorating Amika's hair.

The princess smiled and gave a delicate nod. "And I plan on wearing peonies every day in which I breathe."

Emil, on rounds, was passing through the corridor where Amika's chambers were located. With a curt knock on her door, he called through it, "Rounds, Princess Amika. May I come in?"

His heart pounded in his chest as he awaited her reply. He had been in her chambers many times, but this would be his first time as her lover. How could he not be nervous?

Honey brown eyes wide, the princess instantly flushed an innocent pink. "Y-yes! Just a moment, Emil...!" she called out nervously.

At such an adorable sight, Lili laughed sweetly. "Gosh! You are such a cutie...! Oh, if only you weren't so in love with Emil..." she breathed out to herself, trailing off.

"Hm?" Ami turned to look at Lili, not sure what she was implying.

Lili giggled and shook her head, "Ah, nothing! Just teasing you," she claimed as she turned to leave. "Have fun with your knight~" She winked and opened the door for Emil, smirking as she saw him. "Hi," she greeted and moved past him into the corridor. "She's all yours."

Emil blushed a bit at Lili's comment before getting pulled into Amika's chambers. His pulse skyrocketed when she locked the door after them. He looked at the princess, violet eyes wide. "Uh, hey," he said, blushing. There was no way he could ever get used to the sight of her.

"Hey," she greeted and bit her lip in nervousness.

Before he could clear his head, he pulled her into his arms, embracing her tightly. He longed to kiss her, but he didn't want to rush things like that. It was best to keep it more pure between them until she initiated other things.

He was nearly certain that Amika could feel his heart pounding through his uniform, but could she blame him? How could he ever remain calm amidst such beauty? It was impossible.

Almost as though it was her second nature, Amika nuzzled into Emil's chest. "I missed you..." she softly whispered, blushing at her own remark. This was so new to her, after all...

After staying in his arms for a moment, she led him over to two of the armchairs which sat right outside the tall doors of her balcony. "Come, sit." She smiled welcomingly. "Tell me how your day went."

Emil sat on one of the armchairs, sinking heavily into the cushion. He was exhausted from a long day of patrols. "I would like to say it was a good day," he replied, smiling. "After all, I got glimpses of you having a good afternoon with Lady Lili in the garden. It made me happy to know that you're content."

He blushed. Had he been too honest? Then again, it was his duty to keep a watchful eye on her. His eyes then caught the peonies in her hair and he smiled. "You're still wearing them."

"Of course..!" she exclaimed pridefully, gently stroking a petal on her head. "I promised you I would, did I not?" She smiled bashfully. "I do wish I could spend more of my time with you," she wistfully sighed, "but every moment with you is to be cherished and eternally locked away in the chest of my heart." She reached her hand out for him to hold across her own seat. "Truth be told, I was anticipating this evening all day," she confessed, "and am truly blessed to be with you like this..."

He reached across the gap between the armchairs to hold her hand within his. His mouth pulled into a smile of contentment. In the moment, he had never felt more satisfied in his life.

"I still have your peony in my pocket," he admitted, blushing as he patted his breast pocket. "It brightens my mood whenever I think about it. It's almost like I have a physical form of your love with me at all times."

His face flushed a deep crimson. "That sounded so much less sappy in my head!"

Her eyes lightened up when she noticed the peony in his pocket. "Sappy is good," she hurriedly stated, smiling softly. "Wearing peonies in my hair feels like a part of you is always with me...it's wonderful." Truly, this all still felt like a mystic dream! How could this be reality? Goodness...she adored this man in front of her so deeply, she was certain he would be the death of her. "I feel...free when I am alone with you. I can drop all pretences and just be myself...I cannot do that with anyone else. Even with Lili, there are limitations as to how I may act." She squeezed his hand gently, loving the feeling of their hands intertwined as they breathed the same air.

He smiled. "When I'm with you, I feel as if the world could end but it would be okay because our last moments were spent together. The emptiness I once felt seems to disappear whenever we're together."

Emil gently squeezed her hand back. "Amika, I hope you always believe me when I tell you that I love you. Especially in the forms that will be used when words simply won't do."

She nodded promptly. "Of course. And I pray to the Gods above that you know that my love for you is as true as it could possibly be. You...really do mean the world to me. To be frank, I never really believed I would have such a strong, passionate love for someone." She sighed, but then smiled, though it was slightly melancholic. "My Queenly mother raised me to be aware of the world's harsh realities from a rather young age," she admitted. "And as such, the mere idea of a love such as this is right out of a fairytale."

Amika stood gingerly, and took a step forward, leaning out her hand for him to take again and stand with her. "Lovise was right..." she stated with a melodious giggle. "The princess does end up with her heroic knight."

Emil chuckled as the princess mentioned what his sister had so boldly stated the other day. "I suppose so," he agreed.

Once he stood up she hugged him tightly once more, as though he might disappear. "My heart...my soul itself, is yours," she declared boldly and looked up at him meekly, sincerity in her eyes.

"As mine is to you," he replied to her declaration.

"This feels like a dream..." She blushed a deep shade of vermilion. "Please kiss me so I know this is reality."

Once the princess asked him to kiss her, he knew he couldn't resist it anymore. He dipped Amika low, pressing his lips to hers in the most romantic way he could think of. What felt like a spark of electricity flowed from his lips to the rest of his body. His mind was filled with nothing but love for her.

The princess let out a soft yelp of quiet surprise as he quite literally dipped her. She hasn't been expecting that, but was definitely impressed. She wrapped her nimble arms around his neck and pulled herself in closer as she kissed back, closing her eyes in euphoria.

From the princess's body language, Emil could tell that she liked the kiss. Since it was hard to keep someone dipped so low like that for a long period of time, he decided not to chance things.

Instead, he sat back down on the armchair and pulled her onto his lap, not breaking the kiss for even a moment. How long had it been since he had kisser a woman in such a way? His heart was slamming against his ribcage, but at that moment he didn't care if she felt that. After all, in that moment he had much bigger worries about her feeling something else. So much so that he shifted her slightly in his lap.

The passion overwhelmed her, and she wrapped her arms tightly around Emil as he moved their positions so she was straddling his lap on the chair. She never even knew she had the ability to kiss someone with such equal love and feverish desire to be as close to him as possible. Her hands wrapped in his hair and messed it up but she couldn't focus on anything but how he tasted, how safe she felt in his embrace and how much she wished this moment would never end.

Emil could feel his arousal growing stronger as she tangled her fingers into his hair. This woman was capable of driving him to madness, of that he was certain. His hands and lips wanted nothing more than to explore every inch of her body.

Only pulling away when she had to in order to breathe, she looked into his eyes softly. "I love you..." she breathed out, panting, with a smile on her face.

"I love you too," he told her before placing a gentle kiss to her forehead. Amika was most definitely a woman he wanted to treasure and cherish.

The heat in her abdomen was sudden and intense as she kissed him deeply. Her primal side screamed at her to give herself to him, body and soul, but her logical brain forbade it. She breathed shallowly, looking up at him with her doe eyes. "I love you...so much, Emil..." She smiled and blushed. "I..want you to just...lay with me for a while."

He felt his cheeks flare up with a blush that could shame the red, red rose. "Yes," he finally managed to reply. "I would love to lay with you for a while."

Containing his own primal desires, Emil picked her up and carried her to her bed before lying beside her. Though their beds were technically the same, hers felt much more comfortable. Perhaps it was because it was because she was beside him. His eyes slowly drifted shut in a moment of pure peace.

She smiled in his embrace. It felt as though this was where she was supposed to be, forever.

Gods above, allow this to last forever. Even if she knew it couldn't - she wanted it to, desperately. Her heart felt light yet heavy simultaneously, and she knew she could contently die right here in his arms. Honey eyes fluttered close, and Emil's strong embrace took her into the realm of dreams.

Emil laid beside her until he knew she was asleep. For a few moments after, he gazed at her beautiful sleeping form. Moments this perfect were few and far between, making him feel as if he had won the lottery.

He reached out to gently stroke her cheek with his fingertips. Careful not to wake her, he placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "I love you, Amika," he whispered. "Sweet dreams."

With that, he slowly rose from her bed and left as quietly as he could, knowing he would sleep well that night.


	13. Chapter 12

The sun rose, and with the sunlight the busy lives of humans begun. Currently, the royals - including the two brave knights - sat at the dining table having their breakfast. As usual, Princess Amika sat in her rightful seat beside Lady Lili, though when no one was looking she couldn't help but send the sweetest glances at her beloved Emil. She then remembered her plea to her King-father, and smiled to herself. The Bondevik brothers were in for a surprise.

Lukas took a bite of his quiche and widened his arms. Something about it made him nostalgic. He closed his eyes as he chewed, feeling as if he were back in his childhood home with his mother and brother. His heart ached, longing to feel those peaceful moments once more and regretting taking them for granted.

He slowly stole a peek, looking over at his brother. Did Emil feel the same about the food, or was he just feeling sentimental that morning? His eyes examined his younger brother and observed that Emil, too, seemed tranquil and nostalgic.

Emil looked up, noticing his brother's gaze. "It tastes like home," he quietly stated, a lost look in his eyes.

Lili looked over at Amika. "This breakfast tastes better than any other I've had," she mused.

The princess smiled to herself and sipped her tea. "Mhm. I am aware," she whispered to Lili, somewhat mischievously - an unusual thing for the usually innocent princess. "And, if all goes well, this is the type of food we ought to get used to." She didn't let on anything more, simply eating the heavenly food and sipping her tea.

Even the Queen was impressed by the quality of the food. "You're in awfully good spirits, daughter," she noted, glancing at the smiling princess.

"Indeed, your highness. I am." Amika smiled wider. "It's such a lovely day, do you not agree?"

"Hm..." The Queen gave a small nod.

Lili smiled knowingly, leaning in so only Amika could hear her. "Did you do what I think you did?" she asked, discreetly glancing to the Bondevik brothers. "If so, then you are worthy of being the greatest queen Kimoreia will ever know!"

Amika only took another blithe sip and gave a prompt nod as she looked slyly at Lili. "Let's just say, Lili, that there is a celebration incoming," she whispered, finishing her meal.

Leon stared at his sister's almost smug expression, though it was more a blissful type of pride than a malicious one of hubris. Just what had his little sister been up to?

.

Upon finishing his meal, Lukas seemed lost. He hadn't had food like that in years. It had tasted just like his mother's and left him feeling homesick. Feeling melancholic, he decided to head to his chambers and freshen up before morning rounds.

Once freshened up, he headed through the corridors. Still distracted by the food, he was careless and nearly tripped over a little girl, accidentally knocking her down and causing her to burst into tears. Having never seen such a child in the palace before, he knelt to her level, examining her closely.

"Pardon," he softly said, reaching down to wipe her tears away. "Is there something I can help you with, Miss?" He smiled gently as she looked at him with her deep blue eyes.

"I-I was just l-looking for the p-princess," she sobbed, stumbling over her words. "C-Could you take me to her, Mister?"

"Do you have an appointment?" he teasingly asked, helping her to her feet. "Princess Amika is quite the busy lady, you know." Lukas grabbed the little girl's hand. "Of course, if it's an adorable girl such as yourself, I'm certain the princess will make time."

The girl's eyes lit up. "Really?" she excitedly asked. "My mom told me not to wander today, but I just had to see the princess while I was here! She's so nice!"

Lukas smiled before realizing the girl was a couple strides behind him. He smiled. "May I?" The girl nodded and he picked her up, carrying her down the hallway. "Welcome to the Royal Palace, Young Miss," he finally greeted.

Upon reaching the princess's chambers, he rapped on the door. "Princess Amika, you have a visitor. May she come in?"

Amika had been writing her letters of utmost gratitude for all the citizens of the town in which the Bondevik's resided in when Lukas knocked upon her door. "Of course, Sir Lukas. You may enter," she called out, smiling to herself as she glanced out her window. Wondering whether he'd gone to the kitchens yet, she put her quill down and turned to face the door, standing up to properly greet Lukas.

Lukas entered, holding the young girl, who leapt out of his arms upon seeing Amika. "She claims that she is here to see you?" he explained, confusion clear in his voice. "Were you expecting a child, My Princess?"

"Amika!" Lovise cheered, running to the princess and hugging her legs. "It's so good to see you!" She giggled happily. "Look! I'm even wearing the comb you gave me!" Her hands gestured wildly to her hair, though the comb was nearly falling out due to her wild excitement.

"Princess Amika," Lukas cautiously began, "do you know this child?"

Honey eyes softened warmly at the sight of Lovise. She smiled brightly and leaned down to pick Lovise up in her own arms, looking at Lukas with a warm, ecstatic smile. "Yes, Sir Lukas," she stated, sending a soft smile to Lovise as she carefully held her and rocked the young child gently to amuse her. "Though seeing her here is a surprise - albeit a most pleasant one." Amika secured Lovise with one arm and fixed the position of the comb in her blonde locks.

Lovise sat still while Amika fixed her hair. Once the princess was finished, the little girl looked in the mirror at her reflection. "I look just like a princess!" she squealed. She then turned to Lukas. "Dear Knight, would you mind helping me find my big brother? He's somewhere in this palace."

Lukas looked to Amika. "She does know that there are many knights on duty in the day, right?"

"I'm talking about one of the ones who lives here!" Lovise giggled. "I want to show him my hair."

The realization hit Lukas like a ton of bricks as he slowly backed into a corner and crouched, trying to collect himself. He and Emil were the only knights who lived in the palace. This little girl was the sweet younger sister whom he had never met. His heart felt as if it would burst from all of the emotions welled up inside.

"Are you okay?" Lovise asked, stepping over to him. She was suddenly pulled into a tight embrace by the knight, feeling his hot tears soaking her shoulder. Panicking, she turned to Amika. "I'm not in trouble, am I?" she cautiously asked.

Silently, the princess stood as she watched them, the sweetest, happiest smile on her face. "No, Lovise. You're not in trouble," she assured with gentle eyes, "Lovise, please allow me to introduce you to Sir Lukas Bondevik, your eldest brother." She held her hands together, smiling brightly at such a heart-warming scene.

Upon hearing the explanation from the princess, Lovise's eyes filled with tears. The wet tears on her shoulder filled all of her senses as she threw her small arms around her brother, crying with him.

After holding his little sister and crying a little more, he finally managed to calm down. Without lifting his head, refusing to let Amika see the shameful sight of his tear-streaked face, he said, "Pardon my emotional outburst, my princess."

She daintily put her hand up, shaking her head. "No need for apologies, Sir Lukas. Such circumstances are understandable." Her tone was soft as she approached where they stood. "It's wonderful to see you again, Little one," she said, aiming her words at the adorable girl in his arms. "I believe you've both a certain platinum-haired, amethyst-eyed knight to find," she mused. "I'm sure he'd be most excited to see his sister, too."

Lovise, having no such pride as her eldest brother, looked up at Amika with tear-streaked cheeks and puffy eyes. "May I come and see you later?" she asked.

Lukas took the moment to turn his back and straighten up his appearance before turning to the princess. "If you permit it, I shall return with her later."

"Of course. I would love nothing more. In fact," the princess smiled at Lovise, "why don't you come to me at tea time and you can join myself and Lady Lili - that's my lady-in-waiting, for some cakes and tea?" she suggested softly.

The knight then pulled his personal handkerchief from his breast pocket before crouching beside Lovise and gently wiping her face with it. "Now we can't take you to Emil with a dirty face, can we?"

Goodness, this little girl had truly wormed her way into her heart...She turned to Lukas with a soft blush. "Tell Sir Emil I send my regards to him." She smiled and turned to sit at her desk and continued writing the letters.

Lukas smiled and picked up Lovise. "Shall we be on our way, my lady?" he asked his sister.

Lovise grinned at him before turning to Amika. "See you at tea, Princess Amika!" she excitedly cheered before leaving with her brother.

.

That afternoon, the princess sat in the royal gardens, longingly staring at the peonies as she softly touched the ones in her hair. Lady Lili sat beside her as she awaited this "guest" whom her royal friend had spoken of ever-so-mysteriously. It was almost tea time, and Amika had sent for the youngest Bondevik several minutes ago, and was sure she'd be escorted to her any moment.

Emil entered through the garden path, clearing his throat loudly to arouse the attention of the two ladies who were seated there. "Upon royal invitation, or so I am told, presenting Lady Lovise Bondevik!"

Lukas entered, escorting his little sister by the hand. He led her to her seat and pushed it in once she was seated. "She asked to be escorted by your two finest knights, and how could we say no to such a lovely lady?"

The little girl giggled in her seat. "Thank you," she laughed. "Princess Amika, your hospitaly-"

"Hospitality," both brothers quickly corrected.

"Your hospitality," she repeated, saying it slowly so she could properly speak the word, "is simply grand."

Amika smiled at them, Lovise was so sweet! "Your presence is most welcome, Lady Bondevik," she greeted politely, "And you look simply divine." She took the teapot and poured some tea for the young girl. "I do hope you will enjoy this delicious fruit tea, made of the most flavourful berries of the season."

Lady Lili smiled at the young girl. Ah, so this was their 'special guest'. Oh gosh! The little Bondevik sister was too adorable for her own good! Lili was utterly smitten. "Good afternoon, Lady Lovise. I am Lady Lili of Liechtenstein," she introduced herself properly.

Amika sent a smile towards Emil as Lili kept Lovise entertained. "You've a most refined lady-sister, Sir Emil, Sir Lukas." She smiled, looking over at both of them with contentment in her eyes, along with specks of pride. There was a noticeable happiness in the aura and she loved it.

Lovise, with the encouraging nods of her brothers, slowly picked up the tea cup and took a sip. She made a face at the bitterness but tried to hide it. "Delicious!" she squeaked.

Emil looked to Amika and mouthed, "Sugar." He discreetly nodded to his little sister, trying not to laugh.

Amika couldn't help but giggled quietly at Lovise's antics, nodding as she gracefully picked up the lid of the sugar pot, got a small spoon and smiled politely at Lovise. "Would you desire some sugar, Lady Lovise?" she inquired, getting a spoonful of sugar, ready to place it into her teacup and stir.

Usually Lili would be utterly appalled at the concept of anyone else in the room being more charming than her but...she supposed for this tiny cutie, she could renounce her crown of most adorable to little Lovise...for now.

"Princess Amika, Lady Lili, would you mind my bodyguards supervising this lovely tea party?" the little girl asked. "I assure you that they will not, by any means, disturb us."

"Why, of course they may stay," she spoke kindly, winking at Emil before turning her attention back to Lovise. "If anything, it's comforting to have their presence to protect us from all the wicked witches of this land." Once Amika had sweetened Lovise's tea, she put the spoon on its rightful place and took a sip of her own tea. "So, Lady Lovise, do tell us all about your day, for I am certain it has been eventful." From the corner of her eyes, she noticed one of her brothers coming out towards them. The Crown Prince, Yao.

Lovise giggled. "I have never been to the palace before! I also have never met my big brother Lukas! It has been a wonderful day! Simply divide!"

"Divine," Emil quietly corrected.

His little sister blushed. "Divine," she softly said. She sipped at her now-sweetened tea. "Thank you, Princess Amika. This tea is yummy!"

Lukas glanced over at Yao's approaching figure and blushed. "Good afternoon, your highness," he greeted, bowing respectfully. "The ladies are enjoying tea out here in the garden. Would you like to join them?"

Crown Prince Yao smiled and blushed softly when he saw Sir Lukas. "Oh? How wonderful." He smiled, looking over to the garden, where hee saw his sister sit with Lady Lili and a younger girl. "Who is that young girl?" he asked the knight, his curiosity getting the best of him. "There is a striking resemblance between you both."

Lili observed Lukas talking with Yao and smiled to herself as she sipped some tea.

Lukas smiled at Yao. "That little girl right there is Lovise Bondevik, my little sister," he proudly stated. "She was born after I had come to the palace. Today was my first time meeting her. She's beautiful, isn't she?" The knight sighed happily. "My heart feels so full."

Crown Prince Yao smiled, eyes falling upon the young girl sitting with his own sister. "She's beautiful," he agreed. "Just like her brother." He looked into Lukas' eyes softly.

Lukas could feel the blush rising up in his cheeks. "I agree, your highness," he sheepishly replied.

Yao nodded, his smile ever-present. Lukas made his heart - no, his entire being burn with love.

Emil smiled. "At least now we know why the food tasted so good at breakfast, Lukas," he laughed. "Mom made it." He cast a quick wink to Amika. "Though the real question is how she ended up at the palace."

Amika smirked softly and cast Emil a soft glance, finger tracing the rim of her teacup as she blinked with innocence.

Emil winked back at the princess. His heart began to pound the longer he looked at her. How could one person be so frustratingly beautiful?

The youthful princess merely took a small sip of her tea, a cherry blossom blush coating her cheeks the longer she felt Emil's eyes upon her visage. Honey-brown eyes twinkled as she subtly attempted to wink back, then quickly turned her head towards Lili.

Lili wore the smuggest expression upon her ivory face - though it was Yao and Lukas she was observing. She stirred the sugar in her tea.

Lovise giggled as she rose from the table, nearly full cup of tea in her hand. She casually pranced over to her eldest brother and the crown prince. "Excuse me, sir," she began, raising the teacup to the prince. "Would you like some tea? I already drank a little bit of it, and it was really yummy! If you want, we can share!"

Lukas smiled at his younger sister. "Lovise, you shouldn't speak so informally with royalty. He'll be our next king, you know. You need to show better respect."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" The little girl knelt down and offered the prince the teacup, refusing to look him in the eye. "Your highness, I don't have much tea left and am unable to offer you any other because it doesn't belong to me. Please accept this."

Upon watching the scene unfold before him, Emil stifled a laugh. Only his sister..

Yao glanced down at the young girl, smiling softly down at her - she just looked so much like Lukas, it automatically warmed his heart. This was a wonderful opportunity for Lukas; to finally see his sister that he'd mentioned many times before in passing.

Yao let out a gentle laugh, shaking his head. "All is well," he assured her, his eyes bright. "I've many errands to attend to, and unfortunately have little time to rest right now," the Crown Prince explained, handing the teacup back to Lovise. "I hope you will enjoy your tea, however, Lady Bondevik," he mused, finding this little girl so adorably lovely; the Bondeviks had a seemingly genetic charm in their family. He looked over at Lukas, smiling with his entire being - before he turned to glance at his young sister, sitting at the table and giggling at something Lili whispered to her. He longed to sit and talk but he knew he couldn't - he had his vital duties to attend to...

"Lady Bondevik," Lovise quietly repeated. She grinned up at Yao. "I like the sound of that, your highness! I could get used to it!"

"Oh, you could, could you?" Emil teased, smirking at his younger sister. "And how is your tea, my lady?"

"Delicious!" she cheered, proud of herself for using the proper words this time around.

"I'm glad, Lovise," Lukas stated before turning to Yao. "Your highness, allow me to escort you to your next engagement." He then turned to his sister. "Lady Bondevik, please excuse me. I must escort the prince for his safety, but I shall return for you before tea time is up." He then turned back to Yao. "Shall we, your highness?"

Yao smiled softly up at Lukas and gave a small nod of his head, allowing the knight to walk alongside him across the green gardens, closing his eyes for a few seconds when the wind picked up, the soft breeze on his face. With Lukas by his side, Yao always felt content; at peace. Lukas was his serenity in the chaotic, busy life which Yao had to live.

The younger knight watched his older brother walk away with the Crown Prince, sensing something familiar about the way the two walked together. It reminded him of something, but he couldn't place what it was. Deciding to ignore it, he turned back to the women before him. "How is your tea, ladies?

Amika watched her brother and Lukas walk away, a sight that was far from unusual; Lukas was the captain of the royal guard, of course he spent much time with Yao for his safety - and yet...she couldn't quite understand why but she felt an air of intimacy between Lukas and her brother; though she assumed this to be a bond of best friendship, a companionship of the highest degree as was to be expected since the two had spent many years together, as Prince and his knight.

She looked back up at Emil and smiled graciously, "The tea is wonderful," she responded, a gentle blush coating her cheeks, which she tried to conceal by taking a graceful sip from her teacup.

Lili watched, amused, humming in agreement as she drank her own tea. "I do love these tea times, they're so peaceful," she stated. "And I do certainly hope that you'll be joining us on more of them, Lady Lovise," she teased the young girl, finding her absolutely adorable.

"May I?" Lovise asked, eyes widening at Lili's statement. "Would it really be alright for me to join you for tea more often?" Her sapphire eyes seemed to sparkle with childlike wonder and innocence as she dreamily smiled to herself. "I never imagined that one day I may drink tea with the princess and a noble lady." A small giggle escaped her lips as she excitedly looked to her brother. "Emmy, this is so exciting!"

Emil smiled warmly at his little sister. "If mom becomes a royal cook, do you think you could get used to life in the palace?" He cast a subtle wink to Lili and Amika.

The young girl thought for a moment. "I suppose that I could, but on one condition." She beamed up at her brother. "I want to sleep over in your chamber sometimes! I've missed you."

He grinned at his sister. "It's a deal, Lo."

She giggled triumphantly. "Maybe I can sleep over with Big Brother Luke too!" Her gaze then fell upon Lili and Amika. "Could we have sleepovers too?"

"We would love it if you did!" Amika added, her tone genuine as she poured another cup of tea for Lovise. "In fact, as the Princess I insist you join us from now on," she playfully remarked, eyes cutely creasing as she smiled. It was amazing to observe the happy familial bond between the Bondevik children; it was something Amika would always envy, but not in the negative sense. Just...a sense of longing for her own familial relations to be even a tiny bit similar. Alas it was not to be, for the Royal children.

Lili and Amika looked over at one another, sharing a soft look and then turned back to Lovise, nodding their heads in unison, then softly giggling. "Of course you can!" Lili exclaimed, her voice sing-song.

"Sleepovers?" Amika asked, confused, tilting her head slightly.

Lili looked at Amika as though the Princess had just grown three heads. "You don't know what a sleepover is?" She was bewildered, truly. Lili had never really had an official sleepover with the Princess, usually only brushing her hair before slumber at most, but she'd assumed that the Princess would have at the very least experienced one before she'd met Lili.

She shook her head. "No, I haven't," she admitted, now suddenly embarrassed, was this something common that girls their age did?

Lili gasped, turning to Lovise excitedly, clapping her hands, "We must have one!" she declared, dramatically throwing her hands in the air. "We'll have tea and burn some incense and braid each other's hair," she listed, voice high and fast. "Oh! And we've got to try and get at least some pastries as well. It's far more fun trying to sneak some up in secret from the kitchens but I suppose asking for some would be fine too, albeit boring...oh! And we've got to play dress up! Oh, and-" Lili continued listing potential activities until she ran out of breath.

At the mention of sneaking pastries, Lovise's eyes brightened. "Yes!" she cheered. "My momma makes the best pastries! I'm really good at sneaking them! Emmy taught me how!"

Emil stared down at his sister. "Don't slander my good name in the palace," he sighed before twitching his lips into a smile. He addressed Lili and Amika. "My dearest sister had surpassed my sneaking skill by far. But perhaps it's also because she is far too cute to be angry with when caught."

Lili laughed, nodding in agreement with the young girl. "It'll be very fun sneaking around with the pastries," she stated. "Oh, I have a feeling life at the castle is going to be far more enjoyable with you here." The blonde Lady cooed, though her tone was authentic. This little Lukas-look-alike had stolen everyone's hearts with how endearing she was.

The youngest Bondevik beamed with pride. "I am much cuter than you, Emmy."

He side-eyed his sister. "Watch it," he warned. "That mouth of yours isn't so cute."

"Though I happen to think that you're terribly cute as well, Emil," Lili teased the guard, and then turned to Amika, amused. "Don't you think so, your highness?" she asked, a playful smirk on her soft, pink lips.

Amika blushed heavily, but nodded, looking up at Emil as she bit down on her lip softly. "Indeed, Lili; Emil is most enjoyable upon the eyes," she responded as a somewhat breathless laugh sounded from her lips, she couldn't believe she said that. Fortunately, she was able to, right? Lili already knew, and well...apart from Lovise, no one else was around - therefore making more...relaxed remarks would surely be okay?

Lili was much enjoying this. Ah, they were so cute together. It was just too bad their love could never be anything more than hidden behind closed doors. Alas, a tragic love was always the most beautiful kind.

Emil blushed a deep scarlet. How could Lili openly say something like that? And how could Amika agree so easily? His heart pounded madly in his chest as he struggled to find the words to respond with. "You all flatter me far too much," he stated, trying to keep his voice from shaking. "I hope to be allowed to say that you are wrong without the fear of facing punishment. It is, in fact, the three of you who are easy upon the eyes."

He then patted his little sister's head, kneeling before her. "But of course, you, Lovise, are the loveliest of them all." His lips placed a gentle kiss upon her cheek. "My dearest baby sister."

Lovise giggled and hugged her brother. "You fatter me far too much."

"Flatter," the knight corrected with a warm smile.

Lovise then turned and looked at the princess. "Don't worry, Princess Amika, Lady Lili and I can show you how to properly have a sleepover. It will be a lot of fun!" She grinned at Lili. "We can do all of that!" Her gaze was then directed to her brother. "No boys allowed!"

"The thought never even crossed my mind," he snarkily replied, even though it was a lie. There was nothing he wanted to see more than Amika in her nightclothes, but just admitting it aloud could get him into trouble.

Amika covered her lips gracefully as she giggled, watching them fondly. She could get used to this, truly. And it was for this reason she prayed to all the Gods above that her father would permanently hire Emy as the head cook; she had high hopes after the meals today, surely her father was just as blown away with Emy's cooking as everyone else? At the very least, she hoped so… She took another sip of her tea, wishing vehemently that her wish would be fulfilled and that Lovise and Emy could stay at the castle grounds as permanent residents.


	14. Chapter 13

While Emil was overjoyed one month later when his mother was accepted as the royal chef, he was also confused when he figured out that she had brought those twin toddlers with her. Was the mother of those two really that poor that his mother needed to take custody to assure them a good life? He didn't mind them coming with his mother, but he also didn't see why his mother would care so much for two children that were unrelated to her.

One evening, Emil decided to check in with his mother before bed. She was just finishing up cleaning the kitchen as he walked in. Her face no longer showed exhaustion, but instead joy. It made him happy to see how healthy she had become since she became the royal chef.

"There's my dear, little boy," she warmly greeted. "How was your day, Emil?"

He could feel the blush rising to his cheeks. "I'm not little anymore," he stated, embarrassed. "It was a typical day here. How was yours? Is the work here tiring?"

Emy shook her head. "Not at all," she assured. "The royal family has been so good to us since we arrived. I was surprised that the princess would want to take in the twins and Lo, but I'm so happy about that. She truly is a wonderful woman and will make a great ruler one day." She smiled to herself as she thought of Amika, but her smile faded as she looked back to her son. "Emil, sit down, please. There is something I need to tell you about Mattie and Liora."

"What is it?" her son asked, sitting on a stool in the corner.

"I haven't been completely honest about their origin," she sighed. For a moment, she paused in distress. "There is a reason that I brought them here with me, Emil." Emy took a deep breath. "Mei Xiao is their mother." Her gaze leveled with her son. "I believe you understand what that means, correct?"

Emil thought for a moment, and then it dawned on him. "Wait, you don't mean..."

"I do," his mother stated. "Those two children also belong to you, Emil. Mattie and Liora are your son and daughter."

"That's impossible!" he exclaimed. "There is no way that I could be a father!" His mind then went back to the last night he had spent with Mei, and his eyes widened in realization. "And you're sure about this, Mom?"

Emy solemnly nodded. "I am," she stated. "Mei has hardly even spoken to the other men in our village since you left." The corners of her mouth lifted into a smile. "Sometimes when Mattie is asleep, he looks exactly as you did. I am sure that he is your son."

The knight felt a wave of nausea hit him. "I...I can't believe it..." he muttered. "I understand why you couldn't tell me until now, but I just..." His voice trailed off. How could he have been a father and not known it for so long? "I need to see them," he stated, standing up. "I will speak with you tomorrow."

And with that, he rushed straight to the princess's chambers.

.

Happiness shined in Amika's honey-brown eyes as she held little Liora in her arms, cooing at her as she sat on the luxurious sofa in her chambers, stroking her little head caringly.

Lili sat with them beside Amika, as Lovise played with Mattie on the carpeted floor. "You would make an awfully good mother," she remarked, smirking as she noticed the way Amika handled the young girl in her arms.

Amika blushed, huffing. "Oh, quiet, you," she retorted, shaking her head and then smiled down at Liora, holding her in a motherly manner. Oh, how she adored children so.

Ever since they'd arrived the castle felt far less cold and harsh. Dare she say it almost felt more homely with the entire Bondevik family - and these lovely twins - on the castle grounds. It was a common occurrence for the young princess to spend time with the children, in fact it was her favourite pastime, much to the dismay of the Queen.

"Oh, you're so darling..." she whispered to the toddler in her embrace as she allowed the young girl to play with her long hair.

Just then, there was a sudden knock on the princess' chamber doors. Lili stood up and opened the door, wondering who it could be, blinking when she saw Emil but she then smiled. "Ah, Emil," she giggled, "come in." She opened the door wider so he could enter.

Amika was too enthralled with the little girl in her arms to notice her beloved entering, fully focused on Liora as she hummed a sweet lullaby to the girl.

Emil entered without a moment of hesitation, quickly closing the chamber doors behind him. Once securely inside, he immediately scooped Mattie up into his arms and held his son tightly to him. How had he not realized it before? How had it taken him so long to figure it all out?

Now, as he looked at the toddler nestled cozily in his arms, he could tell without a doubt that this little boy was his. It made his heart pound in his chest. How long would he have gone without knowing the truth had his mother not told him?

His gaze shifted from his son to his daughter, who was sitting upon the lap of the princess. Again, the question crossed his mind. How long would he have gone without knowing that the beautiful little girl with Amika was his had his mother not told him? It was painful to think about.

"Mattie," he softly said to the little boy before moving to sit beside Amika. "You seem to have your hands full with these two, Amika." He then remembered that Lili and Lovise were there. "Ah, I mean, your highness."

Amika looked over at Emil and meekly smiled, though she felt like he was acting odd - there was an odd desperation in his eyes she couldn't quite place, had something happened? She stroked Liora's soft dark hair, shaking her head. "Not at all, Emil," she replied, her voice warm as she looked back down at the little angel in her arms. "They are very sweet children," she assured, "a lovely addition to the castle, although I do wonder who their parents are, but your mother is very strict about not revealing anything."

Lovise walked over and sat on Lili's lap, feeling left out. "You don't have to call her that, Emmy," she softly stated, a sleepy yawn escaping her lips. "She lets me call her Amika whenever it's just us, right?" She looked to the princess for confirmation.

Amika turned to Lovise and nodded with a gentle smile. "That's right." She then redirected her attention to her knight. "Is everything okay?" she asked, worried.

"Everything is perfectly fine," he assured, smiling at her. "I just can't get over how cute the twins are."

"Hey!" Lovise interjected in offense.

He smiled at his little sister and ruffled her hair. "I've always known how cute you were," he assured. His smile widened as he turned to Amika. "Did you know that when Lovise was Liora's age she would always tell everyone in the village that she would marry me when she grew up?"

"Did not!" his little sister protested from her spot on Lili's lap. She quickly looked up at the blonde. "I didn't."

The princess blinked, then laughed, her bell-chime giggles sounding throughout the room. She rocked Liora in her arms gently, shaking her head in a small fit of giggles. "S-Sorry," she breathed out, "I just find that much amusing. If it makes you feel any better, Lovise, my brother - Prince Leon - had a phase in which he'd throw a tantrum at the mere mention of me ever marrying." She smiled peacefully at the memory, only to frown afterwards, chest aching. She quickly snapped out of her melancholy at the realisation of just how distant she was from the brother who she had once-upon-a-time been so close to.

Lili paused, raising an eyebrow as she lounged on Amika's King-size bed, wide-eyed. Looks like Leon always had this brother complex of his! Oh, it was so obvious! Still, she supposed that it was...sweet, in its own way; Leon was an absolute asshole, but...in his own way he cared for his sister and wanted to protect her. Endearing, even for someone as insufferable as Leon.

Emil smirked to himself as he pictured Leon, in all of his princely glory, throwing himself on the floor, kicking and screaming, at the thought of Amika getting married. A small chuckle escaped his lips as the mental image became too much to bear. It made him wonder how the prince would react should he marry the princess. That would be a grand sight to see, no doubt!

His gaze then went to Liora, perched on the lap of the princess and quite obviously fighting sleep. How would he react when it came time for her to marry? Would he also throw a tantrum equivalent to, if not greater than, Leon's? Only time would tell.

Through all of his thoughts, one shouted in his head the loudest. _You are their father, Emil!_ Just the thought of that sent a whirlwind of emotions through him. He felt a sense of wonder as he marveled at the twins. They were so beautiful. How could he have been a part of the creation of such two perfect beings? A stab of guilt and regret pierced into his heart the more he thought about them. He had only just now found out that they were his children, and they were already able to walk and talk. If his mother hadn't told him, how long would have gone without knowing? Would it have been their whole lives?

While both twins looked just like Mei, Liora resembled her the most. Her body language was that of her mother's, no doubt. Whereas Mattie was quiet and seemed more contemplative, like his father. It still astonished Emil that the twins even existed.

"You know, I'm just now noticing how beautiful of a little girl Liora is," he spoke aloud to the princess. "One day, a handsome and noble man is going to marry her. How will you feel when that day comes, Ami?"

The princess looked over at Emil, with furrowed eyebrows. "How will I feel?" she repeated, surprised, smiling after a moment, continuing to stroke the girl's tuft of hair. "I think..." She took a moment to consider potential thoughts and feelings. "I think that I will be content should little Liora wed a goodly man," she mused aloud. "And I am certain she will have many suitors in her future, I've no doubt she'll grow up to be a beautiful young lady. I do adore these twins - and of course, Lovise - so dearly," Amika confessed, with a soft serene sigh, honey eyes looking warmly upon the little face of Liora."As such I can only hope for the best futures for them both. And it would be lovely if I could be a lasting presence in their lives, though only time will tell," she continued, coddling the little girl and carefully bouncing her in her arms, trying to lull her to a proper slumber. "There is something so pure about children, don't you agree?" she asked, voice just above a whisper. "They are only just beginning to discover the world and I love their curiosity and...creative freedom."

Pulling Liora up closer to her chest where her heart melodiously beat. "It must have been terribly difficult for their parents to give them up," she noted as she saw Liora drifting into sleep at long last, her eyes fluttering to a close. "They are such beautiful children. I am not surprised that their parents wanted a better life for them, though - that is what most parents desire for their children, is it not?" She felt a sting in her heart at the reminder of how estranged her own mother was from her, but then shook her head, smiling softly. "Ah, I apologise if I am getting philosophical. I suppose that all I want to say is that the least I can do as a princess is ensure an educated future for them, should fate allow it. And without needing to say, I shall provide the best future I am able to for Lovise as well," she added quickly but softly, so as to not startle the sleeping children in their arms - or for Lili or Lovise to overhear her promise. "I do not know what - if much - I will be able to do for the twins as lovely as they are. Even under Emy's care, they are considered orphans," she noted, sadly. "An education might be as much as I am able to provide for them as parent-less children brought into the castle. But I can promise Lovise a certain future, at the very least. Only time and fate can tell what will be, though..."

If it were up to her, the twins and Lovise would all have the brightest, wealthiest and happiest of futures - if it were up to her everyone would have such futures. But there were rules, regulations and expectations she had to follow. And whilst Lovise was, at the very least the sister of two of the bravest, most renowned knights in the kingdom, Liora and Mattie, as endearing as they were, would surely have many struggles which Amika would try to ease to the best of her abilities. But parentless children were still without a claim, and there was only so much Amika would be able to do. But...within the past several weeks the princess has grown incredibly attached to them, and she'd be damned if she ever let something awful happen to them. Perhaps their futures won't be perfect, but...she wouldn't let any harm or cruelty befall them.

Emil gazed at the toddler in Amika's lap. "I hope that the two of them may have a great future like Lovise. Perhaps my mother brought them here because she felt she owed that to their mother." He thought of Mei as he said that aloud. Without a doubt in his mind, he knew that Mei would've wanted him to know the truth about the twins and give them the best life they could ever have, even if it removed her from the picture. It made Emil wonder how she could be so selfless. If it were him in her shoes, he didn't know if he could make a decision like that.

Lovise giggled from Lili's lap. "I think that Liora would make a great maiden!" she chirped. "She has the patience for it, but I'm not so sure about Mattie." Her smile widened. "Maybe he can be a knight like my brothers! That would be neat, don't you think, Emmy?"

The knight smiled as he thought of his son following in his footsteps. "That would be ideal," he agreed, taking caution not to say too much about the young boy in his lover's care. "I could train him to take my place one day."

"You're going to quit being a knight?" Lovise asked, nearly tumbling from the bed in shock.

"Of course not!" Emil quickly replied. "I meant once I am too old to be of any use, Lo."

Amika smiled, finding the scene so endearing! Oh, she loved this. It felt...nice. There was a warmth in her heart that felt almost domestic - a feeling she'd never really experienced until, she assumed, now. The atmosphere of domesticity was one she'd only ever felt in Emil's hometown and back then she'd been an outsider looking in. Now...now she was feeling as though, maybe, this was as close to that air of warmth and home as she ever would be. And this was enough for her.

She closed her eyes, wondering if she would someday have children of her own - she adored children, this she knew from how her heart adored being around the trio. But her heart fell in her chest as she realised that in order for her to birth children she'd first need to wed. She opened her eyes and glanced at Emil, soul aching within. How dearly she wanted him and him alone - in an ideal world, he would be her future. She wanted him to be her future.

She looked out the window at the darkening sky. It was not an ideal ...this, right now, in this very moment - it would have to be enough. At least for now. He was hers and she was his; maybe it could not last eternally but it was here now and she would bask in every day they had together.

Emil, noticing that Amika had fallen into deep thought took that moment to gaze at her and admire her beauty. He loved the way she looked when something was on her mind. There was a sort of magical and mystical beauty about her. How could he ever look away from such beauty? It would be a crime.

"Emmy, stop staring," Lovise groaned. "That's rude. Leave her alone."

"I'm not staring," he said, breaking his gaze away from his love for a moment. His eyes turned sharp as they looked at his sister. "As a knight, I need my eyes on the princess when in her presence." Lili stifled a laugh, earning a quick glare from him. "I'm doing my duty and nothing more, ladies."

He then looked back up on Amika and his son in her lap. This was how it should be. This was what he wanted more than anything in the world. If one day he could be fortunate enough to wed the princess and have her bear his children, then his life would be perfect.

"Oh, I'm sure you're doing your duty, alright," Lili remarked with a soft giggle. "How about we all have that sleepover soon?" she suggested to Lovise, braiding the girl's hair skillfully. "We always talk about it but we ought to do it at long last. And no boys allowed," she teased as she glanced at Emil with a smirk.

Lili's antics were endearing, really. And Amika let out a cute laugh as she blushed from Lili's subtle teasing. Alas, she was a good, valued friend who had kept their secret and gotten them together in the first place and Amika would forever be in her debt.

The Princess coddled the sleeping child in her chest closer, feeling as though this moment truly was out of a beautiful painting. The atmosphere was domestic - as domestic as she feared she'd ever feel.


	15. Chapter 14

Lukas was doing his rounds one morning as he came across his usual three ladies, Amika, Lili, and Lovise, enjoying tea in the garden with the twins. As always, he decided to step over to them to observe and chat before he went on his way. "Good morning, ladies and Mattie," he greeted, bowing respectfully once he had their attention.

Amika smiled up at Lukas with her lovely bright smile, a cup of tea in her hand. "Good morning to you too, Sir Lukas," she responded cheerfully as the warm breeze caressed her skin, flowing through her well-groomed hair. The princess was certain she would never tire of seeing the Bondevik family interact; there was so much love and care and amusement one could sense from them.

"Luke!" Lovise squealed with glee. She jumped to her feet as quickly as she could, still getting used to the amount of skirts she had to wear after coming to the palace. Though once she was on her feet, she ran to her eldest brother, who picked her up as she hugged him. Feeling him hug her back, she closed her eyes, taking in everything about that moment. His hugs were just as wonderful as Emil's. She definitely liked having two big brothers to play with more than just one.

"Are you listening well today, Lo?" he asked, setting his sister back down. "You're stubborn like me, so I know you like to do things your way. Just make sure you always listen to Princess Amika and Lady Lili when they tell you to do something, okay?"

Lovise rolled her eyes, pouting. "I always do."

"Really now," he said, kneeling to be at the little girl's height. "Because I specifically remember that time when you-"

Lili had taken that time to approach him from behind and cover his mouth with her hands. "Sir Lukas, I don't believe ratting a lady out on her behavior is hardly acceptable." She was still annoyed over the many times he had spilled her antics to Amika. Though she considered Emil to be a good friend of hers, if there was anyone in the palace who was her best friend other than Amika, it was definitely Lukas.

Her fingers suddenly got the sensation of the knight's wet tongue on them, but she refused to give in. "Not if your life depended on it, Bondevik."

"Lili...!" the princess exclaimed, shaking her head with a giggle when the blonde covered Lukas' mouth. She knew that scolding her friend did little; Lili was a wild soul and wild souls refused to be contained in such a silly thing as 'rules'. The princess' laugh filled the gardens, "You two are too much!"

Lukas sighed and allowed her hands to remain as they were. He focused his attention instead on the twins, who were fussing over getting to sit on Amika's lap.

Liora made it there first, which caused Mattie distress. He then took three firm steps away from the princess and his sister and fell to his bottom with an angry thud as he crossed his arms over his chest. It caused Lukas to think of his brother and how Emil did those things at that age as well.

When she felt Liora climb onto her lap, she hurried to place the teacup down before she spilled it all over herself, and smiled at the little girl, picking her up and helping her sit upon her silk-covered lap. Amika stroked Liora's hair. "Hi little one," she whispered, cooing. Hearing a small thud of anger caused the princess to turn her attention to the other side of her, noticing a very disgruntled Mattie. She silently laughed, covering her mouth with her delicate hand to suppress the sound. Mattie was too cute. She had Liora move slightly to her left, holding her left hand as a support so Liora wouldn't fall off her lap, and then looked over at Mattie, calling him over, and holding her right hand out to help him onto the other side of her lap. They were still small enough to fit on her lap together. "Come," she softly beckoned.

Mattie looked over at the princess and huffed, still sulking. He picked himself up off of the ground and walked a little further away before sitting down once more to prove a point.

Amika glanced over at Mattie, frowning when the boy sulked away from her. Did she upset him too much...?

Lukas grabbed Lili's hands and removed them from his mouth. He then gracefully twisted out from under them and thrust them back to their owner with a gentle pat. "I'll handle this. My brother did similar things at that age."

Lili, still stunned by Lukas's escape, blinked a couple times in surprise before balling her hands into fists in irritation. "Yeah, go fix it," she huffed, crossing her arms in a way that was not unlike the little boy in the garden.

Lili's own sulking momentarily distracted Amika and she looked over at her blonde friend, sending her a glance that said 'really?'

The knight chuckled to himself before walking over to the distressed toddler and sitting down with him. "Are you upset?"

Mattie huffed indignantly and turned his head away. "Mimi only likes Sissy," he finally managed to say. "I want to play Mimi."

The blond quickly gathered that "Mimi" meant Amika and nodded sagely. "Does that make you sad?" he asked. His lips stretched to a small smile when the little boy nodded. "I'm sorry that you feel that way, Mattie. That has to be hard. If Mimi says it's okay, would you like to help me guard the palace?"

The little boy's eyes lit up. "I can?" he asked, wonder present in his voice.

"Go ask."

Mattie quickly picked himself off the ground and ran to the princess. "Mimi! Mimi! I go Lukas?"

When Mattie rushed over and smiled warmly, listening to his request earnestly. "Hmm...I don't know..." she teased, dragging out her words, pretending to be thinking about it. "...I suppose it wouldn't hurt," she decided, giving a sharp nod. "Okay, you are excused." She held her finger up. "But," a glint of mischief sparkled in her honey eyes, "only if you give me a hug first."

Once Mattie gave her a hug she kissed his forehead and waved him off, "Don't cause too much trouble!" she laughed, and then turned her attention back to Liora. "Now it's just us girls," she mused.

.

Meanwhile, from the window of the third-storey hallway Queen Jiahui stood and observed the gardens with wary eyes at the peasants surrounding her noble child. Those twins that the Bondevik woman had brought with her were getting too close for comfort to her own daughter and Jiahui did not find that pleasant. Her beloved little girl was getting too attached to the help. She would have to balance things out, and soon.

She walked away to her chambers, and unlocked her drawer in the desk, pulling out the stash of written betrothal requests that had been piling up as of late. Amika was almost of age to wed, after all. The Queen silently re-read them all, making notes of who the best would-be suitors may be.

.

Yong-Soo Im walked through the palace doors and took in a deep breath. This palace smelled clean, but it didn't smell like a home. So it was true that the Kimorean royal family was all estranged from each other. Not even one member of the royal family was there to greet him. Instead, they had sent a page. With a sigh, he left his attendants to take his belongings to his chambers.

He aimlessly wandered the corridors, not even encountering a knight or a guard. What kind of palace was this? Where was everyone?

When he stumbled into a study he saw her, the most beautiful princess he had ever seen. Having seen portraits of her, Yong-Soo instantly knew that she was Princess Amika, but she was far more lovely than any painter could capture.

Seeing as she was unattended, he rushed over to her and took her hands in his, kissing them delicately. "Dearest Princess Amika, fear not. Your prince has arrived," he declared.

The Princess, who had been standing by a bookshelf in the study, book in hand, as she was carefully putting it away into its correct place, didn't even acknowledge anyone else in the room with her. Needless to say, suddenly having a strange man rush up to her, taking her soft and slender fingers in his, making wild declarations that belonged in a cliche romance novel as startling in and of itself.

She blinked, her brown eyes filling with absolute confusion. "My...prince?" she questioned, uncertainty in her tone. What on earth was going on? Was this some new friend of Leon's - was he dared to approach and annoy her for a few cheap laughs? "Uh..." She looked down at their intertwined hands, not quite sure how to react to this. The boy seemed...excitable, but she had no idea who he was or what he was doing here. Clearly he knew her but she hadn't the slightest clue who he may be. She was about to ask who he was, but bit her lip - would that be rude? What if she had met him before and was supposed to remember him, but didn't...!? "...Hi." She tried to pull her hand away slowly and respectfully, as to not seem disgusted or upset - she was more so just...very, very confused. But she was growing quite uncomfortable.

.

Lukas looked up from his morning tea as a delivery man dropped a large parcel on the table before him. "Can I help you?" he asked, tone devoid of any desire to actually help such a rude man.

"Delivery for Princess Amika," the man groaned. "She shouldn't order such heavy and extravagant things."

"What the princess orders doesn't concern you," the knight snapped, standing up. "You are dismissed." He picked up the heavy parcel once the man was gone. "Last I knew, she was in the East Study," he thought aloud before beginning his trek.

.

Yong-Soo grinned widely. "My princess, you are even more breathtaking in person," he sighed. He then blinked, remembering his manners. "Pardon my rudeness, your highness. My name is Yong-Soo Im. Your mother has called me to the palace to court you. I suppose I am in your care!" His grip on her hands grew stronger.

"You're what...?" She breathed out, chest suddenly making it difficult to breathe - was her corset getting tighter? He was here to...court her? "I...need to speak to mother," she explained, swallowing thickly as she plastered a fake smile on her face. "She has to explain some things to me, is all. Concerning our...courting." She didn't want to sound too surprised; fearing it would hurt his feelings. But how could this be? Her mother surely would have told her if she was about to have suitors, wouldn't she? The grip on her hands was awfully uncomfortable by that point, and she felt quite panicked. "O-oh, You are pardoned," she assured softly, a nervous laugh escaping her soft lips.

"If you refuse to keep your hands to yourself, you will be in my care before too long," Lukas flatly stated from the doorway. "Unhand the princess at once unless you wish to invoke my anger." He smirked when Yong-Soo instantly let go of Amika's hands. "Delivery, my princess."

Hearing Lukas' soothing voice behind them filled her with instant relief, holding her own hands together and pulling them to her chest the moment Yong-Soo released his hold on her. "A delivery?" she inquired, turning her attention to the beloved knight whom she viewed as - dare she say - a brother. She picked up the material of her skirt and hurried over to where Lukas stood as to not trip, sending him a look of utmost gratitude. "Thank you for informing me, Sir Lukas. You always are wonderfully dutiful," she praised in her 'Royal Tone'.

"Oh, right," she sighed, turning to face the strange suitor in the room, "his is Sir Lukas, our most adored Captain of the Royal Guard."

"You flatter me too much, your highness," the knight graciously replied upon hearing the princess's praise.

She forced a smile on her face. "Uh...Sir Lukas, this is...'Yong-Soo Im,'" she explained. "He is...uh..." She didn't want to say the word. She cleared her throat, a blush of mortification on her face. This news troubled her so. "I...who is the package from, Sir Lukas?" she asked, changing the subject.

Lukas frowned as Amika struggled to tell him her relationship to the strange man in the room, which led him to the conclusion that he must be an unwanted suitor. To bring a smile to his beloved princess's face, he checked the label on the parcel. "It appears that this parcel is from our dear Mei Mei," he stated upon reading. "Did you order a dress from her?"

Seeing it as a chance to get her away from her unwanted guest, he moved the package to one arm and offered Amika his other. "Shall I escort you to your chambers to try it on?" he suggested. "After all, we must be sure that it fits."

He winked to Amika and leaned in close to whisper, "As your knight, it is my sworn duty to rescue my fair princess, and it appears to me that you need rescuing."

"Thank you, thank you...!" she whispered, relief flooding through her veins. "You've no idea how grateful I am." Amika linked her arm with Lukas'. "Oh, I am so very excited to see my new dress. I'm sure Miss Mei's creation will be a fast favourite of mine from the dresses I saw in her store. They were beautiful," she spoke a little louder so Yong-Soo would overhear and believe her to be talking only about the dress - she was excited, of course, but she wanted to amplify this excitement as an excuse to get away from her new suitor.

Subconsciously, she stroked the peony in her hair, knowing she would have to speak to Emil as fast as possible. She feared he would find out from someone else before her. Granted this information was shocking for her, as well. Gods above, couldn't her Mother have told her sooner? At least warned her about it?

She walked away from the study with Lukas, "You are my Saviour," she whispered. "I cannot believe that just happened. It...was so surreal."

"Anything for my princess," he replied with a warm smile. Lukas thought for a moment. "What was our beloved Queen thinking, brining someone like that into the palace?" He shook his head in dismay. "Not to worry, Princess Amika, Emil and I will do our best to keep an eye on that one. Please inform us if he makes you uncomfortable in any way. Just say the word, and we will deal with him."

The knight led her to her chambers. "Shall I fetch Lady Lili for you? I'm sure she would love to help you try on your new dress."

"No need, Sir Lukas," a cheerful voice chirped from behind him. He turned around to discover the peppy blonde approaching from behind. "Let's get you into this dress you told me about!" She took the parcel from the knight and grinned at her best friend. "Let's go!" Ushering the princess into the chambers, she turned to dismiss Lukas. "Go find your brother and come wait here to see her dress." With that, she shut the doors behind her and Amika.

"Spill it," she insisted, once they were alone in the princess's chambers. "Who is that guy in the study? He's kinda cute!"

The princess felt the sudden urge to cry. Perhaps it was a childish reaction to such an adult matter but this was marriage - courtship - she was dealing with and well...she hadn't expected it to happen so soon. Having Lukas save her was something she'd remember forevermore and would ensure to repay him, someday, for this brilliant kindness.

Seeing Lili filled her soul with glee; thank goodness. She needed to lament. She hurriedly followed Lili inside her own chambers - more so in case Yong-Soo followed them in which case she wanted to be safe inside her own four-walls of haven away from her new suitor.

Amika dejectedly walked over to her bed, gripping onto her bedpost, gesturing for Lili to untie the ribbons in her current dress. "His name is Yong-Soo Im." She explained, the name tasting...bitter on her tongue. "Second of all; you think every boy is cute" Once Lili got started on untying the many layers of Amika's dress, she sighed. "He...is here to...to...to court me."

Lili's hands fumbled upon hearing her best friend's words. "He's what?" she demanded. "Ami, you can't be serious! Have you told Emil? What's he going to say?" She could feel the panicked anxiety rising in her chest. "Oh my..." She took a deep breath. "How did this happen? Where did he even come from? Why didn't anyone tell you?"

She realized that her questions must be bringing stress to the poor princess, so she clamped her lips shut tight and went back to untying the ribbons.

Lili's insistent questioning only made the princess panic more. What was she going to do!? "Oh, Lili...I have no idea what's going to happen now," she confessed as her friend aided her in getting dressed. "I just...I'm in shock. Mother couldn't even have the decency to inform me beforehand." She shook her head, thoughts wildly racing through her head. The thought of seeing Emil both soothed and upset her; how would she be able to break the news to him? What were they going to do?

.

"Emil, we have a problem," Lukas stated, charging into his brother's quarters. "The princess has a suitor."

The younger of the brothers dropped the sword he was polishing and it clattered to the floor with a loud clang. "She what? Why wasn't I told of this? When did this happen?"

"I was just as in the dark as you," his brother assured. "His name is Yong-Soo Im, and he is a prince of a neighboring kingdom. We mustn't allow him to be alone with the princess. Ever. He's handsy. Now, with that out of the way, come with me. Mei Mei's dress for the princess has arrived, and you need to come see it."

Emil jumped to his feet and hurried along with his brother, but the thought of Yong-Soo stuck in his head.

.

Lili's eyes sparkled with delight. "Ami, you look so lovely!" she cheered, gazing upon the princess with delight. "Whoever this seamstress is knows what she's doing! How did you find such a lovely maiden to make you such a beautiful dress?"

Amika turned towards the mirror, gasping when she saw her reflection. Her hand traced the soft red accents of the bodice, hand-embroidered flowers of red adorning the gown beautifully. She twirled around experimentally, finding that the fabric moved in perfect unison with her physique.

The material was of the softest silks and the most exquisite hand-embroidery and lace Amika had ever seen - even as a Princess.

"Oh, she was such a sweet lady," she exclaimed happily, this new gown bringing some joy into an otherwise terrible day. "Her name is Mei - She grew up alongside Emil and Lukas," the princess explained as she swayed around in the dress, loving the way it fit her. "She's so skilled, I was expecting something beautiful but this is...phenomenal quality." Amika was breathless, this dress made her feel so pretty. For a moment she was just a girl excited to have a new dress, dancing around in her room with her best friend. For a moment, things were okay.


	16. Chapter 15

Lukas knocked on the door to the princess's chambers. "Princess Amika, are you decent? We are but two humble servants wishing to lay eyes upon your lovely new clothes."

"Speak for yourself," Emil grumbled beside him. Though he couldn't help but be excited about seeing her new dress as well. After all, he knew exactly how skilled Mei was.

Lili, on the other side of the door, nodded to Amika before throwing open the doors. "_Voila!_" she exclaimed. "Look at our lovely princess! Isn't she just stunning?!"

For a moment, Emil forgot what speech even was, struck dumb by the absolute beauty of the woman before him. He took a few moments to take in the radiant beauty that was Princess Amika. "Absolutely beautiful," he breathed, eyes full of adoration.

Lukas smirked at his younger brother. "Radiant, your highness. You leave me breathless."

The younger knight shot a quick glare to his brother. How was he able to say things that he was unable to?

When her honey-brown orbs met with Emil's excellent eyes, the princess's heart felt whole. She smiled and blushed like the maiden she was, the dress framing her so perfectly. She glanced up at Lukas, the softest blush on her cheeks. "Thank you." She curtsied gracefully, eyes looking over at Emil with a smile. She twirled around for show, a bright smile on her cheeks.

Emil watched as she proudly showed off her dress. It left him completely breathless. The way she smiled and blushed at him, and how she twirled so gracefully. If he wasn't already so madly in love with her, he's certain he would've fallen in love right in that moment.

Lili smiled brightly. "Sir Lukas, you speak so eloquently," she complimented. "Why can't you say such things to me when I get new dresses."

"I give credit where credit is due, Lady Lili," he simply implied.

Enraged, the blonde leapt at him. "I dare you to say that again!"

Amika was so enthralled with Emil she completely ignored Lili and Lukas' banter and the fact Lili had a murderous look in her eyes upon the "insult". She did laugh, under her breath, though; how could she not? The two of them were so silly!

The princess walked over to Emil, the dress trailing behind her perfectly. "What do you think, Sir Emil?" she asked, a gentle smile on her face. "They say that the dress makes the woman." She twirled around right in front of him, hair moving in unison with her. "Do I look the part of a Princess?"

Emil struggled for a moment to find his voice. Did she look the part of a Princess? Of course! Did she act the part of a Princess? Absolutely! Was she a princess? Indeed! Was Amika the most breathtaking woman he had ever laid eyes upon? Without a doubt.

"Has there ever been a doubt in your mind?" he asked her with a wink. "Princess Amika, if I may be forward for one moment, you could wear a beggar's rags and still look lovelier than any other Princess in all of the world. I truly mean that."

Lukas, having broken free from Lili, nudged his elbow into his brother's ribs. "Well look who found his voice," he teased.

Emil huffed and rolled his eyes.

The princess froze, a heavy blush creeping onto her delicate face as she bit down on the inside of her cheek - Emil was such a smooth-talker when he wanted to be; and yet, one would not think it so when they first met him with how clumsy and easily-embarrassed he could sometimes get.

It was endearing to her, though, and always had been.

"Thank you, Emil," she squeaked out, her hands together in front of her shyly, butterflies filling her chest as they always did when her lover was around; oh how she adored calling him that in her mind; her lover...It was so romantic. Since when had she become a heroine of a most beautifully written fairytale? "Flattery will take you everywhere," she added, tone more playful as she teased subtly, feeling comfortable with the people surrounding her in that moment. They were her closest friends and confidantes.

"Mei truly outdid herself with this gown," she breathed out, snapping out of her flustered state. "It's stunning...oh, I just know I must commission another as soon as I am able..." For a moment she entirely forgot about the issue at hand; that being her newly-discovered suitor.

At the mention of Mei, Emil felt as if he had been plunged into an ice-cold lake with large rocks tied to his feet. He suddenly felt as if he were drowning in his own thoughts. His mind suddenly went to the information his mother had given him about the twins, and who their mother was. A lump formed in his throat as he realized that one day he would need to be honest with Amika about how he fathered Mattie and Liora, yet he had no idea when a good day would come.

Lili frolicked over to Amika and began to fiddle with the lace and bows on the gown. "Do you think she could commission one for me as well?" she mused. "I would love to have such a fabulous dress as well!"

Lukas scoffed. "Mei Mei's dresses wouldn't suit you, Lili," he simply replied with a sigh.

"You make me so mad! Just get out of here already, Lukas!" she roared.

Amika's gentle laugh filled the room as she turned glanced over at Lukas, "I'm sure Mei could make even Lili appear beautiful," she countered with a teasing tone matching his own as she turned to Lili with amused eyes. "But to answer your question without tormenting you so - I am certain she would appreciate the business, she runs a boutique afterall." Admittedly, teasing Lili was something Amika didn't do too often, but found plenty of entertainment in it when she did. It was harmless banter - and, perhaps, payback for all the times Lili would terribly embarrass the young princess in a similar manner. Little stolen moments such as these, eternally stored away in her mind and heart, would remain there even through the trials of time.

"What do you think, Emil?" she asked as the gown swished perfectly with her movement as she turned and looked over at him, smiling. "Do you think Mei's dresses could make Lili even prettier than she already is?" She changed her position so her hands were holding Lili's shoulders, amiably hugging her friend from behind. When her eyes met Emil she felt a sense of dread she couldn't explain; he seemed distracted, lost in his thoughts. Was everything okay? "Emil...?" she repeated, eyebrows furrowed, "Are you well?"

The younger knight snapped out of his trance-like state upon hearing his lover call his name. "Yes, I am well," he replied with a smile. "Sorry for worrying you, my princess. I was just thinking over the things I have done today and was making sure that I remember what I have left to do." Though he hated lying to her, he knew that it was better this way.

Lili giggled, imagining the dress she could ask Mei to sew for her. "Perhaps I could ask for a blue or a light green gown?" she mused aloud. "Those colors look splendid on me! They'll help me capture the eye of any man that I may come across!"

Lukas couldn't hide his scoff of distaste. "Is that all you think about?" he sighed. "Lady Lili, please have more respect for yourself. You should probably become more of a lady before forcing a man to put up with your antics."

She lunged at the older knight once again. "I swear, Lukas, if I hear you comment on my mannerisms one more time, I'll end you!"

"This is what I'm talking about! What sort of proper lady does this?! I would never marry you!"

"Good! Because I'd never marry a fool like you either!"

Truthfully, Amika felt her worry for Emil only increase further - he was acting strange, but she tried to brush it off; after all she often fell into her own thoughts as well, overthinking was an easy hole to fall into and thus she shouldn't fixate on this. Regardless, her own attention soon turned towards Lili and Lukas and their shenanigans. Truly, one could expect better from a lady and the captain of the royal guard than such childish behaviour - but Amika wouldn't have it any other way because this made her feel as though she had a family, albeit a messy, non-blood related one.

"Come now, Lukas, I'm sure someone would love to wed Lili," she stated, defending her friend with a soft, amused tone.

Lili smirked and stuck her tongue out at Lukas, "See?" she hummed, "Ami agrees with me, ha!"

After a short moment of silence, Amika spoke up again, "On second thought, we better send a letter to Vash begging to give Lili a larger dowry to make her more eligible..." The gown beautifully flowed with her body as she slowly walked around the room with her hands behind her back, an air of frolic in her step as she further teased the poor blonde.

"Wha- Ami! Come back here," Lili cried out dramatically, chasing the princess around the chambers, huffing but all in good fun.

"Ah!" Amika exclaimed, breathlessly laughing. "Emil, protect me!" Amika rushed over to Emil, hiding behind him like a meek churchmouse.

Lukas laughed loudly in agreement with Amika's suggestion regarding Lili's brother. "I'm on it, your highness!" he jokingly assured, doing his best to hold the struggling blonde back but to no avail. "She's after you, Princess Amika! Run for it!" He then turned toward his brother. "Protect our princess, Emil! It's up to you! You're the only one who can save her from the beast!"

"Beast?!" Lili shouted. "Just you wait until I'm finished here, and I'll get back to you!"

The princess held onto Emil tightly, trying to hold back the giggles. "Lady Lili is after my very life! Oh, the woe!" she dramatically exclaimed. "Whatever did I do to deserve such betrayal!"

Admittedly, her cheeks grew a shade of cherry blossom pink when he referred to her as his princess - oh, the effect this man had on her...

Emil stood in a professional guarding stance to add more to their playful game as Amika "cowered" behind him. Though he knew it was all for fun, he liked the idea of protecting his love. It made him feel proud and honorable. "Don't worry, my princess, I'll protect you with my life," he assured. "Lady Lili, I order you to cease!"

"Or what?" she mocked, going along with the charade. "Do you believe that you have the power to stop someone such as myself?" Lili stopped before Emil and stood in a powerful villainess stance. "Hand over the princess, knight, and no one shall be harmed."

"It is my sworn duty to protect her," he replied, standing his ground. "And that's what I shall do."

Lili smirked. "You dare to challenge me? Do you have any idea who you are dealing with, brave knight?"

Lukas then jumped between Emil and Lili. "Take the princess to safety! I'll hold her back! Run, Emil! Go!" Without another word, he hoisted Lili over his shoulder. "Run!"

Emil took the princess's hand and ran her behind her changing screen. "You are safe now, Amika," he told her, chuckling at Lili's cries of protest and Lukas' playful laughter.

She watched the scene play out, more amused than she had been for a very long time - this was like her own personal theatre company all in the comfort of her own chambers. Soft laughs escaped her sculpted lips as she covered her mouth with her dainty hand. It...felt sweet, seeing Emil defend her from "evil".This was the kind of playful fun she had longed for; this sense of real family. Though it made her think back on her youthful years of early development and how, once-upon-a-time, she and Leon had been close enough to mess around so foolishly as well - but that was long ago, before they were both ushered to their respectable studies and roles in life.

What she hadn't expected was for Lukas to jump in-between, catching Lili - and herself - off-guard. "Woah!" she exclaimed as he took her hand and they hurried behind the shelter of her changing screen. It felt far more intimate than it should - being so close to Emil behind a changing screen, knowing that they were hidden from sight and yet there was a risk of being...caught - if they decided to do anything...inappropriate.

With a heavy blush she smiled alluringly, pushing herself into his chest as she embraced him, "Thank you, oh brave knight," she whispered tenderly, heart beating profoundly in her chest as Lili's cries of "Release me, you scoundrel!" filled her bedroom. She pulled away just enough to look up into his eyes with the purest love sparkling in her own.

Emil seized the moment that his brother and Lady Lili had so graciously given him. His hands rested firmly on the princess's waist as he pulled her in closer to him and pressed his lips to hers for a brief moment. How he wished that such a perfect moment could last forever!

Emil's body so close to hers...their lips touching, the sensation of her waist held by his strong, chiselled arms - it was all so perfect, so ideal. How did she get so lucky? Emil was...he was the perfect lover, there was simply no other way of putting it; he was everything Amika could ever hope for and so much more. The way he could set her heart on fire with one wink was enough to make her bit her lip in flustered anticipation. If only they were alone this very moment - no, she...she shouldn't think such unladylike thoughts.

"Would you be so kind as to honor me with your presence in the garden after nightfall tonight?" he whispered into her ear as they broke apart. "I assure that as your knight I will keep you safe, of course. No harm will come to you under my watch." He winked a violet eye at her.

Fluttering her thick eyelashes she was about to respond to his plea to meet her in the gardens, only to be cut off when she heard Lili's shocked squeal and gasped breathlessly, the atmosphere around them immediately changing into something far more tense and sinister than she wanted it to. Had her Queen-Mother entered?! Oh, that was the worst possible scenario; such giddiness going on in her chambers...she was sure mother would have her beheaded if she witnesses this.

Lili squeaked in surprise, causing Emil to snap into action, jumping out from behind the changing screen, yet standing guard in front of Amika, whom he had left behind it. He laid eyes upon a man of Asian nobility who just seemed to have sauntered into the princess's chambers.

When Emil rushed out behind the screen the princess instinctively reached for him but then stopped herself, reminding herself that this was a strange situation and her position was better left as is until they knew who was here.

Lukas had already approached the man, Lili cowering behind him. "And who might you be, sir?" he demanded, all previous playfulness forgotten as his tone turned icy and threatening. "Are you aware that it is forbidden to enter the bed chambers of the princess unannounced?"

Hearing Lukas speak so...coldly set sombre shivers down Amika's spine that made her feel dread in its purest form.

"So that's where I am," the Asian nobleman mused as he looked around, wide-eyed. "You know, I've never been in the bed chamber of a princess before! This is exciting!"

Emil narrowed his eyes as he positioned himself beside his brother. "Who are you, sir?"

"I'm Im Yong-Soo!" he cheerfully announced. "I guess you could say that I'm Princess Amika's fiance!"

The younger knight's heart instantly dropped as if it were made of lead. Nausea over took him as he paled.

Amika's heart pounded in her chest, this time not because of the love she felt for Emil, instead because she feared his reaction. She'd entirely forgotten to speak to him about this - they were just having so much fun that it had slipped her mind and now...now he was finding out like this...Amika ensured she was still well hidden behind her changing screen as she glanced over at her beloved, observing every move he made and she felt moments from dropping on her knees in shame and fear that he'd leave her because of this. She dared not speak, merely clenched the fabric of her delicate gown tightly, chest raising and falling as she silently reached out for Emil, trying to get him to look at her, even for a moment, to see his eyes and the emotions he may be feeling.

Lukas's glare on the young prince hardened. "Fiance or not, you are not welcome here, Prince Yong-Soo," he coldly replied. "A gentleman may not enter a lady's room without first requesting entry. I suggest that you leave now before my brother and I remove you ourselves."

"If I'm not allowed in my fiancee's room, what gives you two men the right?" the prince demanded, crossing his arms. He planted his feet firmly in place to show the blond guard that he had no intention of leaving. "Something doesn't seem right about two young men and two young women left unattended in anyone's bedchambers."

"Even if those men happen to be the captain and vice captain of the royal guard?" the older of the two simply asked, standing toe-to-toe with the intruder and looking down at him. Lukas was relieved to be at least a head taller than the prince in that moment. "What makes you think we aren't here to make sure that men such as you don't wander in here uninvited and molest our fair ladies?"

Yong-Soo shrunk back. "What sort of ill-mannered man would be allowed into the palace?"

"You would be surprised," Emil simply stated, moving to Yong-Soo's side. From this position, he had helped his brother corner the prince, making the exit his only option. "I suggest you get going now, your highness. Princess Amika will be available later on. I'm sure she will have many things to speak with you about."

Amika sucked a breath in sharply, stopping herself from crying out when he rushed out completely from behind the screen, where she silently remained as though she were not there, covering her mouth with her palm as she shut her teary eyes in shame. How could she have been so foolish as to not immediately tell Emil of this?

"Y-Yes, of course," the prince stammered. "R-Right away." The prince then scampered out the door like a frightened mouse.

Emil looked down at his boots, fighting back nausea. How could his precious Amika be engaged to someone like that?

Lili jumped on Lukas's back, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "My hero!" she cheered.

"Ew, get off of me," he groaned in response.

Hearing the situation play out, the moment when she heard the soft thud of Lili hopping onto Lukas' back like an excited bunny and Lukas' protests she knew that the intruder had left.

But she was incredibly anxious to leave her hiding spot because it meant confronting Emil and she could only pray he would not feel fury or spite towards her.

With tiny steps, the princess emerged from behind the screen, a sombre expression on her soft face which she tried to conceal with a forced smile aimed at Lukas and Lili, not wanting them to worry in the moment. "Thank you," she spoke up after a moment, keeping her distance from them all. "I'm immensely fortunate you were all here with me, I...know not what I'd do if I were alone." Honey eyes kept glancing over at Emil nervously, but he was staring down at the ground. Her heart felt like it was dying seeing him so deeply dejected.

"It's my sworn duty, your highness," Lukas assured. "I was just doing what needed to be done. If he bothers you again, please don't hesitate to come find my brother or myself. We'll get him to leave you alone if that's what you wish."

With a single nod of gratitude, the princess smiled bittersweetly at Lukas, knowing that he couldn't protect her forever. A time would come, unfortunately soon, it seemed, where she'd be married off and carted away into an unknown, forsaken land as a bride of a man she could never possibly love. Try as she may, her heart was forever Emil's; she knew it was so, and that she'd never love another. Not so profoundly, intensely, deeply.

Emil bit his tongue. More than anything, he wanted to say terrible things to her. 'When were you going to tell us you were engaged?' 'Did you have plans to invite us to your wedding, or were you just going to let him announce when you were married as well?' Yet as badly as he wanted to say them, he would never dare. After all, he was keeping something from her as well. He was many things, but a hypocrite was not one of them.

Once he had finally calmed down enough, he finally choked out, "So a fiance, huh?"

Truth be told, Amika hadn't expected Emil to speak up at all, and when he did she selfishly wished he hadn't; his tone cut right through her, tearing her in half. He was so angry! She could tell in his voice alone. She couldn't blame him for it - he was right to be furious at her. Nevertheless, it made her feel hopeless.

"Yes," she sucked a breath back, trying to keep her voice from trembling, "...a fiance." She confirmed, unable to look at him, now she was the one staring at the ground. Technically he was only a suitor until said otherwise, but she didn't feel as if pointing that out in the moment would help quell the rage in his bones.

Lili, realising the situation was dire - and it was a worst-case scenario, really - took a deep breath and hurried over to Amika, holding her hand as a way of saying that she was here for her, and then turned towards Emil - admittedly very frustrated at his tone and choice of language used to speak to his princess. Lover or not, it wasn't right.

"Yes, Emil - her fiance," she huffed, pulling the princess into a tight hug and glaring at him as she held Amika close to her, making sure that she couldn't look over at Emil from the position. "Her fiance who she only found out about herself today, because no one has had the courtesy to inform the princess of this life-changing information." Her tone was snarky and passive-aggressive, perhaps a little too much.

"L-Lili, that's enou-" Amika whispered softly to her friend, body shaking in her arms but Lili only tightened her grip, staring Emil down - it wasn't her fault that she couldn't stand Emil being so accusatory towards her, so...bitter. She did not deserve such treatment from one who claimed to support her unconditionally.

"Besides, Sir Emil, you ought to know better than to speak to your princess in such an uncouth manner." Admittedly that had been cruel of Lili to say, reminding him of his place had not been the best idea to diffuse the situation but she couldn't stop herself!

Amika managed to pull herself away from Lili's grasp, shakily stating, "I said that's enough, I..." She was at a loss of words as she swallowed thickly, turning to face Emil but unable to look at him, so she turned to see Lukas, and then Lili, and then Emil - the room started to spin and her heart felt as though it would give her cardiac arrest. Anxious panic consumed her and she did not know what to say or do, tears welling in her honey eyes as she attempted to keep herself together.

"I-I...I.." Shouldn't a princess speak eloquently? Why did she fail to accomplish that? "Must attend to my duties!" she lied, running out of her own chambers - past Lukas and Emil as the trail of her gown flowed behind her, running as far as her legs would take her, not realising that the peony she had adorned her hair with each day had fallen behind her as she hurried outside.

"Ami, wait!" Lili cried out as she failed to stop the princess from leaving, upset with the situation and her own actions. Why couldn't she just let things play out naturally? Why could she never stay out of these things and cause more drama? What was wrong with her?

"I don't know what just happened, but I suggest you go and patrol now," Lukas snarled at his brother. "I'll check on the princess. After all, the one she appears to be upset with is you." He quickly turned on his heel and followed after Amika.

Emil felt sick to his stomach. All of this was his fault. Why couldn't he have just not said anything at all? With a sigh, he simply walked straight past Lili and into the hallway. His violet gaze then fell upon the peony on the marble floor. He knelt down to pick it up, despair in his gaze as he stared forlornly at the small flower in his palm. Careful not to crush it, he tucked the flower into his breast pocket beside his own, deciding to return it to her once they've both calmed down. If she would choose to accept it at that point. With a heavy heart, he began to patrol the palace.


End file.
